Boku no Hero Hibari Kyoya!
by Mel Writer
Summary: Hibari Kyoya is Quirkless, but still Hibari f*cking Kyoya. His claim over the city he lives in is complete before he hits middle school, and he decided to become a Hero if only because it was a quicker way to getting the world under his hand than being a villain. Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Crossover story idea – Hibari Kyoya is Quirkless, but still Hibari fucking Kyoya. His claim over the city he lives in is complete before he hits middle school, and he decided to become a Hero if only because it was a quicker way to getting the world under his hand than being a villain. He enters UA, dominates _everyone_ and their expectations, and then laughs in the face of it all.

Note this is the reason I chose Himura for Kyoya's 'new' surname; From Japanese 緋 _(_ _hi_ _)_ meaning "scarlet, dark red" and 村 _(_ _mura_ _)_ meaning "town, village".

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. All characters used, of were based off of characters made by other people. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Boku no Hero Academia.

* * *

There were many things in this world that Himura Kyoya considered worth his time. Biting disobedient herbivores to death? Worth it, especially if they fought back. Keeping his town in line? Also, worth it, because he got to bite herbivores, duh. Becoming a Villain? ... no. _Probably_. If only because he liked the thought of justice and peace rather than pathetic minions following his every word.

He chanced a glance at his second in command, watching as the creature (that bore a striking resemblance to his original second in command, Kusakabe, in his real home town Namimori) bossed around a small army of reformed delinquents to do Kyoya's bidding.

… and you really need a 'Hero Licence' to bite herbivores to death here. Apparently.

Kyoya listened as Kamikiri Tatsuya (even his name was similar, weird) gave the final words of his speech to some 30 or 40 young teens and pre-teens, before a nearly deafening roar of approval came from the crowd. Kyoya looked on in distaste, taking in their many various 'Quirks.' Some were very visible, like the black-feathered wings of his second, and some weren't. Everyone just assumed that this was the case for Kyoya.

They were so sorely mistaken.

(Poor bastards.)

When Kyoya was 4 he had been told that he was born Quirkless. His mother cried. Similarly, his father was upset. His doctor couldn't believe it, as this seemed to be his first real case of a child being born Quirkless. Kyoya wasn't sure what was going on, so he just sat and glared at people until someone gave him his stuffed bird plushy back. (It was big, almost half his size, a bright yellow, and for some reason, Kyoya couldn't sleep without it. He named it Hibird.)

When Kyoya was 5, he was bullied for being Quirkless… for two minutes. He bit them to death, harshly. Kyoya literally bit one kid on the hand. That same night, the memories started; memories of when he was someone else with a similar name. Someone who used the same words that had floated out of his mouth unconsciously ( _For crowding and being loud herbivores in my presence, I'll bite you to death!_ ). Someone who lived in a small town just like his but grew up with very different parents.

Himura Kyoya was 10 when he amassed his memories of his past life, of Hibari Kyoya, in full, including his tonfa and Cloud Flames. He found that as he was he couldn't ignite his Flames, but he could still wield a tonfa better than anyone this world knew. Kyoya was also 10 when he started this world's Disciplinary Committee. He found Tatsuya before he remembered his best frie-… original second in command so the resemblance wasn't something Kyoya had specifically sought out for. Honestly.

Kyoya was 11 when the town fell beneath his rule.

He was also 11 when the police came to his door and told his parents what he was doing. He was sent to a phycologist to make sure he knew the difference between right and wrong, and that he wasn't likely to become a Villain. (They deemed him all clear, and Kyoya was actually thankful for all of his Sky's 'Moral Teachings' in his first life. It was _only_ thanks to those that he was able to act 'properly' and not bite the herbivore to death.)

Kyoya was 14 when he decided he was going to become a Hero (to the great joy of all those terrified by him in his town). However, there were many obstacles when it came to becoming a Hero, other than needing a real moral compass. Many things like, which school should he go dominate, should he go for the biggest one in the country, or try for one closer? Should he wait another year, or rush to get the application ready in less than a week's time? Oh, and then there was the biggest one of them all.

Kyoya went to the school closest to him first, 'just to look around'. His application was denied almost instantly. Why?

He had no fucking Quirk.

He was denied a role as a Hero, because he was born Quirkless…

Kyoya very calmly walked away from the burning building and the screams of those around it, (no one was injured, Kyoya was sure of that. He wanted to be a Hero after all, and he couldn't go actually killing people if he wanted to be a Hero, sadly.) and strolled right up to the principal. The man was on his knees, jaw dropped as he took in the destruction, (thankfully) silent as he cried, and he watched his years of hard work go up in plumbs of black smoke.

"Yes, I'm Quirkless. What of it?"

The world, pro Hero's, Villains, and civilians alike, took a collective pause to shiver in fear.

To monitor him and assure the world he became a Hero and not anything else, Kyoya was allowed to enter U.A. High school; which was the only school that allowed Quirkless students to enter and become Heroes. That still meant that he had to pass the entrance exams, which began in a month's time.

And that was what the not-Kusakabe was giving his speech about. The fact that Kyoya was leaving, and that that meant they all needed to pick up where he left off and to keep the town in perfect order. Kyoya felt like laughing at them all. He didn't through sheer will power.

* * *

The idiotic herbivores were crying as he boarded the train to take him to his new living quarters near U.A. and Kyoya ignored them as Kamikiri gave one last bow in respect and the rest of the baaing and bawling sheep mimicked him. Kyoya had his headphones in and was sitting in his seat before they stood properly again. The train took off and Kyoya fought back the hebivoreic notion that he was going to miss them.

Because he wasn't.

He _wasn't,_ ok!?

Kyoya spent the next hour asleep, and not at all worried for the safety of his herbivores. (He had trained them for events like this, after all.)

* * *

Kyoya strode confidently passed the front gates watching as a young male herbivore tripped on his own two feet. He waited for the boy to plant his face into the ground, if only because he like watching others suffer, when he was caught by seemingly nothing. Kyoya looked at the girl standing beside the boy as she wished him good luck on his first day, and he inwardly sighed. No blood before the exam… it was a sad start.

Listening to 'Present Mic' was… an _extreme_ experience. One he thought he wouldn't have to go through again after leaving his first life behind. Was that really Ryohei, or was it another coincidence like Kamikiri? Kyoya vowed to never find out – he wasn't sure his ears could take it. All the students were sent to certain blocks, as indicated on the letters they got when they arrived – and told to destroy certain robots. Kyoya could barely contain his excitement – they looked like fun to bite to death! – and looked to his side, watching the boy from earlier look steadfastly at the gate, as if in anticipation and determination. It didn't matter. Kyoya was going to get the most points.

It wasn't him boasting – it was Kyoya stating a fact.

The loud herbivore that had interrupted the presentation (and really, he could have also been Ryohei) called out the first young male herbivore for stupid reasons Kyoya couldn't be bothered with listening to, but then Present Mic said 'start' and Kyoya took off without looking back, gripping his tonfa tight as he passed the gate. The first three robots to fall beneath his tonfa were all three pointers, and Kyoya wondered if he was actually supposed to keep count on his own.

Throughout the following 8 minutes, Kyoya amassed a staggering 89 points, and then biggest robot he had ever seen, this life time or the last, was released onto the unfortunate souls that may or may not become his 'classmates'. Kyoya grinned as he watched the others run away – not that he could blame them. The thing was massive, worth no points, and was nearly impossible to defeat.

Kyoya wanted to bite it to death.

He was beaten to the punch, as it were, when the meek looking male herbivore, the one that had tripped over his own two feet in the beginning, jumped for it. And he jumped almost _(almost)_ higher and faster than Kyoya's eyes could track. The dust settled and Kyoya looked down to see the girl herbivore that he was speaking to before trapped by rubble near the base of the giant robot. Realization dawned on him that this was a _Hero's_ exam; of _course_ there would be other points, hidden points, that would be earned by rescuing someone.

With that in mind, Kyoya darted forward and lifted the large piece of rubble off the girls' leg as he pulled on the back of her jersey to dislodge her completely. Still holding her up by the back of the neck, much like a cat, he darted away, dropped her a safe distance away and turned back –

And watched the meek little herbivore deliver one of the most devastating punches he had ever seen. It literally blew the robot away! Kyoya watched the boy start to fall and watched him start to panic. He didn't know how to land… the sleeve of the boy's jersey had been blown away with the power the boy held, and his arm was purple, and by the way it was wiggling in the air with his free fall, Kyoya realized his arm was broken. The way the boy's legs were following the same movement as his arm suggested that his legs were also broken – so, it wasn't that he didn't know how to land, it was that he _couldn't_ land.

Kyoya darted forward again, without thinking it through this time, and jumped as high as he could, his arms stretched out, so he could catch the boy in mid air. He held the surprisingly muscled boy close to his chest as he landed perfectly on the ground.

"You are…?"

Kyoya looked down at the boy in his arms, the youth reminding him of his Sky from his previous life when they were the same age, and realized he was holding onto a carnivore in the making. The boy's eyes lit up with determination and awe.

"Th-th-thank you for saving me!" he exclaimed, and then proceeded to try to wiggle his way out of Kyoya's iron grip. "But I have to get a point! At least one point!"

Kyoya raised an eye brow. This little omnivore, because he wasn't yet a carnivore, but he certainly wasn't an herbivore – herbivores ran from helping someone, therefore, most of the people in this course should be some level of omnivore… _should be_. – had yet to get a point? And risked his chance to get any points to rescue the young female?

Perhaps he was closer to a carnivore than Kyoya had thought.

Just as the thought passed through his head that maybe, _maybe_ , Kyoya could help the boy – if only because he wanted to help the little omnivore grow, Present Mic's voice rung through out the battle field.

"Time's up!"

The boy in his arms froze and he turned to Kyoya with watery eyes. _'Please don't cry.'_ Kyoya thought with distaste, _'If you cry, I swear I'll drop you back down to herbivore, and I will never let you be a carnivore.'_

The boy didn't cry. His eyes merely went white and he passed out in Kyoya's arms. He tisked and a crowd of herbivores started gathering around them. Kyoya stiffly turned and began walking to where he had placed the girl, a safe distance away, and was forced to endure her screechy voice as she thanked him – until he literally dropped the boy to the floor next to her and walked away.

He didn't need to be around for whatever was going to happen now, and he liked the fact that the moment he dropped the boy, silence finally befell the herbivores around him.

* * *

The written exam went smoothly the next day, and Kyoya would never, even under the threat of death, **ever** admit to the fact that he had pretended to be Sawada Tsunayoshi for that part of the exam. One question asked; 'What would you do if you saw two young adults in an argument in public? What if it looked close to a brawl?'

Kyoya almost wrote 'Bite the herbivores to death.'

Sawada Tsunayoshi wouldn't do that, and no hero would end an argument like that either. So Kyoya emanated his Sky and answered, 'I would help defuse the situation with logic and reason, and kind words.'

Kyoya gagged at just the memory of it. But, pretending to be his Sky had worked in helping him get through the written part of his exam, so… there was that.

He spent the next week in his little apartment, awaiting a letter or something of the sort that would tell him he had passed and that he would be accepted into the course. (A small part of him grew more and more anxious with each passing hour he didn't receive anything, because maybe that meant that he hadn't been accepted. After all, he was still Quirkless.)

There was a rustle at his door. Kyoya waited a whole 2 seconds before he strolled over to the door, as casual as could be – no he didn't run. He just _didn't_ – and opened it to find a pure white envelope with a dark red wax seal, with the U.A. logo emblazoned on the seal.

Kyoya didn't do 'fangirling'… he just got a little excited. That was all.

It was heavier and bulkier than the average letter was, so Kyoya assumed that meant there was more than just a letter in the envelope… maybe he got a badge letting everyone know he was Quirkless – a type of segregation? If it was, Kyoya might really aim to become a Villain after all…

He tore the paper open and shook out the round metal ring. It was about the size of his palm, and the moment it stopped bouncing on his desk and steadied itself, a large projection covered his wall.

" _I AM HERE!"_ It was All Might, Kyoya knew, and he immediately wanted to bite the projection to death for being absurdly loud, annoying, bright, and annoying. _"I, All Might, have become a teacher here at U.A., and I must admit, Young Himura Kyoya, I have never seen a potential student get a number as high as you did, on both the written exam and the mock battle! You earned yourself 89 points from the robots and earned a fair score on the Hero Rescue Points, as well! Your written exam was beautifully composed, and you come with high regards from another Hero school."_ The man looked down at a paper in his hands and his eyes widened. _"You're Quirkless, too?!_ Oh My Goodness _! That's even more incredible! I welcome you to the program, Young Himura Kyoya!"_ The man shouted his signature laugh as he shoved a thumbs-up at the camera. _"I'll see you in two weeks, in class 1-A!"_

The projection blipped out, and Kyoya stood there, staring at the wall for a few minutes, realizing he may have made a mistake in his choice of school.

And maybe it was too late to back out now.

(He didn't think there would be a third Ryohei. Maybe the man's soul was brought here and broken up into several different people? It seemed as plausible as anything else…)

* * *

The school was eerie this early in the morning. There was nothing but him there, roaming the halls. Kyoya liked it. He liked it a lot. He liked it so much he _almost_ hummed the Namimori anthem. He strolled right in to class 1-A, and took a seat nearest the back, next to the windows. He wanted to watch the herbivores – and the windows provided a wonderful vantage point. It was almost an hour later when Kyoya's first classmate walked in.

It was the second guy that could have been Ryohei.

"Oh! It's you, from the exam! You caught that other boy in mid air!" he exclaimed.

' _If you say 'Extreme' once, I will walk right off the roof of this building and be done with this world.'_ Kyoya thought. Instead of saying all that, he nodded his head to the other boy, and looked back out the window.

"I feel you probably should not have dropped him though. That boy was already injured so badly."

"It made no difference. He was already unconscious." Kyoya responded, just to be 'kind'. "And it wasn't much of a drop." Then, just as Kyoya hoped the other would stop talking to him, the herbivore came closer.

"My name is Iida Tenya." He introduced, and Kyoya watched him extend a hand through the window reflection. "What is your name?" Kyoya took to ignoring him for a full minute, before he realized the idiot wasn't going away. He sighed.

"Himura."

At least the guy had the decency to pull his hand back after the one-word response. "It's nice to meet you, Himura-kun."

"Don't add the suffix to my name; I'm not here to make friends, herbivore."

"Herbivore?" the other looked slightly affronted by that, but just before he opened his mouth to respond, the door opened and a pack of almost a dozen students piled in together. Kyoya wanted to bite them all to death for their loud shouting and rambunctious attitudes but restrained if only so he wouldn't be kicked out. (Though the path to being a Villain looked nicer and quieter each minute…)

It was right before the bell to start class went off that the small omnivore walked in – and he looked even more like a terrified rabbit than he had all exam day. Kyoya was suddenly reminded, again, about how like his Sky the young man was. (He would never openly admit to this, but Kyoya actually missed his Sky and the man's brand of trouble.)

"I-I'm Izuku. Midoriya Izuku!" Kyoya watched the omnivore blush and look down at his feet as he introduced himself to the young girl, also from exam day.

"I'm Uraraka Ochaco! It's nice to meet you, Izuku-kun!"

"You too, Uraraka-san."

Kyoya almost gagged at the scene. Then he watched as Iida introduced himself, and then the creature from everyone's nightmares – er… their teacher came in, in a sleeping bag of all things, and introduced himself as well. He told them all to get changed into blue jumpsuits and to meet him on the training ground. (Kyoya threw up a little when he thought about putting it on. He may never be stylish or fashionable, but he had his own style of clothes. A blue jumpsuit wasn't one of them.)

They were led down to the changing rooms, and Kyoya shuffled off to the corner in an attempt to put as much space between him and the herbivores that still had to earn their status.

"Uhm!" Kyoya blinked and looked down over his shoulder, despite still just halfway taking off his shirt. It was the omnivore, Midoriya. Kyoya 'hn'ed at him and continued to take his clothes off to change. "I just never properly thanked you for saving me." The boy continued as Kyoya attempted to ignore him.

"S-s-so, um…" Kyoya heard the long inhale and looked over his shoulder again, watching the boy bow low. "Thank you so much!"

There was a long pause as everyone turned to watch, someone asking what happened, as they were in another block during the exam, and another answered. And Midoriya wasn't raising his head. Kyoya finished changing and slid on a new pair of running shoes.

"Stop." Kyoya said sternly as he turned around. "You are making a scene." The omnivore jolted up with that, his face flaming and his shoulders slouched as he looked around at the others in the room. "And don't slouch. It's unsightly."

Kyoya breezed passed the mildly shocked omnivore and the crowd watching him leave and walked to the training grounds. He was the first student there, although the teacher was standing nearby, checking his clip board. Aizawa looked up as Kyoya stepped as close as he dared – read; a good 3 meters away – and the man beckoned the teen to come closer.

"No, I'm good here." Kyoya said, planting his feet. He spent far too much time in the past few hours being uncomfortably close to herbivores – he really didn't want to be any closer. The man sighed and walked closer himself. _'Damnit.'_

"You're Himura Kyoya, right? The Quirkless kid?" Aizawa asked without looking up from the board. Kyoya's left eyebrow twitched as the man stood less than a foot away.

"Yes. What of it?" Aizawa looked up with a wide-eyed blink.

"Ah, no… I just saw your score from the exams and I thought you would be more buff." There was a long pause between them as more students filled the grounds.

"Has anyone ever told you you're rather blunt? I like it." Kyoya said and he took a leave from there. Or rather, he tried to. The moment he stepped away from the teacher, he was surrounded by two herbivores, and an omnivore.

"You! I don't like you. You dropped Izuku-kun on purpose, didn't you!" the female herbivore accused. Kyoya nodded in confirmation, and the motion seemed to make her even more upset. "Why? He was so hurt saving me, and you hurt him more!"

"Eh? He dropped me?" the omnivore tilted his head, green hair bouncing slightly in the breeze.

"Would you rather I had just let him fall to the ground from the robot?"

Uraraka – what a name, really. – looked taken aback by that. "We're in the Hero Course – how could you even ask that?" she asked softly. She stared at him for a moment more before she started to pull the omnivore's arm away from Kyoya.

"Hey, wait!" Midoriya pulled his arm away and jogged back to Kyoya without looking back. "I don't really mind that you dropped me – I was already out cold, so I couldn't feel it." Kyoya took a moment to send a smug look at Iida. "I was wondering… Can we be friends? I feel like I know you, Kyoya."

" _Kyoya."_

Kyoya's heart jumped in his throat – that tone, just… the way he had said it; he sounded _exactly_ like his Sky! It was almost like Tsunayoshi had been reborn into Midoriya!

Well, if Kyoya had been brought back… maybe?

He couldn't show any of this up front though. He had to keep a stony face and figure a way out of this. Or better… he was a carnivore, and if he could get his memories back from his usual catch-phrase, maybe Tsunayoshi could as well? It was worth a shot. Besides, there was something Kyoya wanted to try anyway.

He extended his hand and lay it on Midoriya's chest, right over his heart. "Listen closely, because I will only say this once. I am a carnivore, and you are an herbivore. I bite small animals like you to death. I do not have friends." With those words snarled into the young omnivore's face, Kyoya pulled away and started to pace to a far more secluded patch where he could still hear the teacher when the class began.

He could barely contain his grin though. He couldn't openly activate his Flames – sure. He couldn't light his tonfa with them. But he could still use them. Enhanced hearing and sight, prolonged use of his muscles, increased strength and speed – and of course, he could use them to feel someone else's Flames though touch. And Midoriya Izuku?

His Sky was back. Kyoya wasn't alone here.

 _His Sky was back!_

… and how did he know Kyoya's name? Did Iida tell him? Or could his Sky be trying to force past his current self? That could be interesting, though Kyoya wasn't sure if that was safe – and given who he was talking about, the meaning of the word restraint was lost entirely. Tsunayoshi and Midoriya really seemed to be the same person after all.

(If there was one thing Kyoya took from the robot Exam, it was that this omnivore was as reckless as Tsunayoshi had ever been.)

* * *

So… this is a thing I did… wanna tell me how fucked up I am for doing this? Send me the review! Lol, but please don't hate. Also, please don't expect regular updates. I'm shit at being on time for anything, IRL or online.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaaaaand I'm back with the next chapter!

Warning – Kyoya doesn't out-right swear, but I do make him swear in his head. He's also a little different compared to cannon KHR, but only a little. My reasoning? For two things. 1) Kyoya fully matured into a – sort of – responsible adult before he died, and 2) when he was reborn, he was born as a different person. It wasn't until his memories started that he began to act more and more like his old self, but he will never again really be "Hibari Kyoya." He is Himura Kyoya now, and that means he has actual feelings aside from 'I want to fight it' and 'I want to bite it'. (This is also because I'm afraid I can't actually write what Kyoya would do with certain things.)

But anyway! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Like, literally. Not even my laptop – I'm still paying for it, so technically, I literally own nothing.

* * *

"No matter why or who," Aizawa said sternly, staring directly at Kyoya. "Whoever gets last place in this test will be expelled." He turned back to the rest of the class while Kyoya glared holes into his head to stare at them all, and then turned back to Kyoya to say it again. "No matter who."

"Sensei!" Came a shout from his side. Kyoya turned his glare to Iida, the disturber of peace.

' _Who gave you permission to be this close to me?!'_ Kyoya growled in his mind as he attempted to regain control of his stuttered heart. No, the shout hadn't startled Kyoya. Really.

"What kind of test is it?" Iida continued, unknowing of the beating he narrowly missed.

Before the teacher could answer, the omnivore raised his hand and asked his own question. "Aizawa-sensei, why did you say, 'no matter who' twice to Kyoya?" Kyoya turned a glare that Midoriya read as; _'Who gave_ you _permission to call me by my given name?!'_ The boy squeaked and added a quiet, "…-san." at the end.

Kyoya turned his glare to Aizawa and watched as the man stared back…

"No reason." The man sighed to the class before he finally turned to Iida to answer his question.

The explanation was short, and the man brought up a boy named 'Bakugou' to demonstrate what they were supposed to do. Kyoya watched in mild fascination as the angry boy yelled 'DIE' and the ball literally exploded in his hand. For some reason, Kyoya's first reaction was not to bite the annoyance to death (that was his second) but to realize that this was Gokudera Hayato – no need to even check if the flames were right. It was him. It had to be.

Because anger issues _and_ explosions? Seriously? Could the universe be anymore obvious?

Kyoya really just wanted to lie down and take a nap. This whole day was too exhausting. But no, he _had_ to participate – if he didn't want to fail, that is.

Try as he might, however, he knew he couldn't top every category. His Flames could only do so much to help his muscles be slightly higher than the average human – his memories and experiences from his former life helped a lot more than his Flames when it came to fights. But he didn't think it would be that horrible… he was so wrong, and he wanted to bite his own idiocy to death.

For example; there was a part of the fitness/Quirk test that required immense arm strength. Kyoya tried it without his flames and got an even 62. With his Flames his power jumped up to 85 – and Kyoya thought that would be an amazing number. Especially considering Tsuna/Midoriya got 56 as his highest.

But then there was a shout and the man with a multiple arm Quirk had a number in the mid 500's…

How _the fuck_ was Kyoya supposed to compete with that?!

And then there were the short distance races; that Iida guy? Yeah, he had _engines_ on his _legs_. There were some kids that, with their quirk, didn't even touch the sand in the long jump. That Bakugou/ Hayato kid? Yeah he was one of them. And so was Iida! And the ball throw…

The weirdly named girl, Uraraka, her Quirk made things float. And her ball floated into space. Kyoya's best throw made it just over 100 meters. (And then the _herbivore_ had the audacity to give him a smug look!)

Even his former Sky, Midoriya, got a high number on the ball throw! (Though the boy seemed to have broken his finger doing it, but still!)

There was one highlight though. Kyoya had always been flexible – in this life or his last – and the toe-touch portion seemed to be a struggle for most of the class. There were some students here and there that excelled with it with their Quirks, of course, like the frog girl who was able to use her tongue to push the little plaque farther than anyone could… except for the kid that looked half like a bird. His ghost? Shadow? Extra person? His whatever bushed the plaque right off the ruler. The next highest after the frog girl was the girl with the headphone jacks as ears, then the guy with the multiple arms.

And then Kyoya, because Kyoya was the first and only student able to literally fold himself in half.

"That's amazing, Kyoya-san!" Kyoya blinked up at Midoriya as the bubbly, excited voice floated over to him. The boy's voice caught the attention of many of the students around them and before Kyoya could even straighten up properly, they were surrounded by most of the class. Then the whole class, teacher included, had Kyoya surrounded before he could stand to try to run away / bite them all to death. He felt like a cornered wolf.

He growled like one too, as he stared the teacher down.

The class seemed to back off with the exception of the teacher, and oddly, Midoriya. Or perhaps not so oddly, because this was still Tsunayoshi, reborn into a new body – even without his memories, the boy seemed to feel more at ease with Kyoya than with their other class mates. Kyoya stared into the boy's eyes, deep and full of wonder, and he had to look away before he likened the look to a small animal.

…wait.

' _Damnit_. _'_

"Oh? That's an impressive number. For you." The man had spoken the last bit like a tacked on second thought, but the man made it seem just a bit like an insult to Kyoya. Before he could get very far into this line of thought, that same bubbly and excited voice broke him from his haze and brought Kyoya's attention to Midoriya.

"How flexible are you? Is being flexible your Quirk? There would be many limits to a quirk like that…" Kyoya blocked out the rest as the boy started mumbling to himself, about seemingly nothing, but try as he might, he couldn't ignore it completely. The whole class was starting to creep closer, some of the braver (or perhaps the stupider) students were actually coming close enough to ask him some of the questions Midoriya was mumbling – which meant they were close enough to hit.

"I really do want to be a Hero." Kyoya sighed, gathering the students' silent attention again. He closed his eyes for a moment before snapping them open to glare at everyone crowding around him. "But I _will_ bite you all to death if you do not back off. Now."

It worked again, for the most part. One student that stayed close enough to hit was blond, with a black lightning-shaped streak in his hair, who laughed literally in the face of danger.

"Haha, you say some pretty funny things man! I'm Kaminari Denki, it's nice to meet you!" Kyoya got the feeling (admittedly, it was from the 'haha') that this was Yamamoto Takeshi brought back from his old life. The young smiling teen held out a hand and, unthinkingly, Kyoya took it, letting his Flames come in contact with the blonds.

It was him. It really was him.

Unfortunately, Kyoya remembered how he died. It was a battle field. It was a bullet to the heart. It was tears on the faces of people he had come to reluctantly call Family. It was Takeshi, Tsunayoshi, and Hayato, all crowding around him. Tsuna cried, Takeshi wept, Hayato snarled as if trying to scare off his own tears. It was Takeshi that had made the pain dissipate, while Hayato tried almost desperately to keep his heart beating despite the blood pooling under him. It was Tsuna, in all his beautiful rage, that had shown none of the mercy he had been renowned for, his slaughter of the enemy the last thing Kyoya saw before death finally took him.

And Kyoya knew he could never be truly upset with the reincarnations of his Family.

"Himura… Kyoya." He introduced himself in a sigh, letting his hand drop. He couldn't think like that though. They were no longer his Family – no longer _his_ to protect. These were new people – people he didn't know. He couldn't treat them like Family, because they _weren't_ Family. They were strangers.

He looked to Midoriya again, stared into his eyes, saw Tsunayoshi stare back at him with a wide and curious gaze, and he… Kyoya…

He turned and walked away. He didn't need these strangers in his life. They _were not_ his Family – and they never would be. On his way out the door Kyoya purposefully walked up to the angry child, Bakugou, and lay a hand on his shoulder for a moment, just long enough to feel the fiery red of the teen's Storm, confirming his former identity before he left the gymnasium.

He hated thinking he was running away, but he needed a moment to himself to stomp out any _feelings_ before they could blossom.

* * *

At the end of it all, Kyoya didn't even make it into the top ten… 15th place out of 21 students wasn't bad, but it certainly wasn't what he had expected of himself. It all just seemed to remind him that nothing here was what he had remembered his past life to be – he wasn't a mafia trained Guardian anymore. He was barely even a Hell raiser. He controlled his small town he came from – that was it. He couldn't strike fear into the hearts of people who only knew him by name…

… Yet.

There was still time to cultivate his rein of terror before he became a pro Hero.

* * *

The next day brought Kyoya many of the same idiocies as the day previous. He came to class early enough to have the building to himself for an hour or so before any noisy classmates showed up. He hadn't been able to chat with Aizawa-sensei yet about how much the man seemed to… not welcome him here, but Kyoya also figured the man was simply that way with everyone. After all, he had lied about expelling the student that had come in last place.

(Well… Kyoya had a feeling it hadn't been a lie in the beginning, and the man had simply taken back his word after the last place was Midoriya. The omnivore seemed to have a way with people, the same way Tsunayoshi had.)

Students came in, Midoriya greeted him, Kaminari and Bakugou both ignored him, and Kyoya was a little thankful for it. He still wasn't sure how he could deal with being close with the people who were once Family and were now strangers. Kyoya hated feeling like that, feeling like an herbivore, but he merely tuned it all out. The lesson, as well as most of the day, was filled with normal classes. Aizawa was a rather monotonous teacher, but that was almost expected from a man like him. Being taught English from a somewhat tuned down Present Mic was not expected, but his lowered voice was much appreciated.

Then the students all had lunch – and Kyoya hid the fact that he had brought his own from his little apartment as his basic amount of allowance barely covered rent and food. He wasn't sure why his simple, single sandwich was… not embarrassing, but close. Kyoya was used to a little extravagance for his lunch, though that was more in the early years of his first life than this one, but all his lives, no matter what he was doing he had more of a lunch than a single sandwich.

Even the long missions as a Vongola enforcer, he had better lunches than this.

Finishing his food in less than a minute, Kyoya sighed and pulled out a book. If he couldn't fill his stomach the way he wanted, then he would just fill his head and forget that he was still hungry.

It worked for about ten minutes. Kyoya wanted to skip the rest of the school day and go home, where he might be able to eat more… but then again, his kitchen wasn't exactly 'bursting' full of food. But there was rice. And eggs. And some vegetables… maybe he could make some-

"Oi, Himura."

Kyoya blinked up from his book, raising his eye brow at the man standing near his desk. "Yes, Aizawa-sensei?"

"Come with me a moment. I want to talk with you." The man nodded toward the door before he started out it. Kyoya followed at his own pace, taking his time putting his book away just to annoy the man waiting just beyond the door. Kyoya could feel the eyes of fellow students watching him as he followed the nightmare… _Aizawa_ out the door and over to the teachers lounge.

"Please, do come in." Aizawa said, drawing out the words in boredom, though he still managed to sound sarcastic to Kyoya's ears. Kyoya made himself at home, dropping onto the couch as if this was actually _his_ office, and not the teacher's lounge. Just to annoy the man further, Kyoya gestured with a flourished hand toward the seat opposite the couch. Aizawa gave barely more than a raised eyebrow at the attitude but sat himself in his seat graciously.

"I'll get to the point, as you seemed to like my bluntness yesterday." Aizawa said curtly, and Kyoya nodded in agreement, waiting for the man to continue. "I want you to drop out of U.A.-"

"Not going to happen." The words were barely out of his mouth before Kyoya interrupted and spoke over him. They glared at each other for a blistering 5 seconds before Aizawa started again.

"You are Quirkless, and you'll-"

"My being Quirkless means nothing."

They glared harder. After a good minute Aizawa leaned back with a sigh, closing his eyes and rubbing them. "Will you let me finish one sentence without interrupting me?"

"I just did." Kyoya sat back in his seat with a smug smirk, and Aizawa didn't even open his eyes as he half muttered half growled something about 'cheeky, Quirkless brats'. Aizawa suddenly moved, standing up and leaning into Kyoya's personal space.

"Listen to me. You are Quirkless; you're powerless to stop Villains from doing harm to yourself, let alone to anyone else! Do yourself and the world a favour and drop out." The man straightened and Kyoya could only glare at him to hide his shock that someone actually said what he knew deep down a lot of people probably thought of him. "Let's say, for just one minute, you happen to struggle through all 3 years here at U.A. and you graduate. You become a certified Hero. There's a disaster, and you and some other Heroes go to the scene to help people. Care to guess where I'm going with this?"

Kyoya remained quietly seething as he glared.

"You'll get in the way." Aizawa growled lowly. "You'll just get other civilians into more trouble than you can take, and the other Heroes will have to rescue you, too. If you stay here at U.A., I can guarantee I will have to rescue you myself at least once when you get in the way of the other students' training."

Kyoya admirably stayed in his seat for the slow count to 5. Once he reached the number in his head, he had hoped to be 'calm' enough to think before he bites the man to death for his insolence, and Aizawa had turned his back to gather something from a desk Kyoya couldn't see.

He reached 5. He was _not_ calm, by any stretch of the word.

Aizawa barely turned in time to catch Kyoya's fist in his hand, his eyes wide with shock. The man brought up his other hand and Kyoya caught it by the wrist and slammed his knee into the man's sternum, all within a second or two. They fell to the ground, Kyoya on top and the fall forced Kyoya's knee into the man's stomach a second time, more forceful than the last simply because of his weight.

"I would _never_ allow my self to stoop so low as to be _rescued_ by filth like yourself." Kyoya growled into Aizawa's face. He leaned up and away, deliberately digging his knee in deeper. "Do you know why that other school recommended me to be here? Hmm?" Aizawa opened his mouth to answer, his eyes narrowed again in anger after the initial surprise wore off and closed his mouth again to shake his head. Kyoya looked up at the papers fluttering down, reading the titles of a few nearest Aizawa's head.

They were papers to transfer him to a normal, non-Hero school. He was fully prepared to make Kyoya drop out today, and somehow that hurt more than the man's words had. The fact that the man thought he could make Kyoya do anything without being armed with his scarves showed the teen exactly how little the man thought of him. Kyoya glared down his nose at the man below him.

"I went in to introduce myself. They found out I'm Quirkless, and they rejected me on the spot." He paused to watch the confusion in the teacher's eyes. He let a smile he knew looked down-right evil fold over his lips and said into the quiet of the room. "So, I burned down the school."

Kyoya could feel the man's heart quicken through the hold he had on his wrist and let a small chuckle bubble from deep in his chest. He nearly purred the next words. "Let me stay here and become a Hero, or I swear, I _will_ become a Villain the likes of which you have _never_ come across before."

Kyoya remained kneeling on the man's chest for another breath before he pushed himself off and walked to the door. "I'll see you in class, _Sensei_."

* * *

Kyoya hadn't known what to put down on the sheet for his Hero Costume, whether he would prefer a style like his earlier days – the gakuren that flared from his shoulders and a school uniform – or that of his assassin days working for the small animal as a Vongola Enforcer – that is to say, a crisp, all black, 3-piece suit.

He died in that suit. He would live to fight again in it.

All he wrote down for the suit was that it needed to be all black, re-enforced with battle-ready armor that was easy to move around in and light, and that the left breast pocket of the jacket be emblazoned with a small bird in flight, in gold.

A Skylark, to be precise.

He then spent the next three pages highlighting his tonfa, making them as close to his original as he had ever gotten in this life. He added retractable holsters, also just like in his original life, and made sure to ask that they be well concealed within his suit. He wanted to ask them to modify his tonfa to be Flame-adaptable, but just as he put his pencil down, he remembered that they couldn't really use their flames here in this life. Saddened, Kyoya erased the sentence previous, and wrote instead that the steel needed to be stronger than anything they had made before.

He even made little anecdotes about his shoes as well.

And when All Might came shouting his way into the class room and telling them that they were going to be having a day of 'Battle Training'; Kyoya was so excited he almost smiled. Then they were all given their Costumes and told to meet him in the fake city where they had beaten the robots from before.

He walked out the tunnel last, after watching the little omnivore attempt at 'flirting' with the weirdly named herbivore. His shoes clicked ominously, and he came out adjusting the cuff on one sleeve. He had never been one for dramatic entrances – that weren't in the middle of battle, of course – but the way everyone was staring at him made him wonder if he should make an entrance like this again some time.

He shook his hair out some and smirked at the gawking looks, and if he cared to notice, he would have seen a couple different people blush, just a little.

The suit was exactly what he had asked for – and it fit him like a second, fine silk skin. It was as midnight black as his hair, and the armor felt light enough to run a mile in before he got tired, and still strong enough to take a bullet. And he honestly loved how it felt against his skin – moving over him with the softest touch. The tonfa seemed to be what he had asked for, but he would have to really check them out during battle. He had inspected his tonfa for a second in the change room, where he noted that he did get chains at the end and retractable spikes, but the endurance of the steel was still questionable.

The little bird on his breast pocket looked hand-sown, and Kyoya had stared at it for a moment, letting himself feel nostalgic wearing his Hibari Family Crest.

There were times he really missed being a Hibari. Now, standing there at the back on the class, was one of them. Not because he wanted the backing that came with being a Hibari, but because he wanted to show the rest of the family, and Family, that he could and would be more than anyone here thought he could be.

All Might was talking up at the front, answering questions about what was going to happen, how the fights would be drawn and won, and where the fights would be held. They were all going to be called, one at a time, up to grab a little slip of paper that was going to be used to make the little teams of two. (Kyoya wasn't sure how they were going to be in teams of two with 21 students, but he wasn't going to question something that he was sure would be answered soon enough.)

All Might started calling out students one-by-one, going down the attendance sheet and Kyoya took a step forward just as the person before him grabbed their letter… only, his name got skipped. All Might called out the next name after Kyoya, without even pausing for Kyoya's name. After everyone had been called, All Might beckoned the teen forward, and cautiously, Kyoya stalked closer. He stopped a few paces away, but All Might literally just pulled Kyoya closer with a hand on his shoulder and called the class to attention by asking them to get into their pairs.

For a second, fear (a feeling that had no right being in his head) spiked, if only because he knew, he just _knew_ what the man was going to say next.

"Let's see… you're Quirkless, so…" the man said loudly, and the whispers abruptly started. Kyoya could feel the looks he was getting, and next to the fear, a feeling he had never had before – this life or the last – invaded his mind and soul; shame. Shame and embarrassment for being weak – and being unable to be what they all expected of him. Kyoya fought back the emotion with a blank mask and a steady, deep breath as the man – likely oblivious to what his words were doing to the teen right next to him – continued to look around. Suddenly the man gave a loud exclamation and started to drag him over to a man standing all on his own.

"Lets' put you here, with Young Hagakure-kun and Young Ojiro-kun. With your Quirks, his presence should help balance you out with the other teams! Ahaha!" He shoved Kyoya toward the two suddenly silent teens and gave them a thumbs up. Kyoya regarded the random pair of boots on the floor and the floating gloves and gave an educated guess that this was the invisible girl – and she was likely naked.

"Now then, the first pairs up are…?!"

* * *

Kyoya, Ojiro and Hagakure were the last people to enter the tunnel to head back to the monitor room, Hagakure dragging her feet a little more with each step. Kyoya was starting to get rather annoyed at her for her lack of speed, but he understood why she was slow to catch up to the rest of their class mates. Ojiro looked half-way between mad and disappointed, but he also looked like he wanted to ask the girl what was wrong. Before he could gather the courage to actually ask her, she stopped walking altogether and said quietly,

"' _With our Quirks'_ , he said." Ojiro looked up at where he guessed her face was before he looked down at the floor in front of his feet again.

"Yeah."

"W-what do you think he meant by that? That having Himura-kun with us would _'balance us out with the rest of the teams'_?" Her voice was shaking, and Kyoya got the feeling she was holding back tears. He couldn't blame her. Her hands shook as she brought them up to clasp in front of her chest, judging by the angle of her wrists. "D-do you think he meant that we aren't good enough?" Her voice broke halfway through with a sob, and Kyoya sighed and watched Ojiro's eyes harden.

"No, of course, he didn't-"

"Yeah, he meant it like that." Kyoya interrupted. Ojiro's hard eyes took on a different edge as he turned to Kyoya, settling a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Oi Himura! Can't you hear her-"

"I can hear her fine." Kyoya said, pushing the hand off him. He took two sharp steps toward Hagakure, his shoes clicking loudly.

"I'm Quirkless." He said, his voice hard and firm. "I hear everyday that I can't do this or that. That I'll never be good enough, or that I would just get in the way of other Heroes. You know that I do with that?" He looked hard into where he thought her eyes would be and continued.

"I overcome it. I beat all their expectation back into their heads, and I fight to get strong enough that they can't ever say anything like that to me again." In a move Kyoya never thought he would instigate, he reached out a hand to her. "So wipe your tears, herbivore, and lets' overcome it."

"Hi- Himura-kun…" Hagakure paused and her hands suddenly flew in straight lines where her face likely was. She clenched her hands into fists at her sides and pumped them down and up again once. "Yeah! You're right! Let's go!" she threw one hand up and the other reached out to take Kyoya's still out-stretched hand. Almost without his thinking, Kyoya's Cloud Flames jumped up and curled with a light, but so very powerful Indigo Mist. Chrome's name was almost off his tongue before he held it back, and a small smile curled the corners of his lips in the dark of the tunnel.

Of course the invisible girl was Chrome. Who else could she be?

* * *

Which do you guys like more? More content with a lot longer of a wait between chapters? Or less content and less time? I can do one or the other, I can't mix and match.

Also, THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS! Omg, I can't believe I got so many after just one chapter, guys! You make me feel all tingly inside! This is definitely the fastest growing story I've got yet!

Love, Mel.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back again!

To all of you who have reviewed, thank you! It always means so much to me that I have people reading, and enjoying, what I write. It's like a dream!

For those of you who may or may not be wondering how much Kyoya existing in this will change canon BNHA, this is where it really starts. Have fun! Oh, and no, I don't hate Uraraka. I actually really like her character, but for this story, Kyoya only finds her annoying until she gains his respect the same way she got mine; the fight with Bakugou, which is still a very long way away.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not KHR or BNHA.

* * *

The dynamic between his former Sky and Storm was… well, simply put, night and day to what Kyoya was used to seeing with these two. It really threw him for a loop as he watched Bakugou genuinely try to beat the life from Midoriya. Mainly because Hayato would willingly kill himself before he ever even thought of hurting Tsunayoshi, but Bakugou? He seemed to get off on beating their Sky. Kyoya would be genuinely creeped out by this switch if he hadn't spent the past day re-affirming that these people were strangers and _not_ family.

(It was still weird.)

Midoriya and the annoying herbivore won the 'battle' but Bakugou won the fight. Iida… didn't do much. He moved things around the room and out of the way, but that was really it. Then again, the annoying herbivore also did next to nothing. She ran around and used a floating pillar to bat a couple of rocks at Iida. (Until she stopped being annoying, she wouldn't be named properly, even in his head. Once she was deemed 'respected' she might get called by name. Maybe.) Annoying herbivores aside, though, it was an intense fight that had Kyoya on the balls of his feet, wanting more than anything at that moment to join them. He didn't care which side, he wanted to fight too!

"The next pair will be…?!" All Might shouted as he reached back into the boxes for new 'Villains' and 'Heroes'. "Teams I and B!"

Kyoya could feel just about every eye on him as he cocked his head, feigning disinterest. His team was the 'Villain' in this exercise, and it appeared that the 'Heroes' would be the other team, which consisted of the man with multiple arms and the guy with the two-toned hair with ice on his costume. Or maybe it was part of his costume? Either way, it seemed 'ice' might just be part of his Quirk.

Kyoya really hoped the teen wouldn't solely use ice to fight and would actually put up some sort of fun- er… _resistance_ to _challenge_ Kyoya in a battle. Yeah. That.

(Oh who was he trying to kid? He just _knew_ this was going to be a fun fight.)

The three of them were waiting next to the weapon, Chrome/ Invisible girl was saying something about 'getting serious and taking off her gloves and boots.'

"As an invisible individual, that's the obvious thing you should do." Kyoya said, turning to Hagakure. "Though I suppose… as a girl…"

"Ah." She sounded a like she just realized what he was saying. "Don't look, ok?"

"How can I? You're invisible." Kyoya deadpanned and looked back at Ojiro. "Right?"

"Ah ahaha, yeah. That's my thinking too." He said, a hand rubbing the back of his head.

"OK! I'm going to go be the vanguard. You guys keep the weapon safe, k?" Hagakure said as her bare feet smacked lightly toward the door.

"Step lighter! I can still hear you!" Kyoya called over his shoulder. He immediately stopped hearing her feet after that. Kyoya narrowed his eyes in concentration, his instincts telling him something was about to happen, and that he should probably be ready for anything.

He was so glad he lived his life as a Guardian in the Mafia. Some things just wouldn't happen right otherwise.

"Himura?"

"Shh."

Kyoya walked out to the hallway and placed a hand on the floor. He still couldn't use his Flames anywhere outside his body, but all this 'touching others to feel their Flames' gave him an idea. He expanded his senses as much as he could, as much as he ever had in his last life, forcing his Flames to at least tell him where other Flames were. He took a deep breath in… and he could sense Ojiro, beside him. Hagakure, stepping lightly down the stairs toward the enemy. And…

And a wave of some kind was coming his way. His Flames hadn't told him that – it was all his honed training and assassin's instincts. Kyoya lunged back into the main room, both tonfa in hand and he jumped straight up, the long part of one tonfa slamming into the ceiling. He activated the spikes so he could hold himself up – just as the room froze over.

He tisked as Ojiro's feet froze to the floor. No doubt Hagakure's feet had as well.

Kyoya placed a finger to his lips, quieting the teen as Ojiro looked up at him in distressed confusion. He couldn't blame the child, there had been no real warning before the room froze – it was truly Kyoya's instincts that acted in his favour. Now, with Kyoya hanging from the ceiling and partially hidden behind the frozen door, all that was left to do was to wait. With the 'Villains' Frozen over and unable to move, the 'Heroes' would have to come to them, he reasoned. Kyoya had never been a particularly patent person, but he would be damned if he let that be his down fall.

As foot steps got closer, an idea came to Kyoya's head. He blinked, not liking the idea, as it would mean less fighting and therefore less fun, but it was a far better way to secure a win for their team – and that was what Kyoya had said they would do, wasn't it? Overcome impossible odds. With a near silent sigh, one just loud enough to gather Ojiro's attention, he reached into his pocket and tossed a small object to the other man. Ojiro caught it, gave it a confused look for a second before realization sparked across his determined features. He gave a nod to Kyoya and looked back at the door as the sound of foot steps came close.

Ojiro stretched out the Capture Tape just as the half ice-covered teen stepped through the door.

"You can move to try to capture me if you want, but you would be tearing off the skin on your feet, and I doubt you would be able to fight at your best then." The teen said to Ojiro as he walked closer to get to the weapon, and once he was close enough Kyoya flung himself off the imbedded tonfa.

One foot hit the teen square in the back, and the other hit the base of his skull, where neck met head. The higher hit landed slightly lighter than the hit to his back, if only because Kyoya didn't want the other teen dead… unconscious was fine. The herbivore's corpse/ unconscious body was tossed into Ojiro's arms and Kyoya sighed. That was over disappointingly fast. He groaned as All Might announced that the 'Hero Todoroki' had been captured and could no longer move until the exercise was completed. Kyoya doubted the teen would even be awake by then.

He gave a slightly louder groan and wondered if the other teen was headed his way, or if he was waiting by the entrance for his team mate. Though, All Might did just announce that he was the sole 'Hero' left, so he would have to go in. But where would he be coming in from? As he wondered what to do, his communicator was connected through to Hagakure.

" _Please go around me!"_ she said in earnest panic. _"I know you can't see me, but I'm on the second-floor platform, almost right in front of you! My feet are bare and stuck, I can't move without hurting myself! You'll have to go the other way up. I won't even put up a fight! I promise!"_ there was a pause as she whimpered, _"Oh, you're just going around me - OW! Ow ow ow ow! Ok, you got past me."_ Another pause. Then the sentence that made her far more tolerable.

" _You get all that, Himura-kun?"_

"Loud and clear." He grinned. She put him through just so he would know where his opponent would be. What a lovely thing to do.

"Good job, Hagakure-chan." Ojiro said from just behind him, and Kyoya glanced over his shoulder at the other teen to give him a grin too. Ojiro smiled and gave Kyoya a thumbs-up.

' _Now, the fun begins.'_ Kyoya thought, almost giddy with excitement. The large teen was almost 7 times his strength, with 6 arms and he had a little more than half a foot on Kyoya in height. He stepped into the room with the air of a man intent on winning, and he looked around glancing between Kyoya and his one tonfa (the other was still stuck in the ceiling), then at Ojiro and his frozen feet, and then to his partner, laying unconscious on the floor between them. The man brought his arms up in a typical boxer's stance.

Kyoya let out a boyish laugh before he lunged.

The fight lasted about 6 times as long as the 'fight' with the other teen – that is, it lasted about 6 seconds. Kyoya hit three times with his one tonfa, twice with a fist, all to the gut, before he put his foot up on the other's still bent forward knee to hoist himself up to grab his other tonfa from the ceiling. He used the momentum from his jump to kick the other teen in the underside of his chin and used _that_ momentum to pull his tonfa free of the frozen tiles. He landed perfectly on his feet and in a mirror of the other teen's stance, ready to fight –

Only the other teen was down for the count.

Kyoya huffed as he straightened from his crouch and turned to Ojiro with an honest-to-god pout on his lips. All Might shouted their victory as Kyoya began nudging the ice-brained teen with his foot in hopes of waking him. Well… for him it was a 'nudge', for anyone else, it was a rather powerful kick.

"Oi, Himura. I get that you're disappointed, but you don't have to take it out on the unconscious guy." Ojiro said from his side.

"I wanna fight more. I thought being a Hero would let me fight more." Kyoya tried to keep the pout from his voice but had minimal success. He continued to 'nudge' the other teen awake.

"Is that why you're here? Trying to be a Hero so you can fight more?" Kyoya nodded and then turned a glare to the other teen as he laughed. "Wow, you really are an odd one! Tell you what. You wake him in a _'nicer'_ way, not by kicking him, and I'll spar you after school today."

Kyoya's eyes widened, and that was all the emotion he would let himself display, despite the sudden joy that lit in him with the opportunity. "…promise?"

Ojiro gave him a calm smile. "Yeah." He extended his hand. "Promise."

Kyoya was hesitant for only a moment. What if this was another person from his past, come to haunt him? What if this was another Family member he had lost and got back? From the trend lately, it stood to reason that Ojiro was someone he used to know, and now didn't. Kyoya really didn't want to deal with that, again. He already had to watch the people that were closest to him interact with other people and _be_ different people than he was used to.

But then again, he was Hibari Kyoya. He didn't _do_ fear or hesitation. He took the teens hand and their Flames met. Strong, bright and pure Rain Flames met Kyoya's Cloud, and they mingled as Kyoya gave an internal sigh of relief. He didn't know this person. He hadn't met this person before – they were entirely new Flames.

Kyoya gave Ojiro a small smile, a real, _genuine_ and rare smile.

Then he turned to the icy herbivore, leaned down to untie his hands and slapped the guy awake. (Really it only took one good back hand. Kyoya saw his eyes flutter open and slapped him again anyway.)

Ojiro made a sound somewhere between a chock and a laugh. "Hi-Himura. That's not what I meant." He chuckled.

" _Um, I hate to interrupt, but can someone make the ice melt? My feet really hurt."_ Hagakure said over their comms and stressed the second to last word with a whimper mixed in. Kyoya lifted a hand to his comm.

"On it." He looked to the ice herbivore, smirked at his glare and opened his mouth to 'kindly' ask him to melt his team members when he was rudely interrupted.

"Why did you slap me?" The teen asked as he stood, still glaring.

"Well, I had to wake you up somehow. Now, you-"

"I looked you in the _eye_ and you hit me again."

"…And?"

The teen gave him an even angrier glare. "And the next time you hit me, I will freeze you down to the bone."

Kyoya smirked. "Oh, how cold. How scary." He said in the most deadpan voice he could. "Now, about my team mates. Could you care to unfreeze them?"

"And what makes you think I would?" The ice herbivore was even more annoying than the weirdly named herbivore with the squeaky voice. Kyoya narrowed his eyes and moved as fast as his Flames could accelerate him in the small space he had to work with. He twisted around the teen, pulling one of the teen's hands behind his back, forcing the palm up and between his shoulder blades, and pulled his legs out from under him.

In less than the blink of an eye, Kyoya was kneeling on top of the ice herbivore, his knee forcing the boy's wrist into a near bone-breaking bend. He knew the boy's shoulder was probably straining too, with how high he had pulled his hand. Kyoya smirked as he slid the cool steel of his tonfa under the boy's throat and slammed the other into the ground in front of his face.

"I know you'll melt this ice, because if you don't," Kyoya hit the button for the spikes on his tonfa in front of the boy's face, and Kyoya _relished_ in the feel of his flinch. Kyoya slid the cold steel of his second tonfa under the other's chin again as he leaned in and whispered almost adoringly, _"I'll bite you to death."_

All Might came rushing into the building seconds after Kyoya had let the two-toned teen go, the building heated and his team mates thawed. Kyoya grabbed Hagakure's boots and gloves and walked out with a vicious smirk over his shoulder at the two-toned herbivore.

"You'll never be a Hero."

Kyoya paused and cocked his head toward the teen, allowing him a moment to continue.

"Young Todoroki, just because someone is Quirkless doesn't mean that-" All Might began, but Todoroki interrupted him.

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that you, Himura Kyoya, will never be a true Hero. You have too much evil in you. You _can not_ be a Hero." The boy said it in such a quiet, fearful yet determined voice that Kyoya just had to turn to see his face. The ice had melted away from his face, allowing Kyoya to see both his eyes – and Kyoya immediately knew he would never see this person eye-to-eye.

He knew the boy had strong Storm Flames – he had felt them while kneeling on his back – so he knew it wasn't Mukuro, but he'd be damned if he would ever get along with someone with heterochromatic eyes – not after his life-long feud with the illusionist. That being said, Kyoya _loved_ the determined caution glaring in those mis-matched eyes.

"What are you talking about?" All Might was studying Todoroki, but the teen wouldn't look back at him – he was focused solely on the teen most of the way past the door.

"Well," Kyoya began, gaining the attention of the older Hero. The herbivore with several arms was kneeling by Todoroki's side, four arms wrapped around his midsection and the bottom arm on each side had hands clenched into fists at the ground. He was glaring just as hard as the teen he was kneeling next to. "To be honest, you're right. I'm probably not the best candidate to be a Hero, morally speaking."

"Then what brings you here?" All Might asked in his loud and bellowing voice. His eyes were shadowed by his eyebrows and Kyoya couldn't get a good read on them due to that, but from the tone, the man wasn't being aggressive as he asked, he was just genuinely curious.

"I just want good fights with other carnivores like me. Villain or Hero, it really doesn't matter. But you really _do_ want me to be a Hero, because as a Villain… well…" Kyoya let an evil grin fold onto his lips and let his blood-lust roam free. He had kept it contained for most of his life, never let anyone feel it because no one would take him for a Hero if they did. "I'd probably bite you all to death on principal alone."

He turned back to the door and took a step, paused just before he stepped into the little floating black speck and handed the gloves and boots to Hagakure.

"Wha- how did-"

"You're communicator." Kyoya said as he walked past her, leaving both Hagakure and Ojiro wondering just who they had accidentally made 'friends' with.

* * *

"It's a fated battle between men!" The annoying herbivore squeaked to the two herbivores beside her. The three herbivores, Kyoya, and Ojiro had watched as Midoriya and Bakugou stood by the main gates and… well, 'talk' was the wrong word, but Kyoya couldn't care to find another that fit better. Kyoya ignored her as he walked passed, not just because she had no idea how 'fated' it really was with who they used to be, but also because Ojiro was walking next to him toward the training grounds for a spar.

After their interaction with All Might and the other team, Kyoya had half expected Ojiro to take back his offer for a spar. He had intentionally tried to scare everyone in the building with him, Ojiro and Hagakure included, and while Hagakure had backed off a bit, she also seemed just as reserved as she had before the fight – how Chrome used to be all the time before she had come to this world. Perhaps that was it? Maybe like with how Midoriya seemed a little more at ease with Kyoya due to their past, maybe Chrome was peeking through in this life?

Regardless, Ojiro seemed just the same as he was before Kyoya had tried to scare him. And maybe that bugged him a bit – he had actually _tried_ to scare someone away, and they wouldn't leave – but he was also way pre-occupied by the fact that he got to spar someone with a tail! He's never fought someone with a tail before, and it looked like Ojiro had full control over it. Would he use it like a Kangaroo, or just like another limb like his arm?

"So the training grounds are supposed to be just behind the building, I think…"

"Oh! Are you looking for the training grounds too?" A voice asked almost excitedly from behind them. Kyoya gave an internal sigh as he turned to look at the speaker. It was the red-head with the hardening Quirk, accompanied by the blond that was once Yamamoto Takeshi, the herbivore that looked like a bird, and the teen with multiple arms. Kyoya cocked his head to the side at the glare he was receiving from the brute, the bored indifference coming from the bird hybrid, and the happy smiles he was getting from the other two.

"Yeah," Ojiro said from just behind him. Kyoya glanced over his shoulder at him – and his instincts started _screaming_ to move. Kyoya listened, of course, moving back a step as he looked back to the people in front. His back met Ojiro's chest from how close they were and Kyoya couldn't move back any farther without toppling them over – so it was a good thing that the one step back was enough to evade the three-armed punch that would have hit other wise. As it was it was close enough to rustle his hair.

"Whoa! Dude, hold up! You don't have to be like that!" The red-head exclaimed as he pulled the large teen back with the other two's help. Kyoya just grinned.

"Rematch?" he asked, attempting for something similar to innocent despite the small amount of blood-lust leaking from him. He couldn't help it though – this herbivore had a fast punch, and he looked mad. It would be nothing but pure _fun_ to fight him when he knew what was coming. The bird herbivore and Ojiro seemed to be the only two that caught the intent, and they both backed off. The other two seemed to not notice and the angry herbivore who took the swing seemed to notice, but not care.

One of the arms came up and the 'head' of it turned into a disembodied mouth. "Yes. Rematch, at the training grounds. Now."

"Only if you're sure you can last longer than last time." Kyoya shrugged, a motion that seemed almost _too_ elegant to have come from him. It was meant to aggravate the teen, and it worked perfectly. With a silent glower, he stalked forward, passed Kyoya and toward to what was assumed to be the training grounds.

"You really do love fighting, don't you." It was phrased as a question but asked in a deadpan tone and Kyoya glanced at Ojiro before nodding and turning to follow the behemoth down the hall. The others followed him.

"So I'm Kirishima Ejiro! It's nice to meet you, bro! You guys were super manly today at the mock battles." Kyoya turned to the red-head and regretted his decision to take the other's pro-offered hand the moment their palms met.

' _Ah. I found Ryohei.'_

* * *

From the roof of the building the teens were exiting, a lone figure stood tall, watching them. He watched as they began rough-housing, being normal kids for a moment before tonfa slid into the hands of the violent teen in the middle they had clearly annoyed, and they all settled into battle ready stances – and then Kyoya attacked. The 5-on-1 seemed like it would be the beating of the century for the Quirkless teen in the middle, but if it really was who Aizawa thought it was, then the teen could take it.

Less than 5 minutes later, as the sun fully set behind them, Kyoya stood victorious over the groaning and withering teens on the ground, all of them thoroughly beaten. Aizawa let a small, fond smile fall across his lips, watching them question him. He was too far away to hear them properly, but he could guess that they were wondering if he really was Quirkless, or if he was even human. He was right on who this really was, although if he remembered his past remained unknown. Really, the only reason Aizawa had antagonized the kid earlier in the day was just to see if it was really him. The way he acted, the way he spoke, hell, the way he _walked_ – it was just so obviously Hibari Kyoya that Aizawa couldn't help himself. He had needed to know if he was really alone in this world. But he wasn't – he _wasn't_ all alone.

Aizawa reached up to play with the curled sideburns next to his left ear, only to catch nothing and remember sadly that they weren't there. Even after years and years of being 'Aizawa Shota', some parts of 'Reborn – The World's Greatest Hitman' remained.

* * *

Omake: Kyoya is actually very anti-social.

"…So, I don't like human contact. At all." Kyoya said to the dark of the tunnel. The end of the hall was only a couple meters away. If he walked through it while still holding Hagakure's hand… what kind of ridicule would he face? He had to shake her hand loose, and while he was actively trying, it seemed she was far stronger than he had anticipated.

(It never once occurred to him that all anyone could see was her gloves and boots, and if he just kept his hand down, no one would notice.)

"Hm? Oh sorry." Hagakure pulled her hand from his before a realization struck her. "Wait. You're the one that offered your hand to me first!" she exclaimed.

"I know. It surprised me too, but I still don't like people touching me."

"You're an odd one, aren't you?" Ojiro said from off to the side.

' _Oh if only you knew how 'odd' I was to this world.'_ Kyoya thought, but he merely gave a small hum to the other man.

* * *

Well… I made Kyoya a little eviller and more sadistic than I had remembered him to be in canon, but it fit so… yeah. How were the fights? And the plot twist? Did anyone see last bit that coming? Sorry for the cliff-hanger, and I know that a lot of you prefer longer chapters and a longer wait, but I felt it needed to end there. Next chapter will be longer, promise! And I'm most of the way through it, so the next chapter shouldn't be too much longer, wait wise!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back with the next installment!

I hope this chapter finds you all happy and well, and if not, then I hope this chapter makes you all at least smile! Also, I'll be interchanging names every once in a while, even in the same paragraph, so I'm sorry if it's a little confusing. Most of this chapter is Reborn centric, but the rest of the story is Kyoya, promise.

Warning; Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID), or multiple personality disorder, is a real thing, and I do not mean to make light of it in this story. Please know that and take this story with a grain of salt when it comes to hating me. For Reborn and Shota, they have two complete personalities, unlike Kyoya who only has the one. The reason is explained in the story (I hope clearly). This story is **not** a good reference on the disorder, and please, if you have any questions, ask me in a PM or in a review, and I will do my best to answer. And if I failed as a writer and there are a lot of the same questions, I'll answer them in the AN of the next chapter.

'Non-Italic' is whoever is at the forefront of Aizawa Shota's mind, and in control of their shared body.

' _In Italic'_ is whoever is taking the metaphysical 'backseat' to the other.

(This is for when Reborn and Shota talk to each other. It doesn't come up very often after this chapter.)

Disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

Aizawa Shota was ten days away from his 16th birthday when he remembered his past life in a sudden, coma-like, week-long 'nap'. His self-proclaimed 'best-friend', an annoying young man by the name of Hizashi, had asked what would happen if Shota used his Quirk on himself and… he was curious, alright? He didn't think anything would happen, or at least, nothing that couldn't be undone, and so he looked himself in the bathroom mirror at home and activated his Quirk.

And the next thing he knew, he was waking up in the hospital one week later. _Exactly_ one week, to the minute. He had no idea how he knew that, but he did, and that it was part of his assassins' training. Hizashi was there, beside him and nattering to his unconscious friend about all the things he had missed in the past week. And all Shota could think was that his name wasn't 'Shota' or anything, it was Reborn, dammit. Why were all these people calling him 'Shota'? And who _were_ these people anyway?

That's when Reborn remembered who he was now, as well as who he used to be. He asked to be left alone for a while, and he was left for the night to gather his thoughts. It was a hard thing to do when all he wanted to do was panic. Did he die? He would have had to die to be born again into this body and life. But… how?! He was Reborn! The Worlds Greatest Hitman! He _could not have died!_ And what happened to Tsuna and the rest? What about the other Arcobaleno? The Vongola? _Anyone?_

Reborn took a deep breath in and then out in a slow, steady sigh. He started a rhythm of slow breaths, allowing his mind to calm and think, really _think,_ about what to do next. The next couple of hours were a swirl of panic and calm and panic and calm and then finally, contemplation.

And the final conclusion?

Indifference.

Ah well. He's been dead before – and he was _Reborn_ before too. Haha. He can handle this life. Already on the path to becoming a Hero? Well… He can adapt. He wasn't the nicest person, but being a Hero? He could (maybe) be one.

…Maybe he could be an underground Hero?

* * *

A celebration for his safe return and for his birthday was held the day he was released from the hospital and all Reborn could think was that _'this party could be a lot more fun if I could introduce some Vongola Games… and those would be even_ better _with their Quirks.'_ Reborn didn't want to admit just how much _fun_ that could be. Having someone entertain him with their Quirks, only for Reborn to use his own Quirk as Shota to erase it at the most critical moment.

His evil chuckle at seemingly nothing caused quite a few people around him to back off. Hizashi cocked his head to the side, and then just laughed with him without knowing what they were laughing at.

Reborn graduated and started on the path that would lead him to underground work, became 'The Erasure Hero: Eraser Head' (he smacked Hizashi for that one, _hard_ ) and kept up a low profile. The work wasn't nearly as fulfilling as being 'Reborn: World's Greatest Hitman', but the part of him that was still Aizawa Shota said that it was enough to know that he was helping people. And that mindset was strengthened every time Shota stumbled upon a rapist in the process of stalking/ capturing/ or hurting their prey and stopped them.

Reborn made sure they never walked again.

(It was odd, what Reborn and Shota had in their head. Multiple people sharing the same mind – wasn't that Dissociative Identity Disorder?)

With time, about ten years, the two warring personas of Reborn and Shota started to solidify into their own separate personalities. Shota was the name and main personality that kept up appearances, and Reborn really only took the reins in fights. So when the fabled underground Hero got a bad case of Dry Eye, to the point that even Reborn's knowledge of 'Sun Flames', as well as his access to them, were unable to help much and caused the Hero to think of retirement, Reborn put up the idea of teaching the next generation instead.

While the Hero thing was his calling, Shota supposed he could be a teacher too.

And it turned out Reborn took the reins as a teacher too – in the most clinical sense. Shota kept Reborn from killing their students, and Reborn kept Shota from kicking them out without at least trying to find their individual potential.

(That one class though… they both internally shuddered at the memory. No potential. _At all._ And that may or may not scare Reborn a little, because if there really was no potential, then how the hell do those student's see their own society? If they thought they could half-ass their way though _U.A. Hero School_ then… what did they think would happen if and/or when they were out fighting the 'good fight'? Did they think they could magically win, and all would be well? No. Reborn would be damned if he let any of his students die while delusional.)

Reborn and Shota were perusing the names and files on their students this year when Reborn misread the name on one of them and had to re-read it twice before he could calm down. He shoved Shota to the side and took out the file on 'Himura Kyoya' and started to read it.

' _What is it? I thought I had control today.'_ Shota thought sullenly.

"Just… hold on." Reborn said out loud. Normally he wouldn't, but in his contemplative shock at the picture of the young man in front of him, he couldn't help it. Ebony black hair, pale– but not sickly– white skin, and a perpetual sneer of distaste… it had to be him! His eyes were a few shades darker, and his family name was different, but it had to be him.

Hibari Kyoya.

Reborn flipped to the next page and snorted a laugh. Quirkless, armed with only a pair of tonfa, and he still got the highest number against the robots? Oh yeah. It was him. But then again, maybe not. Himura got a fair number on the rescue points, and a high score on the written exam and Reborn seriously doubted Hibari would care enough to rescue someone, let alone take the written exam seriously. It was, as Reborn saw it, truly the 'good Samaritan' taken to a whole new level. Like, Tsuna-levels of good.

And then that also begged the question: if he really was Hibari Kyoya brought back to this world, did he remember his past life too? Or was it just Reborn seeing things that just weren't there?

(And honestly, Reborn _really_ hoped he wasn't just seeing things. He was having difficulty recently keeping himself convinced that he was even real to begin with, that the memories he had weren't made up and fake and that he had actually and truly existed before he woke up from that coma in Shota's body all those years ago. If he could find one person, just one, who knew him from before and that could collaborate his memories, then Reborn could put these baseless fears to rest.)

Until then, Reborn was stuck just being an extra in someone else's head. He sighed and got up to get an espresso before he let Shota take over again.

When Himura ended up being the first student into the training ground in their blue jumpsuit of a PE uniform, Reborn had to fall back enough to laugh (and yell out _'Kyoya! In a blue jumpsuit! There is a god, and_ _She loves me_ _!_ ') and Shota easily slid into place and tried to talk to the teen. He was brushed off and just before class started, the teen said something that silenced Reborn.

"Listen closely, because I will only say this once. I am a carnivore, and you are an herbivore. I bite small animals like you to death. I do not have friends."

' _Holy shit. It_ is _him.'_

'Since when do you swear?'

' _Since right now.'_ Reborn thought back. _'Now go be a teacher-_ oh, no, wait, let me!'

Before Shota could even question Reborn, the former hitman took over, (metaphorically) shoving Shota to the side. Shota raised a metaphysical eyebrow as he watched Reborn be a little bit more of an ass than usual, specifically toward Kyoya. Snide looks and remarks aside, Reborn actually took note of the student's potential. And there was a lot more here than last year – thank god. Shota was already writing off a few names in his head, but Reborn paid him no mind. It wasn't like him to let a student go just because they couldn't show potential in their first few days – hell, Tsuna didn't show potential until a few months into his training! The only reason he stuck to him was that he had to for the sake of his contract with the Vongola Nono.

(Reborn was actually so glad he did; the kid grew on him in just a few years – and he erased Reborn's curse!)

' _I know we share the same head, and therefore the same memories, but can you actually tell me about them some time? It sounds like a fun life you lived.'_

'Maybe one day. And yeah… it was a fun life. In the latter half.'

There was a little trick that Reborn took full advantage of with Shota's Quirk that allowed the hitman to actually see another person's Flames, and well as where to hit to knock them unconscious (or dead, but Shota wouldn't let him kill anyone since that wasn't _Hero like_ ). So when Shota used his Quirk on the young man with fluffy green hair, Reborn couldn't help but be taken aback. It was the purest Sky Flames he had seen since coming to this world – and with a larger quantity that he had seen too – and Reborn would be damned if that wasn't Tsuna's Sky Flames. Reborn remained in his 'backseat' to Shota's teachings, watching as the child tried again to throw the ball with and without using his Quirk at the same time. Just as Shota was about to write off the child, Reborn switched and pulled back Shota's Quirk, just to see what he would do. Someone with Tsuna's Flames had to have something up his sleeve.

And boy oh boy did he ever!

His Quirk seemed to give him superhuman strength, but the drawback was harsh – it broke him. So the boy activated his Quirk at the last possible second, just at the tip of his finger, and Reborn switched again to give a small cheer in the back of Shota's head. The kid didn't just have potential, he had _style_ and brains, and Tsuna's Flames!

The ever angry Bakugou ran at the bearer of Tsuna's Flames and Reborn acted on an old instinct to protect his student, wrapping his scarves around Bakugou and activating his Quirk to stop the other completely. He blinked to let Shota take over in his shock. That was… Hayato. Gokudera Hayato.

' _Wow. So many people from my past.'_

'I wonder why now?'

Reborn didn't comment, but he let Shota continue control for a short while. Once they had gathered all the students in the gym, Reborn took over again, since he was the better of the two at gaging potential – and because Shota only wanted to kick out some of the students he already saw as having none.

Reborn stalked over to Kyoya doing the Toe Touch, watching him bend literally in half, and he wanted to grin at the impressed whistle Shota gave, but just huffed and gave yet another snide remark. By the glare he was getting, Kyoya was getting irritated. (It made him want to laugh.)

And then the boy growled and Reborn had to switch places to _actually_ laugh.

(He missed the ensuing grief that passed over Kyoya's face for the faintest of seconds because of his laugh. Shota didn't, but he refrained from telling Reborn.)

* * *

' _So, why are you getting those fake forms together?'_ Shota asked as he watched Reborn. He read the top of the forms Reborn had written up and cringed. They were made to look like transfer forms.

'I want to make him hate me.'

' _Who? And do I want to know why?'_

'Himura Kyoya, and I need him to be mad at me so I can test how he reacts. The Hibari _I_ know would never take such an insult laying down.' Reborn glanced at the couch. 'Well, sitting down.'

' _And how are transfer forms, fake ones at that, going to insult him?'_ Shota no longer sounded curious – just doubtful.

Reborn removed his weaponized scarf and set it over the back of the chair. 'You'll see.'

And Shota did, indeed, see. And feel. (They both knew that bruise to his sternum would last for days, even with Reborn using his Sun Flames to heal them.) Shota felt more than a little terrified and Reborn couldn't help but feel _excited_.

' _So, what was his profession in our last life?'_ Shota sounded scared. Reborn couldn't blame him – he laughed at his counterpart's fear of a student, but he understood it. Kyoya was as much of a demon in this life as he was last time around.

'Mafia Enforcer. His kill count is actually pretty high, as I remember it. Nowhere _near_ mine, but he probably killed many more after I died.'

'… _yeah, we don't want him to be a Villain.'_

'Nope.' Reborn grinned as he thought it. They switched places so Shota could clean their desk. Reborn liked being clean and neat, but he had gotten lazy since Shota liked cleaning.

'So do you think he's like us?' Shota wondered a few minutes later.

' _Like what?'_

'Two people, one head.'

' _Hm… maybe? I don't know. I'm still questioning if we're crazy after all, and none of this is real. I still could just be seeing things.'_

They were quiet for a while, each thinking away from the other before Shota asked;

'So, coffee?'

' _Yaaaaasssss.'_

* * *

Reborn wanted to skip down the hall. It really was Hibari! Reborn had watched the mock battles through Shota's eyes and though he already knew it was Hibari Kyoya, there was now a high chance he remembered his past life too. Reborn took control and wandered up to the roof of one of the buildings to watch Himura Kyoya walk out with 5 other students. They all tried to beat him – but Reborn knew that unless they had the whole class against Kyoya, they couldn't win. And even with the whole class, they might not win.

And Shota was starting to believe him on that too.

' _Is he seriously Quirkless? I've never seen someone that powerful.'_

'I have no doubts that he's actually Quirkless, but the real question is if he remembers me. I'll ask him tomorrow… maybe I'll have fun with it.'

* * *

\- (Back to Kyoya!)-

The day started just like the last few for Kyoya. An early start to school, the first one there, listening to the quiet of the building, watching herbivores take their seats, and then waiting on their teacher, Aizawa Shota. Ojiro and Hagakure walked over to his desk to say their morning greetings and to ask how he was, but Kyoya barely responded more than a nod. The red-headed herbivore and the lightning herbivore greeted him with so much enthusiasm they nearly screamed their 'good mornings', and the bird omnivore nodded his version from the door before going to his desk.

(Kyoya raised his level to omnivore because he liked the other's style. It was dark and quiet, yet strong. Just how Kyoya liked his subordinates.)

Their teacher walked in as casually as always, but just before he began to take attendance (but still after the bell) All Might slammed the door open, interrupting their teacher as he began to say the first name.

"Aizawa-kun! I need to speak with Himura Kyoya, Ojiro Masahiro, and Hagakure Toru."

The morning sleepy silence turned shocked in a second, and Kyoya blinked up in surprise. He glanced at Ojiro, the other watching him as if he were their leader (as he should since Kyoya _was_ the Alpha carnivore in this room). Kyoya ignored him and stood. He had a feeling Hagakure was watching him too, but it was impossible to actually tell from his current vantage point. Ojiro and Hagakure got up with him and joined him by the door.

"Be sure not to mark us absent, _Sensei._ " Kyoya purred the last word, his lips dripping venom with his smirk.

The returning smirk he saw in the corner of his eye wasn't what Kyoya expected – rather it threw him off as it looked so familiar. Kyoya turned to face the man completely, eyes narrowed, but the expression was smothered by the man's look of irritation. Kyoya gave him another look of distrust before he turned his back and left the classroom with the other two, walking behind the behemoth of a man they called All Might.

They followed their teacher most of the way down the hall when the man abruptly halted, spun around on his heel and bowed at a perfect 90-degree angle.

"I AM SORRY FOR WHAT I SAID TO YOU THREE YESTERDAY!" He shouted. Ojiro and Hagakure reeled back with the sheer force of the man's apology. Kyoya glared harder at the noise. All Might straightened with a sombre-like expression and continued. "It was brought to my attention that what I said when I introduced Himura to your group could be misconstrued as me believing your Quirks aren't enough to become Heroes with. And for that, I am truly so sorry. I honestly believe you three will be wonderful Heroes." He looked pointedly at Kyoya and gave him a thumbs up.

"And yes. Even you, with your Villain-esque persona." Kyoya grinned with a near predator's smile, nodded to the man and turned to head back to the classroom. Kyoya could honestly not care less about an apology, genuine or not (though Kyoya couldn't sense the man was lying, and he was good at catching that considering all the… _interrogations_ he pulled for the Vongola), he just wanted to fight the older Hero someday. It was only when he reached the door that he realized Ojiro and Hagakure weren't with him. Kyoya turned to look over his shoulder, watching Ojiro frown, but nod subtly at the man, and Hagakure… well, Kyoya couldn't see her, so he assumed that she bore the same expression as the teen beside her.

The tall man gave them a thumbs up and started to walk away, Ojiro and Hagakure all but actually running up to Kyoya. He gave them a raised eyebrow – as curious an expression as he was physically capable of giving – and Ojiro shook his head with a smile. Hagakure spoke for them both.

"He just wanted to make sure that we knew that he thought our Quirks were cool and gave us some ideas on how to use our Quirks better. Or well…" she paused. "I kind of already knew all the 'suggestions' he put out, and I think Ojiro-kun does too."

"Yeah… My dad already told me all of what All Might told me when I was small… but the man is trying, I think, to be a good teacher. He's a great Hero and a great guy, it's just his first time being a teacher. So I think we should let him off the hook with that, you know?"

"Yeah, me too. What about you, Himura-kun?"

Kyoya shrugged. "I really don't care." He opened the door and allowed Ojiro and Hagakure to enter before him. He closed the door a bit forcibly when he saw the way Aizawa was grinning at him. It looked so… familiar. It clicked when the man cocked his head _just so._ Kyoya's eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed in displeasure. It… it couldn't be _him,_ could it? Kyoya had forgotten to check the man's Flames due to his pride being dented by the man the day before, so it could be.

Well, there was one way to check, without touching.

" _Se riesci a capirmi, pranziamo, Reborn."_ Kyoya said quietly as he paused at the man's podium on the way to his desk. He saw the look of mischief in the man's eyes and knew he had his confirmation.

" _Certo, Giovane Skylark. Sarebbe il mio piacere pranzare con te."_ Reborn responded, his tone betraying none of the unbridled joy bursting inside him.

"Spar me." Kyoya said loudly with sparkling eyes.

"Hmm… maybe. Later." Reborn purred, all sin and danger.

Kyoya gave a small smile and a nod and turned to head back to his desk.

* * *

" _If you can understand me, let's have lunch, Reborn."_

'He does remember me!'

' _hip hip hurray. Let's teach the class.'_

'You are never any fun, Shota.' Reborn frowned and, ignoring the other's rejected sigh, got back to the class he was supposed to be teaching.

' _By the way, what did you say back to him? And how do you know a language I don't?'_ Shota asked about half an hour later.

'I said that lunch would be nice*. And I know the language because I really was a real person before I woke up as you – _Hey!'_ Reborn yelled as he was roughly shoved down.

'Ha, you let your guard down. It's my turn now.' Shota thought smugly, turning back to the chalkboard to continue the math equation.

* * *

Lunch was a bare few minutes away when Kyoya realized he had invited Reborn out to eat… when he himself had forgotten his Bento. He had no lunch. He refused to think of this as an embarrassment, however, as having only a sandwich seemed simultaneously worse and better. As the bell rang for lunch and herbivores began gathering their things to leave, Kyoya remained seated as he watched Reborn speak to someone on the other side of the door, just out of Kyoya's line of sight. He resisted a sigh and moved to get up when he was suddenly surrounded.

Five… no six? That wasn't right either. But they were all asking him to join them for lunch, and try as he might, Kyoya couldn't turn them down. Not in the "I really shouldn't but I guess I can" kind of polite way, but more in the _'every time he opened his mouth someone spoke over him'_ kind of way. He was getting more and more irritated by the second and _none of them would_ _ **shut up**_.

"Ok, I think Himura here is about to explode on all of you, so why don't you give him some room to breathe?" A new voice spoke up, and although Kyoya wouldn't ever admit it aloud, he was extremely relieved Reborn had decided to come save the rest of his students from Kyoya killing them. The students all took a step back and Kyoya took a deep breath in, released it in a quick sigh and glared at the other students around him as he counted heads.

Hagakure, Ojiro, the red-head Kiri-something, the annoying bubbly blond Kaminari (who was easy to remember due to his quirk and name being practically the same) and the omnivore Tokoyami and his 'shadow'… so it _was_ 6 people… sort of.

(Kyoya watched in mild fascination as the shadow seemed to preen under his stare.)

He snapped his eyes to Reborn and switched to Italian, just to mess with the irritating Herbivores around him. _"Quindi, pranzo?"_ (So, lunch?)

" _Si."_

Kyoya followed the man out of the room, listening to the questions as they started floating behind him. He smiled and tilted his head over his shoulder as Ojiro called out to him a little louder than the rest. Kyoya waved over his shoulder and left the classroom with a little more flair than he would normally allow. He was starting to like showing a little flair.

" _So, I'm guessing you enjoy messing with the students here?"_ Reborn asked after a short moment of silence.

" _You say it like it's a bad thing."_ Kyoya replied, before realizing they had spoken in Russian.

" _This is true. Are you enjoying this world and all it's… 'Quirks'?"_ Reborn asked, this time in English, both to get the pun across easier and to let Kyoya know he wanted to play. Kyoya's answering smirk told the older hitman that he was game.

" _It isn't the worst world, I suppose. These powers are a little ridiculous, though."_ Kyoya said in perfect German. Neither man would admit it, but they both wanted to skip down the hall like little girls at the sheer joy of having their deepest fears vanish. Kyoya could admit that more than once he had wondered if he was insane – because there was no record of a 'Hibari' family anywhere in this country. And no 'Vongola' anywhere in the world either. Nothing that tied his memories to facts that he could call 'proof'; aside from his random knowledge about something no one else in this world knew about – Dying Will Flames.

" _Oh, indeed. I'll admit it amused me as much as it made me wonder about the sanity of the people in this world when I first looked into the origins of these powers."_ Reborn snarked in Dutch. This was a game they had played many times before, in their past life, a take on Shiritori using full parts of a conversation rather than simple words or small phrases, and different languages each time. You use the sound of the last syllable of the previous language into the first of the next, with bonus points if you tied into a 'dead' language. It had been one of Kyoya's favourite games – with the obvious exception of straight up sparring.

Now _that_ with the hitman was fun.

Kyoya allowed a small laugh that he knew he wouldn't have allowed in his former life and looked up from under his bangs at the other man. _"To be honest, I had doubted my_ own _sanity for a while."_ He replied in French, ducking his head down low again.

" _You seem to enjoy this life more, you know that?"_ Reborn replied in a lesser known dialect of Hindi. One of the ways to win this game was to trip the other person up with a language they didn't know – it was mainly how Reborn won every time. Kyoya huffed, thoroughly annoyed that the man had tried to win in that way; _again_.

" _I have no idea what you're talking about."_ Kyoya said in irritated Mandurian. Then he blinked and looked around the unfamiliar hallway. _"By the way, where are we going?"_ he continued in the same language.

" _You invited me to lunch, I was following you_." Reborn said in crisp Greek.

" _I've not fully explored the building, I don't know where anything is really. I was following you; you work here."_ Kyoya admitted in a Native American Cree dialect.

" _Well you don't have a lunch box, so I thought you were taking me to the cafeteria."_ Reborn responded in High German.

Kyoya opened his mouth to retort when he paused, slowing his steps to a stop as he looked at the former hitman with a predatory grin. "I already used German. I win."

"What? No, you… you did." Reborn huffed a light curse and groaned. "Alright. Fine. You win that round. But next time I'll win!"

Kyoya decided he wouldn't be a complete asshole and rub his win in the man's face (he let his grin do that for him), and casually responded with, "Sure. So where is the cafeteria?" Reborn muttered under his breath darkly and turned on his heel sharply, a crisp 'this way' fell from his grit teeth. Kyoya almost trotted behind the man and glanced up at his face just in time to watch the man… shift.

It was weird. One moment and the man looked a very angry sort of irritated, and the next he looked bored and only a little irritated. His eyes switched from clear and sharp, observing everything to slightly downcast and drooping sleepily. His steps didn't actually faulter, but his gait switched up a bit, with slightly heavier steps than Kyoya had known the older man to have. And the most shocking difference was the man's posture – Reborn would never slouch, no matter how slight! (Kyoya had seen the man stand with a perfect posture while literally _dying from a poisoned bullet wound to the gut._ )

Kyoya raised an eyebrow and blurted out, "Who are you?"

"Your teacher, Aizawa Shota." The man drawled in a tone that was a little different than the one Kyoya was used to hearing from Reborn. It didn't have its usual mocking undertone to it Kyoya had come to associate with the hitman, even with this very different voice. Kyoya hummed, not entirely convinced, but he kept quiet until they reached the very overcrowded cafeteria.

"Uh… no." Kyoya muttered, briskly freezing on the spot. There was no way in _Hell_ he was going to walk out into that crowded mess of herbivores. And now that he thought about it, his wallet was in his bag anyway – though, really, he couldn't afford to eat lunch here even with his wallet. Kyoya listened to the man next to him chuckle and glanced up to see the perfectly postured man he was almost expecting with that laugh. Reborn's eyes were back to being sharp and observant, and that mocking Drawl was back in his tone. (And honestly, it made Kyoya wonder if what he had seen before was just an illusion.)

"What?" The hitman asked casually, "Afraid of a few people?"

"Never." Kyoya huffed. "I'm just not hung-"

His stomach growled traitorously. Kyoya growled back. Reborn raised an amused eyebrow. Then the shift happened again.

"What did you have for breakfast?" The teacher asked. Kyoya looked back up into the inquisitive eyes of a man he didn't know, with a posture that _definitely_ wasn't Reborn's, and this was all so confusing.

"Food." Kyoya barked back, starting to get annoyed by this stranger. What was happening with Reborn? The man cocked a lazy eyebrow.

"How much food?"

"None of your business." Kyoya turned away, ignoring his stomach as it growled louder.

"Clearly not enough food." The man drawled, and Kyoya looked back at the man to see the perfect posture of the hitman, _again!_

"Ok, I don't like swearing, but what the fuck?" he growled lowly, "You both are and aren't Reborn. How?"

The man jolted to the side a moment before Reborn's almost signature calculative gaze bore into Kyoya's for nearly a minute. Kyoya did his best to hold the man's stare back, but the amazing smell of food was so very distracting. Reborn opened his mouth when the teen's stomach interrupted them even louder than it had before. Kyoya glared through his light dusting of a blush, determined to not get distracted. The man in front of him made another shift and sighed, and again Kyoya was staring down a stranger.

"Ok, let's get you some lunch first, then-"

"No need."

"You're literally starving right in front of me. I can't let a student go hungry."

"…I can't afford it." Kyoya finally muttered. He crossed his arms like a child, puffing his cheeks slightly as he turned away.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya glared up at the still-not-Reborn stranger and huffed.

"My allowance. I used it all to pay for the first two months rent on-"

"Himura. The food provided by Lunch Rush here at U.A. is free to students."

Kyoya blinked up at not-Reborn for two seconds with a blank stare, before turning to head to the line of students gathered for lunch. (He didn't run. He just power-walked very quickly with long strides.)

* * *

'Would you quit pushing me and shoving me?! It's irritating!' Shota yelled in their head, trying to figure out why Reborn was even acting like this.

' _Indeed it is irritating. To Kyoya.'_ Reborn snickered back. He flipped them again and rocked back in shock as the teen actually swore at him.

'Wahhh that's new.' Reborn said to Shota.

' _What? That he's so irritated he asked us what we were doing to him?'_

'No. He swore. I don't think I've ever heard him swear at me… or at anything, really.'

' _Hmm? Well, I would too if I was getting irritated. How can he tell between us though? Not even my parents can.'_

'He's that good.' There was a pause as Reborn went to respond when Kyoya's stomach seemed to roar in desperate need to be heard. The teacher in Shota got concerned and jumped ahead of the hitman while Reborn was too preoccupied laughing to fight back. Shota fought to keep control of their body while he informed Kyoya of U.A.'s policy on hungry students.

Honestly, if the students could afford it, then they were charged for their lunch with the exception of holidays. But if a student was from a poor family, lived on their own, or otherwise had an exception note from the principle on their file, they got free lunch. Every student "Paid" for their food by swiping their student card in a little machine at the end of the line. Students who could afford lunch loaded money onto their card whenever, and students who couldn't simply swiped their card to record that they had gotten food. It was one of U.A.'s ways to discreetly help less fortunate students – because no one should have to learn or fight on an empty stomach.

' _Isn't Kyoya's wallet in his bag in the classroom? Wouldn't his student card be there?'_ Reborn 'helpfully' remembered with just enough time for Shota to jog after Kyoya. Lunch was free to students, not faculty, so if he wanted to not be a liar to Kyoya, then Shota would have to buy both their lunches for today.

'And there goes our bonus this month.' Shota thought as he stood behind Kyoya in line for food, already texting Lunch Rush about the student in front of him, and to just charge Shota for it rather than charge the student. He would have to make a note on Kyoya's file to have his card be for free lunches starting tomorrow.

' _Ah, we can take it.'_

* * *

Kyoya may have overeaten, _slightly…_ maybe a little more than slightly. He was starting to get used to having only a little food for breakfast or dinner, but now that there was a true amount of food for him to eat for lunch, he stuffed himself. And maybe it was a little much, because once he found himself in the teacher's lounge again, by Reborn's desk, Kyoya flopped onto the man's couch, propped up his feet and started to doze.

"Kyoya… Kyoya, you can't sleep here."

Kyoya didn't respond and he really did want to sleep, but listening to the man sigh, he opened his eyes and turned a glare to the man beside him, watching the man's closed eyes flick back and forth as if watching something Kyoya couldn't see.

"So, how are you both Reborn and not Reborn?" Kyoya asked slowly, watching the man open his eyes and raise an eyebrow.

"… I don't know what you're talking about."

Kyoya just stared at the man for almost a full minute before the 'shift' happened again and Reborn was sitting in front of him. "When did you get your memories back?" the hitman drawled.

"I was 10 years old, in this world, when I got them in full. They started when I was 5." Kyoya said as he sat up properly on his seat. He was sure to be proper in front of the man he had always admired, even when the man was stuck in an infants' body.

"So they started when you were very young, and you got them back slowly?"

"Is that not what I just said?" Kyoya narrowed his eyes as Reborn smirked.

"I got mine when I was 16. Well, when Shota was 16." Kyoya blinked in confusion, then gave the hitman a deadpan glare with a raised eyebrow until the man continued. "When I remembered my past life as 'The World's Greatest Hitman, Reborn' I, or rather, _we_ split into two different people occupying one single body. One being Reborn," the hitman waived, and the shift happened again before Kyoya's eyes, posture slouching, eyes drooping, body language altering just slightly.

"And the other being me, Aizawa Shota."

Kyoya blinked twice, "Then how am I not two people? I have my memories of my past life, as Hibari Kyoya, why haven't I been split into two people?"

The shift happened again and Reborn was back with his perfect posture and demanding aura. "You seem to enjoy this world a lot more, and you're far more open to others than you were in the past – don't think I didn't notice how you've already become attached to that Ojiro kid. Well, my theory is that because it took 5 years for you to remember everything, and at such a young age, the Himura Kyoya of this world just melded with the Hibari Kyoya of the past."

Kyoya hummed in thought as he looked away at his knees, head cocked to the side. "I'll allow that possibility…" Kyoya started slowly before his eyes rose up to meet Reborn's again and he added sharply, "But I have not become attached to Ojiro. I'm a carnivore, not-"

"The fact that you just called him by name and not 'that herbivore' is reason enough to admit that you've become attached." Reborn interrupted. Kyoya glared and opened his mouth to retort when the bell signifying the end of lunch rang, alerting everyone that afternoon classes were to begin in 5 minutes.

"Saved by the bell?" the hitman shot.

"Indeed you were. I was just about to bite you to death for that comment." Reborn grinned, and together they walked back to the classroom bickering in different languages, Reborn sticking true to his word and winning their second round by using a language that this world has, that their old one didn't.

Kyoya sneered at his back for the rest of the day.

* * *

*Because Reborn is a suave MF, he actually said "Of course, young Skylark. It would be my pleasure to have lunch with you." Also, that Shiritori game with different languages? I don't think they actually match up the way I described them, but I'm just gonna pretend they do.

Alright! It's really late and really long, but I assure you the next chapter probably won't be this long… or this long of a wait either. I had college exams and a lot of final projects these past few weeks, but that's all done until September now. Yay!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back again.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or BNHA. I love them, but I don't own them.

* * *

The day started as normally as any routine day – for everyone but Kyoya. He had woken up late, got changed in a rush, ran out of his apartment, got three blocks away when he remembered he forgot to grab his bookbag, ran back, grabbed the bag, locked the door and _finally_ left for school. He got there with 10 minutes to spare – or he would have if there wasn't an absurd number of herbivores packed tightly against the doors of the school, blocking the entrance like a hoard of animals.

"You there!" One of them with a microphone shouted at Kyoya, calling the attention of three or four others, some with cameras and one other with a mic.

"Are you a first-year student?"

"How are classes with All Might!? Is he a good teacher?"

Kyoya would openly admit he was overwhelmed at that moment. The attention the first bundle gave him called him into question with several others, and he was _seconds_ away from tearing into all of them at once when-

"He's got no comment for you." Someone from behind Kyoya said, a hand lightly resting on Kyoya's shoulder. Kyoya was pulled back against a chest and directed toward the main gate and away from the people. He stretched out his Flames and let out a small breath of relief when he was met with Ojiro's pure Rain Flames. Ojiro let go and took a step away from Kyoya once they were out of relative earshot of the mass media at the gates.

"You ok? You look like you were just about to kill them."

"I don't like crowding."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Kyoya looked at the other teen for a moment, with his less deadly version of his deadpan stare.

"I also don't appreciate sarcasm."

Ojiro ducked his head with a small laugh and a smile. "Noted."

"Ojiro-kun! Himura-kun!" Hagakure called from the front door to the building.

"Good morning." Ojiro greeted kindly as they walked up to her. Kyoya grunted.

"Good morning to you too! It's rare to see you so late, though, Himura-kun. You ok? Your tie is crooked too."

Kyoya blinked down at his chest and noticed that it was, indeed, crooked. And his shirt was untucked on one half. "I woke up late." He offered as an explanation and tossed his bag at Hagakure to tuck in his shirt. Hagakure caught the bag and giggled, bringing a hand up to her face. Ojiro just smiled more and set his bookbag down. He brought his hands closer to Kyoya, pausing a couple inches from the other's chest and looking up in askance.

Kyoya lifted his chin an inch and looked off to the side as Ojiro stepped in closer and fixed his tie. It took no longer than a couple seconds, but it was just long enough for Hagakure to get an idea and implement it. A quick 'Snap' and she took a picture and bolted the moment she had it – which was the only thing that saved her as Kyoya took chase a half step behind her.

Hagakure limped her way into class seconds before the bell with a chuckling Ojiro and a huffing, fuming Kyoya right behind her.

"I said I was sorry! You didn't have to tackle me!"

"Of course I had to, you wouldn't stop running away."

"Because you were chasing me!"

Ojiro clapped a hand on Hagakure's shoulder as he laughed a little louder at her plight. "It's really your fault, you took the picture."

She turned to him with a pout she knew he couldn't see and huffed, "But it was cute."

"What was cute?" Ashido cut in, sliding up to the others standing near the door.

Hagakure turned to the pink girl, but before the invisible girl could divulge the scandalous contents of the now deleted picture, Kyoya lay a hand firmly on her shoulder. He didn't even need to say anything; the action was more than enough to get across his displeasure of gossip.

"Ah… n-nothing. Oh, look. Class is starting so let's go sit, yeah?"

"Good herbivore. You learned a lesson."

"Himura, stop teasing your classmates and go sit down." A voice called from the doorway. Kyoya looked over his shoulder at the slightly slouched posture of their teacher and huffed as he retracted his hand and left to sit down. He sat and looked around the room as the teacher took attendance and announced that they needed a class rep, and that they would be deciding on that between themselves.

Immediately hands went up for volunteers for class rep, people all but shouting that they would do it. One of them, directly beside him, even went so far as to suggest they could do something about girl's skirts being shorter. Then, just as Kyoya was starting to get irritated with all the noise, Iida Tenya stood tall, with his hand raised the highest, and quieted the class with the suggestion of a vote, saying that if someone would have multiple votes despite no one really knowing each other yet, wouldn't that mean that they would actually be a good leader? They all voted, and Kyoya, for really just a split second, thought to vote for his Sky because the small animal was someone Kyoya had followed before, and never once regretted it – but now? His eyes slid over to Midoriya Izuku, studying the young male.

No… this young carnivore wouldn't be right as a leader in any capacity yet. He would be, in time, but not right now. He hummed in thought as he wondered who would be best suited for the job and was reminded who had actually silenced the class just a minute ago.

Sure, Kyoya hated feeling like an underling, and sure he could have voted for himself, but he knew that if he were to try to control this rowdy lot, he would definitely, and actually, kill at least 3 of them before the next week was done.

He slipped his vote in for Iida Tenya.

* * *

"So we have a tie for first place!" One of the herbivores up front crowed and Kyoya dug his head deeper into his arms, a vein attempt to ignore the world and sleep.

"Ah, um, Himura-san?"

"What." Kyoya muttered without looking up at the herbivore that disturbed him.

"You're up."

Kyoya opened his eyes to stare at the … person (?) in front of him. Or rather, beside him, as his seat at the back was right next to the herbivore that spoke to him. It was a tiny person, with some dark purple balls on his head, and for some unfathomable reason, Kyoya wanted to see how far he could punt the thing out the window. He wouldn't, but he wanted to.

Kyoya slid his eyes up at the front board and saw that his name had three votes next to it, along with the green small animal, already standing at the front and shaking in his red sneakers. Kyoya stalked up to the front with all the deadly grace of a cat on the hunt and read all the names that didn't have votes next to them. Three stood out as the culprits to name him leader. Still facing the board, he addressed them.

"Hagakure, Ojiro, Tokoyami." He picked up the chalk eraser and cleared his name from the board. "While it pleases me greatly that you would put your trust in me, you must realize that were I to lead this class as a whole, I would bite at least three people to death within a week from how annoyed I would be." He turned back to the class and started toward his desk, watching the three of them fidget at their desks. He would thank the three personally later, maybe try for another spar with Tokoyami and Ojiro, and maybe include Hagakure as well, just to see her hand-to-hand combat skills. The way she dodged him this morning showed promise in her footwork.

In the end, it came down to the green small animal and an herbivore he hadn't spoken to directly before, Yaoyorozu Momo as vice rep. Classes resumed as normal for the rest of the morning and then it was lunch. Reborn/Aizawa left the classroom before Kyoya could even pack his textbooks into his bag, and the teen was left to fend for himself in the sudden mix of students. With a sigh he allowed himself to be dragged/ guided to the cafeteria by the two herbivores (and one omnivore) that had voted for him.

The line was long, and the room was noisy, but the food was good and free, so Kyoya stood quietly and bore it. Tokoyami was standing behind him while Ojiro and Hagakure stood in front – though that was only when they actually gathered their food, as they stood more or less in a loose circle otherwise.

Kyoya watched every student in front of him as they all swiped their student cards once they reached the end of the line – but… wasn't it free? Why would students have to do anything if it was free? Kyoya obligingly pulled out his wallet and student card, getting ready to swipe it despite his suspicions. After all, the food smelled so good, and he had rushed this morning, so he hadn't grabbed anything to eat. He would discus the discrepancies he has with Aizawa later – seeing how it was the teacher and not the hitman that had possibly lied to him.

He led the pack to a random table at the very back of the room, as far away from the crowding noise as possible, and sat down with his back to the wall, Ojiro to his left, Tokoyami across from him and Hagakure adjacent. Normally, Kyoya would hate the sheer amount of people this close to him, but they acted as a wall between him and the rest of the herbivores in the cafeteria, so he allowed it.

"So, quick question," Hagakure started, "How did you know it was us that voted for you?"

Kyoya took a moment to swallow the food in his mouth and answered honestly. "Because you are all good followers." He watched them give him a slightly sour and contemplative look. "Don't give me that; it's not a bad thing. It just means that you can make a good leader into a great one."

"And what makes you think you _wouldn't_ be that great leader?" Tokoyami asked, his shadow popping out for a moment to grab at the teen's food. The shadow let out a warbly whine as Tokoyami pulled his tray away at the last second, but the dark teen otherwise ignored the creature.

Kyoya really couldn't help but find it cute, so he offered it one of his Tempura. The shadow gasped, slid under the table, and wiggled in between Ojiro and Kyoya, gleefully nibling on the treat. **"I wanna keep him, Fumi! He gives me food!"** the shadow said in a voice that Kyoya both expected from the creature, and didn't expect at all, since he thought the thing didn't speak. Its' cuteness went down by a considerable degree –

"Oh, it speaks? That's so cool, Tokoyami-kun!" Hagakure exclaimed.

"I think I **am** a great leader, just in smaller and more competent groups of people that won't annoy me into biting them to death." Kyoya explained, blatantly ignoring the ensuing conversation between the creature, Hagakure and Ojiro.

Tokoyami chuckled and opened his beak to retort to that, when a sudden alarm blared through the cafeteria, telling the students to leave immediately. Ojiro flagged down one of the third years running by and asked him what the alarm meant.

"It means that there's an intruder here on campus!" he exclaimed, "You first years should start to run too!" And with his piece said, he bolted for the doors, with everyone else that had been eating just a minute before.

' _No. Too many herbivores.'_ Kyoya thought, and went back to his food, eating the next piece of his salad without pause.

"Himura! Let's go! You heard that third year, someone got onto the campus!" Ojiro nearly yelled in his panic, stupidly grabbing Kyoya's arm and attempting to pull the slighter teen up out of his seat. Really, if there hadn't been food on the table, Kyoya might have thrown the teen onto it, and bitten him to death. As it was he snarled,

"Stop panicking! Use your head, herbivore! We are in UA high school, literally every teacher here is or was once a prominent Hero – there is no need to run. Everything will be fine. Just calm down and walk to the exit." He pulled his arm from the other's grasp and went back to eating.

"You should still come with us, Himura." Tokoyami said, his shadow disappearing into his back once the alarms started going off, half eaten tempura abandoned on the table beside his tray. Kyoya looked up at him with his deadpan glare.

"And stop eating when this is the first thing I've eaten today? No. I'll join you when I'm done. Now, you three go ahead."

"But Himura-kun!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kyoya glared up at them. "Did that sound like a request? _Because it wasn't._ "

The three teens shuddered in unison, looked at each other, and nodded at Kyoya. Then they turned to start toward the exit at a much slower pace than everyone else had, while still walking a quicker pace than normal. With the peace Kyoya had longed for finally at hand, Kyoya began to eat his food again, allowing himself to savour it. He watched as the teens, whom he may or may not have just shunned away from him, vanished around the corner and sighed. He just wanted to eat in peace _and_ keep his new herbivores safe from what ever threat had entered the building. Was that too much to ask for?

About 30 seconds later, Ojiro came jogging back, though he slowed to a power walk as someone's shouting reached their ears. It sounded like Iida yelling that everything was fine, and that it was just the media that had broken in.

"Damn Iida's got a good set of lungs on him." Ojiro said as he sat back down next to Kyoya. The black-haired teen nodded with a pout.

"You would think he has to, considering his quirk." He responded. Ojiro hummed as he picked up his chopsticks and continued his lunch like he hadn't left it at all. "I thought I told you to leave."

"I did leave." Ojiro said around a small bite of food. He swallowed and continued. "You didn't say I couldn't come back."

Kyoya stared at him as he chewed his next bite.

"What? It's not like I could actually leave my friend here to get in trouble all alone. All you did was skip breakfast and want to eat lunch – that isn't something you should be in a lot of trouble for. But ignoring the alarms is – and I'm not the kind of guy to leave my friends hanging."

Kyoya looked back down at his food, chewing contemplatively. This was the kind of thing his Family would have done for him – sure Tsunayoshi and the other's feared him and listened to him, but they would have done the same thing as Ojiro had if the situation had arisen, albeit a lot louder. Subtly, he crossed his right leg over his left, not quite leaning into Ojiro's side, but certainly more content with the other teen's presence than he was before. His foot bumped Ojiro's seeing as the teen was mirroring his seated pose, and they both ignored how Kyoya kept his foot there, resting against Ojiro's.

Of course, they didn't get away from their lunch mischief without reprimand, but it was Reborn that found them, so they got off with a light scolding.

Kyoya sat in his normal seat later that after noon, listening to everyone come to the same conclusion he did that morning about Iida Tenya being the best one of their class for Class rep, while trying not to find the leading herbivore's new nickname amusing.

Kyoya had gotten that spar he had wanted after school that day with Ojiro, Hagakure and Tokoyami – and Reborn too, much to Kyoya's endless glee, though the hitman didn't join in until the three students had gone home for the day.

And honestly, Hagakure was a better opponent than Kyoya had thought she could be. Once she was naked again, no boots or gloves, and she had calmed her breath and stepped as lightly as possible – well, even he had a problem keeping up with some of her hits. And she actually landed a few real blows to Kyoya too! Kyoya realized he was relying on his eyes and ears too much after that third hit to his ribs, and he instead focused on his instinct and intuition. She made an interesting opponent, and he could see a lot of potential in her, with a lot of training.

(Immediately, he began thinking about Chrome's Mist Flames, and how she has used them to disappear on almost all her solo missions, and he remembered asking her once about why she wanted to be invisible. To this day, he could still remember her small smile as she replied "If no one can see me, then my attack will be even more powerful. Just think of it, Mr. Skylark, I could slice someone's throat in the middle of a busy street, blood everywhere, terror and screams – but no one would know it was me. Doesn't that sound wonderful? Like the kind of place Mukuro-sama would enjoy?" and damn, if Kyoya hadn't agreed. The fear that could cause would be amazing.)

Kyoya relished in the fact that he could finally go all out with Reborn – as much as this body and his current Flames would allow – and loved the fact that the hitman didn't hold anything back, even though he was hindered by the simple fact that he didn't have a gun, and only had his scarf to fight with. Kyoya thought it was a cool weapon though and he and Aizawa – not Reborn, as the hitman didn't actually like the scarf – talked as animatedly as either was able to about the weapon.

Kyoya hadn't spoken so much with any one person in such a short time since his last life.

* * *

The media were present early the next morning, but there were no more than two with microphones, and three with cameras – none of which were turned on while Kyoya slyly slipped by them.

"Ah! Wait! Can I just-"

"No." Kyoya muttered as he went passed the scrambling woman.

"Shoot! Why is he even here this early?!"

Kyoya just smirked as he left them behind. Unfortunately that was the only thing exciting that happened that morning.

He had lunch by himself for the first time since he had joined this school, having almost literally run away the moment he had his food, and vanished to the roof before it had cooled down. The view from there had been particularly, and unexpectedly, wonderful as well, and it seemed to only add to how delicious the food tasted.

From there Kyoya entered auto-pilot, retracing his steps back down to the cafeteria to drop off his plate and tray, then to class and to his desk, and the first words he really registered were the words 'Rescue Training', 'Costumes Optional', 'Off Site', and 'Bus'.

Hell to the yes, he was going in his costume. He knew he was just as strong as any of the kids in this class, Quirk or not, but he would be damned if he wasn't going to take every advantage he could against the rest here. He felt like his starting line was a mile behind the others'.

He tried to get on the roof of the bus to ride it to the training center, but he wasn't allowed; Reborn said no, and dragged him onto the bus properly behind the rest of the students, and there he sat – no he wasn't pouting, shut up – listening to the students behind him as they nattered to each other. It was loud and dreadful.

Kyoya hated it. The _only_ thing that made it any better was the fact that Reborn had to suffer it too.

… until Kyoya shifted his eyes at the man and was greeted with the slouched posture of his teacher. The man looked over to Kyoya when he heard the teen's put-upon sigh.

"What now?"

"If I have to suffer the excruciating stupidity of my 'classmates' then I wanted Reborn to suffer with me. I suppose he can't suffer very much being in the back of your head." He growled.

"How can you tell us apart, anyway? I've been wondering about that for a while now." The teacher and hitman switched seamlessly between question and statement, and Kyoya gave the hitman an unimpressed stare.

"You cannot be serious. You mean to tell me that you can't tell?"

The hitman pouted. " _We_ can tell the difference between us up here," he tapped his forehead, "But as far as I'm aware, no one else can tell the difference outwardly. I'm fairly certain there isn't a difference to spot."

"I can name four. Though I suppose two of them I only know because of our past." Kyoya looked back out the front window.

"No you can't."

"Your gait, your tone, your posture, your eyes." Kyoya said with as he tried to keep down his amount of smug. It didn't work well. "Your gait and your tone I can tell only because I've known you forever, it feels, Reborn, though your posture and your eyes are also dead give-aways."

The hitman hummed contemplatively. "Well, that answered Shota's question. But I've got one of my own, now, and it might be a hard one for you to answer."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow in the hitman's direction, while continuing to stare out the window.

"I can not for the _life_ of me, remember how I died."

Kyoya, very slowly, turned to the hitman's insufferable smile with his deadliest deadpan stare, "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"Was it funny?"

"No." Kyoya barked. The man's smile turned into a smug grin.

"Well, Shota thought it was funny. _Someone_ appreciates my humor."

"If he actually did think it was funny, then _neither_ of you have a sense of humor, in the slightest."

The grin the hitman bore irritated Kyoya, so he turned to look out the front window again, contemplating what he was going to be doing for this 'Rescue Training'. Reborn – er, no, Aizawa (that wasn't the hitman's posture) stood to join the driver at the front and called over his shoulder for the herbivores to calm down because they had arrived. Kyoya was the first off the bus, simply because he couldn't wait to be as far away from the rest of his classmates when they were being this loud.

Ojiro stood as a silent sentry at his side, and Hagakure and Tokoyami soon joined them, also blissfully quiet.

"You see," Kyoya began, garnering the attention of the three next to him. "This is precisely the reason I would hate to lead this class. This whole trip I had to be held in my seat by sensei, so I couldn't bite them all to death for how loud they all were, and still are." It was mostly true. Kyoya did have to have Reborn next to him so he wouldn't bite to death the herbivores riding in the little tin can with him, but he wasn't exactly held down.

Reborn knew better.

They entered the building and walked up in a tight group (that Kyoya strayed away from as much as he could without getting called to attention by a teacher) to meet 13, a rescue Hero that had built the stadium they were currently standing it. 'USJ' it was called. Kyoya tisked as the Hero began listing the different kinds of parts of the facility and about how their Quirks were dangerous. Kyoya nearly scoffed as the Hero pointed out that accidental Quirk use could kill, so they had to be careful how and where they used their Quirks.

"Now, I hear there's someone in this class that's a little… special?"

Was… Was he seriously getting called out on being Quirkless _**AGAIN?!**_ He growled.

"Ah, yes you. I would like to talk to you about which part in my building you'll go into. Usually for the first Rescue training I have students go where their Quirks would be the most useful, like Asui-kun would be best for the shipwreck because of her Frog Quirk and how Bakugou-kun shouldn't go to the landslide because his explosions would only hinder any efforts on already shaky ground. But with you I would like to know which area you would be most comfortable with for today. Once you and I get a feel for your strengths and weaknesses together, I'm sure we can make you even stronger, Himura-kun."

So he was getting called out, but it wasn't for a bad reason…? Kyoya simmered down and nodded at the Hero. He could do that.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood tall, and Kyoya was almost instantly at the head of the stairs with his tonfa out, already looking for the cause of his intuition spiking. He looked at Aizawa as Reborn slipped in place, and they nodded to each other. Not a second later the lights flickered, electricity making every bulb explode in a wave that was far to perfect to have been caused by anything but a Quirk. A shiver crawled up his spine, causing him to look down at the main area with a large fountain.

The air seemed to warp for a moment, purple oozing out a second later, spreading in a large oval. A hand shoved out from the front, forcing the portal – because what else could it be? – open wider, and a trickle of people, some armed and some not, started to walk out.

"Don't move!" Reborn shouted just as an herbivore tried to start his way forward. Kyoya didn't care witch one. "This isn't part of the training – those are real Villains. Stick close together!"

Kyoya could feel their fear jump with that, and it made him want to give his tonfa a new coat of red. He glanced over at Ojiro and the other two, meeting the other male's eyes and giving him a subtle nod. The other just raised an eyebrow in worried confusion, but returned the gesture.

"Kyoya. Go back with them. You're a student too." The hitman said in a low voice as he lowered the goggles on his face. Kyoya gave him a sidelong glance.

"How long have we fought together, Arcobaleno?" the hitman shuddered a deep breath out. Kyoya looked back at the small army forming in the main center.

"It's been so long since I've heard that title." Reborn said shakily.

"How long was it that we fought side by side? I still remember all your fight patterns, and I know you remember mine. And besides," Kyoya started down the stairs, a feral smile on his lips. "I am quite literally the only person here that can't get in your way." For the drama, he looked back over his shoulder.

"I'm Quirkless, remember? I'm also _Hibari Kyoya_. I'm going to go have _fun_ biting them all to death for crowding."

Kyoya listened to Reborn shout his name as he dashed forward, uncaring as the first Villain fell under his strike.

* * *

Did I say these chapters were going to be longer? Whelp… I also accidentally added a day. Right before Ep 9, and after Ep8. Oops?

Also, I am a Yaoi Fan Girl through and through, but I see Kyoya as ace in cannon, so while I'm accidentally writing Kyoya a little closer to Ojiro than I meant to, please note that there won't be a romance between them. (I keep mentally saying 'No, bad fan girl. Don't do the thing!'… it doesn't work.) THAT BEING SAID, if more than ten of you agree with my inner dork, I will add the slightest bit in, though if I do, it will be a very _very_ small part in the story and change absolutely nothing. It also wouldn't happen until after the summer camp arc.

k, love you, bye. R&R?


	6. Chapter 6

Why was this so hard to get out?! I'm so sorry~! I had to re-watch a few episodes, again and again, just to plot this out properly… AND IT"S SHORT!

Disclaimer: not mine.

 **Warning:** have you guys ever read a story from Ourliazo? Take a Kyoya from literally any of their stories based around him, and that's the Kyoya I based this whole story on (of course I mixed him with canon and made a little gentler version for BNHA). So this is gonna be a little… gruesome in some parts. The next chapter will be even more so.

 **You were warned.**

* * *

Kyoya really did expect this to be fun, and of course, it _was_ fun bashing in the heads of random low-level Villains, but Kyoya had been hoping for just a little more of a challenge because honestly, this was as disappointing as it was fun to throw his power around. There were so many, literally more than he could count now that he was down here with them, but they still were falling far too fast. And maybe that was because he was that strong, maybe it was because Reborn was fighting at his side for the first time in what felt like an eternity, but mostly, Kyoya figured it was because they were "Low Level" and therefore not really worth his time…

If there weren't so many of them.

(That was really the only thing that kept him down here and not grumpily sulking back up to Ojiro and them due to how truly _weak_ his opponents were.)

They were tenacious though he'd give them that. The first few he had beaten to the ground were beginning to regain consciousness already and he was barely halfway toward the main bad guy – or what he assumed was the main bad guy. He had this deranged feel to him that made it really seem like he was a little more than unhinged. That, and the purple floating herbivore-thing was standing close, and it seemed to be reporting to the deranged and unhinged man.

Then, in less than a blink of an eye, the purple guy was gone.

Screams sounded from up the stairs about 10 seconds after he vanished, then explosions. Kyoya looked at a panicked Reborn, the man obviously twitching for a gun he didn't have, trapped by the disposable pawns.

"Kyoya!" Reborn called over the heads of herbivores pretending to be Villains. "I need you to go up there! The students can't defend themselves like you can! I can't go!" Which was fair. Reborn was actually closer to the baddie and Kyoya had a nearly clear path to the stairs – if he ran over a few bits of trash.

He crouched down low, his knees touching his chest, and Kyoya focused as much of his Cloud Flames in his legs as he could, preparing for a jump that would clear most of the herbivores in one shot – if none of them were stupid enough grab him.

One of them was stupid enough.

Kyoya burst up in a jump that would normally baffle most minds – but the moment his feet cleared the 9-foot mark someone wrapped something around his ankle and pulled. With wide, startled eyes, Kyoya dropped back down into the crowd and he grinned. They wanted to play it this way, huh? Well, he would happily oblige them… for the moment.

* * *

It took Kyoya nearly twice as long as it should have to reach the top of the stairs, but his tonfa were glistening in a new, pretty shade of red, so he didn't mind – until he saw that more than half the class was missing. The Pro Hero, 13 was one of the few left standing. Along with him was the annoying floating herbivore, the class rep, the multi-armed omnivore that had proven himself in his rematch a few days prior, the pink herbivore, and two other male herbivores that he knew were classmates, but he hadn't yet had the time to get acquainted with.

Ojiro wasn't with them. And neither was Hagakure or Tokoyami. The reincarnations of his Sky, Storm, Sun and Rain were missing as well. The purple guy was saying something, but Kyoya was just a bit too far away to catch, and he was _seething_. This thing had the audacity to touch Kyoya's herbivores? That would not stand.

(He quieted the part in him that said that it was all his fault. After all, if he had just listened to Reborn when the man had told him to stay, then Ojiro, Hagakure and the rest would still be here. They would still be fine because Kyoya would have been able to do something to stop the guy. But he had wanted to bite herbivores to death – why was that more important than protecting what was his?!)

He hadn't slowed his run the slightest after he had cleared the stairs, and he reached them just as the Pro Hero started telling them the plan of attack – which was actually just getting Class Rep out of the building so he could get reinforcements. They all looked up to his arrival, with varying degrees of shock as they took in his tonfa. Why would they focus on-?

Oh yeah. Right, the blood. He forgot how squeamish herbivores could be to the sight of blood. From the looks of a few – the floating girl and multi-arm (he _really_ should learn their names) – he thought it might be best to explain it a little.

"I didn't kill anyone, I just made sure they weren't getting back up anytime soon."

Before they could even give him a response (the pink girl looked on in joyed awe, her mouth agape with a question she never got to ask) the purple guy floating in front of them, blocking Iida from getting their reinforcements, spoke. Or laughed… and then spoke? It was a weird mixture like he hadn't finished laughing before he opted to talk at them.

"It looks like a Villain snuck in with the Hero candidates." It laughed before reaching forward as if he were beckoning one of the students closer. Kyoya cocked an eyebrow and looked around at the students, wondering who the intruder could be talking about. They were all staring at him…

"Oh, he meant me." Kyoya said in understanding as he looked back at the guy.

"Who else?" the multi-armed teen asked as if he was dumbfounded that Kyoya hadn't made the connection sooner. Kyoya pursed his lips at the other teen a moment before he glared back at the man/thing that was still laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, thrusting a tonfa at the man.

"What am I laughing at? I'm simply overjoyed that one of us had infiltrated these bumbling students. Now, I may not know your name, but clearly, you…"

Kyoya ignored the rest of the thing's words as he glanced at the others. "Look, a perfect way to distract him while Iida gets to the door." He looked directly into the stunned gray eyes of his classmate. "When I say 'go', you run, and you do not stop."

"Are you even listening to me?" The thing finally seemed to notice that Kyoya wasn't paying attention, so Kyoya rolled his eyes back to the thing.

"Yeah, sure. I'm a very bad person, blah blah blah. You're too noisy, herbivore, I think it's time I taught you how to shut up."

"Herbivore?!" It (He?) reared back as if slapped and he (it?) started snarling something Kyoya didn't care about. Something about how he wasn't a Hero because his tonfa were bloody? Herbivore, please, this tirade was getting too repetitive.

Kyoya lunged with all the force he was capable of gathering in his legs, darting in close and slamming a tonfa into the man/thing's vaguely concentrated mass at the center. It made a horrible, near retching sound as it soared up before the chains from Kyoya's tonfa caught him again and slammed him back down to the ground.

"GO!" he screamed at the class rep as he tore at the thing's chest plate. A gate opened near the door as Iida and Multi-arm darted past him to the door. With a rage he barely ever let himself actually feel, Kyoya ripped the chest plate open, causing the thing to stop cold.

"Pull back your gate, or I start pulling out ribs." He sneered with a blood lust he usually kept contained. Kyoya didn't take his eyes off the enemy, but by the sounds his classmates were making, the gate had been closed, and Iida had gotten out. The guy (because this was a male chest he was threatening to tear open) shuddered and asked softly,

"Are you sure about being a Hero? This is the kind of blood lust I would expect from a trained killer." He sounded scared, terrified even. Kyoya couldn't bite back his smirk as he leaned in.

"That's because I am." He whispered with a wink. He leaned back and spoke a little louder as the other students came in a little closer. "Now, I want some information out of you, and you will give it to me."

"Will you torture me for the information? Because that doesn't sound like what a Hero would do."

"No, it doesn't." he drawled. "So don't make me do something you'll regret. Now, tell me where you took my herbivores."

"…What?"

Kyoya sighed as if it should have been obvious what and who he was talking about and he was extremely disappointed in his captive to have to elaborate. (It was a very long and well-practiced sigh.) "The blond boy with the long tail, the invisible girl, and the boy with a bird's head. Where. Did. They. Go?" Kyoya tapped out the last four words against the man's rib cage on his left side, close to his heart, just to scare the man a little more.

He had forgotten how absolutely _fun_ it was when he had been working with the Vongola. To have a taste of the insanity like this was nearly intoxicating.

"I sent the students all over the building, but they're all in here still! I swear!"

"Mm-mm, that's not the answer I wanted." He dug his fingernails into the man's skin, not enough to draw blood, just enough to cause a red indent.

The man nearly whimpered in fear when Kyoya was suddenly jerked away by his jacket. He blinked in surprise as he looked up at the black-haired student with the tape coming out of his elbow… and attached to his back.

"Himura, that's enough." The Pro Hero said sternly from his place on the ground next to the students. Kyoya rolled his eyes over to the downed Hero. "We now are certain that the others are in the building, and that's good enough. There's no need to go farther to injure a captured Villain. That's not what Heroes do."

Kyoya considered his words a moment before he looked back at said 'Captured Villain'… that had vanished as quickly as he had appeared. He growled back at the teen that pulled him off his prey. How was he going to protect what was his now that the only way to find them was gone?

"Retract your tape or I'll bite you to death."

The tape was removed rather quickly after that and Kyoya stood tall, adjusting the lapels of his jacket that weren't even messed up in the slightest. He liked looking perfect, no matter how prissy that may have seemed. He ran his fingers through his hair a moment before he stooped down to grab the tonfa he had dropped when he had climbed onto his target – er… no, that wasn't a target or a hit of any kind. He was getting his roles in this life and his past all mixed up again, wasn't he…? No wonder none of the students thought he was Hero quality.

He sighed a genuine sigh of disappointment in himself for his lapse in memory.

Bad Kyoya.

But, if it worked…

Good Kyoya?

Hmm…

He shook his head again and turned to the others still staring at him with so many different expressions he couldn't identify, an it disturbed him a little at the fact that he could only categorize them between negative and one positive. (Honestly, it seemed like that pink girl was just happy to be a part of everything. He could see stars glittering in her eyes as she grinned at him.)

"You weren't, like, _actually_ going to torture him if he didn't answer you, right?" The annoying/floating herbivore asked pensively, leaning away as if he was going to attack her just for speaking. (And on a bad day, she would be right too. But she was already on the ground, and even Kyoya wouldn't attack her when she looked so scared and wasn't able to properly defend herself from her place. He wasn't a monster.)

"What did sensei call it on our first day? A calculated bluff, I believe? Of course, I wouldn't torture him, I like this suit too much to ruin it with his blood."

She turned a little pale and Kyoya couldn't hold back his small laugh. "I apologize. That joke was in poor taste. Are you alright?" Kyoya kept his tonfa behind his back (He figured she was still a little wary of the pretty red drying on his weapons) as he took a few quick steps over to her and extended a hand to help her up, knowing what she could do with her quirk if given an opportunity like this.

She looked at him and his hand distrustfully. "You know I can make you float if I touch you with all my fingers tips, right?"

"Yes, of course. I may not remember names very well, but I remember powers. Strength is really all that matters to me." He said and, like letting a scared animal scent him, he lowered his hand a bit more, palm up to show he had no tricks hidden.

"Uraraka Ochako." She said, finally taking his hand and heaving herself up. He noticed how she kept her pinky finger away from his hand as she stood, but quite frankly that fact was overshadowed by the Mist Flames all but attacking his Cloud.

Miura Haru. This young woman was the reincarnation of Miura Haru.

What. The. _FU-_

Well, actually that explained a lot about why she didn't like him, and why he found her so bloody annoying.

A scream – small, but it travelled far enough to gather the attention of the students and the Pro Hero at the front door. Kyoya's heart sank into his stomach as Sun Flames, so powerful and bright, called to him for help _of all things_ along with that scream. Kyoya was pulling away from Haru's reincarnation and running for the stairs at top speed, ignoring the Pro Hero as he called for Kyoya to stop and not to help his friend and mentor.

Like hell he was just going to stand by with those Flames calling for help.

* * *

His shoes clicked dramatically in his ears as he took in the scene in the plaza. The thing with its brain exposed was smashing Reborn into the ground, immobilizing the hitman – though at this distance the details were hazy, it looked like the guy covered in hands was reaching for one of his classmates in the small lake just to the side.

He jumped two steps down. He wasn't going to make it. They were so far away from him, and he was at the top of the stairs still.

Another two steps. He couldn't lose what was his again. He couldn't lose his only friend he had managed to get back from his previous life; he couldn't lose Reborn _again_. He had watched the man die once; he couldn't stand to watch it again!

Another two steps and his heart snarled in time with his Flames pressing against his skin. He couldn't – no he _wouldn't_ lose them again! They were _his!_ This whole class was _his_ , damn it! Just like in Namimori; that whole town was his!

Another two steps, he snarled and extended his tonfa, the longer shaft pointed away from him and-

There. The smallest flicker of Flames touched the end of his tonfa, where his chain was suddenly ejecting from, and he knew that his chain couldn't make it to them in time, it was only so long, but he needed to try something! _Anything!_ He had to!

The chain extended, more and more, and then beyond what he knew would be the extent of the chains' length; but there was still that small, almost frail flicker of Cloud Flame at the end of his tonfa, at the start of his chain, and Kyoya knew that his flames were responding to him at long last! That he would be able to save what was his; so long as he continued his near desperate run for the herbivores he could save them.

The ends of his chains made it, one around the necks of each assailant, and he wretched them back just as he jumped – the force of the pull as well as his jump making him airborne as well as succeeding in bringing the two from his teacher/friend and classmate. A roar tore from his lips as he closed in on them, his knee posed to strike the back of the _thing_ , as it appeared to be the bigger threat than the guy covered in hands – henceforth named Handy.

Kyoya pulled back his Flames from his tonfa, focusing as much as he could into a solid point on his kneecap, both to stop the plate from breaking, and to increase the damage about to be dealt. He landed with a very satisfying 'Crunch' the thing's back, listening to its shriek of pain as his spinal column shattered, and the choking gurgle coming from the Handy just to the side. Kyoya retracted his chain, about as much as would fit back into his tonfa, which left nearly 20 feet of chain dragging the ground as he leapt back to stand in front of the other students in his class – one of which he was just now realizing was his former Sky. Kyoya landed with all the grace he could manage next to the boy and took in his panicked panting.

The green small animal was standing at the water's edge, on the landing but drenched as if he had been in the water just a second before. He was crouching, eyes wide, one foot in a lunge with his right knee nearly on the ground, his fists balled up – one posed as if he had intended to strike something, and the confusion in his eyes as he looked around solidified that in his mind.

The Sky had been about to destroy his arm to punch Handy, who had been about to harm the green frog girl.

"Where – where did he-?"

"Over there," Kyoya said, pointing at Handy a good couple meters away. With an overly dramatic gasp, the Sky looked up at Kyoya, before his eyes darted to the girl. As he did, Kyoya took in how Reborn wasn't moving; unconscious, as he caught the minute movement from his back that indicated breathing, thank god. Kyoya continued to listen to the herbivores as he switched his attention to the thing still shrieking at him for breaking its back.

"A-a-are you-"

"I'm fine, Midoriya-chan. _Gero_ , thank you for coming to the rescue, Himura-chan." She said pleasantly as she looked up at him. The purple balled student opened his mouth, but Kyoya spoke first, with a glare intense enough to cause all three shudder and creep closer together – Midoriya even fell onto his butt as he paled.

"I will say this once, and once only. Do not add a suffix of any kind to my name, ever." He turned his glare to Handy and the thing creeping closer, "Or I'll bite you to death, herbivore. Now stay behind me, and don't move."

"You cheated!" Handy cried, though his voice was weakened from the chain before, and thus was barely heard from the distance. His coughs afterword rang clear though. Handy gripped his throat in his hands as the purple gate person materialized beside him. "How did you get all the way over here? You're a student, aren't you? How did you k-"

Whatever he was about to say was ignored as Kyoya began tugging at the ends of his tonfa, breaking the thick steel to shorten the chain so as to not hinder his movements. They all paused as the heavy metal clanged to the ground and a meek voice, male but not the little Sky, asked,

"Di-did you just tear through steel?"

"Yes. It grew too long and needed to be trimmed. Now, shut up and stay behind me." Kyoya glanced up at the nearly dumbfounded expressions of their enemies and maintained eye contact with Handy as he tore through the second chain and dropped it to the ground.

The man-child gulped.

But then Handy seemed to compose himself, clasping one hand with the other in front of him; his stance and all the hands grasping him at different places, dismembered though they were, reminded Kyoya of a dangerous criminal being brought to justice. Somehow it seemed to almost magnify the 'unhinged and deranged' vibe he had going. Then the mumbling he couldn't quite hear started and Kyoya really didn't like it.

"What are your quirks again?" Kyoya asked down at the herbivores behind him.

"Frog. I'm basically a frog." The girl said as if her quirk wasn't obvious. She didn't say anything more, but by the fearful look in her eye, it was because she didn't trust Kyoya. His former Sky (he should probably stop thinking like that) started stuttering again and Kyoya waved him off to look directly at the kid with the balls on his head.

"Uh, I have ultra sticky balls on my head, that stick to anything that isn't me. I can take them off and attach them to different places?"

An idea popped into Kyoya's head as Handy screamed for 'Nomu' (Kyoya guessed it was the brain-thing?) to get him. He quickly drew a pentagram on the ground in front of the little herbivore with the toe of his shoe. He started to reiterate his plan to the other herbivores as he threw the monster over his shoulder. It was about time to end things.

* * *

Hey all! So a lot of you think that Ojiro and Kyoya would be cute together, and by a lot, I mean I thought I would have to count the few supporters chapter by chapter just to get to 10, and instead I've nearly doubled it on one… but I thought I should clear things up;

First of all, Kyoya will still be Ace, even if he's dating Ojiro. I'm still Bi, even though I've been with my bf for more than 4 years now. Secondly, the most I see Kyoya being ok with is a light kiss, some low-level hand-holding, and maybe 5 minutes of cuddling before he needed space. There will be no sex in this story. Lastly, it's still not determined if this is actually going to happen. The scene I have planned out long before anything with the boys might lead to an entirely different story than one that would allow them to be together. I don't know, I haven't written it yet.

Sorry to get hopes up, but please just know that it's at the back of my head, and 90% 'likely to happen' but not guaranteed. I promise nothing. Also, I only asked if people minded because I didn't think that many would like anything added to this story and because I accidentally added that tie scene to the beginning of the chapter and it just… I saw potential after it was written.

Ok, thanks, Bi-Bye! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Again, you have no idea how hard this one was! But whatever. It's here. Yay.

Disclaimer: not mine

Warning: the same as last chapter, only this one has the gore I was thinking about originally last chapter. You uh… you might not want to eat anything while reading this chapter. It's bad. (Random side note, I could eat breakfast while I wrote this part, but I couldn't when I was just re-reading it. Weird, huh?) There will be a two-sentence TL;DR at the bottom of the first section, just below the gore, for those who can not handle the level of gore I added.

* * *

Kyoya will be totally honest, and admit to himself at the very least, that he _maybe_ chose the wrong career to pursue. Probably. (Almost definitely.) And he knew this because when the other idiots/classmates/former Family joined his side to help 'defeat the enemy' Kyoya nearly growled that this was _his_ prey and that they should back off if they wanted to keep their hands attached to their bodies. But that wasn't what Heroes did… that's what Villains did. (God damnit.)

The 'Nomu' thing, as Handy called it, was a tougher opponent than Kyoya had been expecting, and he would be damned if this wasn't the best day of his new life to date, as he tore into flesh, gouged muscle from bone, all but doused in the thing's blood and danced in time to his screams. And the best part? The thing re-grew whatever Kyoya took out!

Literally, like Kyoya tested it by wrapping his chains around one arm and tearing it off – only to watch in complete fascination as the arm was replaced in under _10 seconds!_ Kyoya knew there had to be a limit to how much fun he could have with this large-scale toy, and he was all too happy to find that limit. Even as the other teenagers showed up, he really didn't care. Even as All Might showed up, gathered the students off to the side, he didn't care –

The small purple herbivore flashed across his vision, waving to indicate that he had finished the 'job' Kyoya had given him –

But then All Might just _had_ to interrupt his fun, and the man pulled him away from his chew toy. "It's alright now, Young Himura! I am-"

"In my way!" Kyoya snarled as he pressed his feet firmly into the man's chest and pushed off, spinning in mid air to land on his feet. He tore back into his toy with a new-found vigour, only vaguely listening to the small green animal tell the older Hero what Kyoya's plan was… in ear shot of the enemy.

"Nomu!" Handy yelled. "Get back here!"

Yeah, there was no doubt. Midoriya Izuku had alerted the big bad guy to all of Kyoya's plans, and Kyoya had to end his fun early because of it. And that was just saddening.

Damn it, Dame-Tsuna! Even as another person, you still mess up!

As the enormous creature turned toward his boss (or owner, as the thing barely seemed capable of actual thought more than what any pet would be able) Kyoya grabbed an arm and _pulled_. The monster pet screamed and screeched as it careened through the air and slammed stomach down onto the pentagram drawn with the balls, leaving it embolized for the moment.

The little herbivore had placed all 8 balls requested perfectly in the form of a 5-point star, with three gathered in the center to help hold the creature down. Kyoya had no illusions that it couldn't and/or wouldn't get up, but the point wasn't to detain it for long – it was just meant to hold it still for a moment.

 **(warning: gore a-head.)**

Just long enough for Kyoya to stoop down and sink his fingers into its exposed brain.

There were calls for him to stop from both sides, all of them berating him for the disgusting act – and someone was retching somewhere behind him as they tried to tell him to stop. It sounded like All Might, if only because he heard a vague rendition of his name in between the sounds of the man losing whatever was in his stomach.

The screeching was getting louder by the creature as everyone, literally everyone, was telling him to drop it. Kyoya crouched down to stare at the creature's wildly spinning eyes as it pleaded with him to _not_ do the thing it just knew Kyoya was going to do, then he looked back at the others, specifically Handy and his gate-like second in command.

Idly he wondered if the thing could regenerate if its brain had been removed, and if so, would the body regenerate the brain or vice-versa?

He stood up again, staring Handy in the eyes as he did – pulling the brain out as he went. The thing gave one last indignant screech and flumped to the floor, unmoving. The red-headed, rock-like herbivore and the purple little one with the balls joined the older Hero in emptying their stomachs, the frog girl and the small green animal were holding onto each other and crying in fear, and the last two, the duel toned herbivore and the exploding one, were standing stock still, eyes wide, mouths gaping and hands visibly shaking.

The gate was standing (floating?) disturbingly still… then, for the briefest of seconds, Kyoya saw the right eye of the floating herbivore flash bright blood red and the former hitman and Vongola enforcer was instantly on high alert for any of Mukuro's tricks, but he would have remembered feeling the bastards Flames when he was on top of him, surely? _His_ Flames would not allow someone to overpower him, memories or not, and considering the Pineapple Herbivore's past, his trips to Hell and back, Kyoya should have realized he would have kept his memories, at the very least – if not his powers too.

… Now there was a thought. Could Mukuro possess people in this world too? Would he still be able to use his 'paths' or his Flames? Would –

Handy's arm reached through a gate unexpectedly close to Kyoya's face, startling him out of his thoughts. Kyoya instinctively reached out to grab said arm when he remembered that that hand was currently full of brain – perfect. He'll just give it back.

He shoved his hand out to meet Handy's and absolutely coated the other's hand in brain matter, grabbing his wrist a split second later to hold him there. He ignored the sudden scream from Handy and watched in fascination as two very different forces fought in the same place. Handy's Quirk, it appeared, was deterioration or a destruction of some kind that caused rot, while it seemed the creature _could_ regenerate from just a brain. The cells of the brain were regenerating almost as fast as Handy could destroy them.

And then the coolest thing happened that made Kyoya almost gleeful just watching. The brain regenerated _over Handy's hand and crawled up his wrist!_ Kyoya snickered as he let go of the wrist and turned to watch Handy freak out a few yards away, waving his hand frantically and attempting to shake the brain off. Kyoya couldn't stop the true, genuine laugh that bubbled past his lips if he tried. The way he was flapping his arms, hopping from one foot to the other, screaming "Ewewewewewewewewew!" and spraying everyone with brain was so funny, Kyoya almost doubled over laughing.

Then Handy stopped screaming as the last of the brain was whipped off his hand, his other already reaching for a second portal/gate, and Kyoya – in all his humor – decided to make more of a "come hither" motion with his index finger rather than a sharper "bring it" with the same motion, with his bloodied hand.

He licked his lips, teeth flashing white.

Kyoya smirked as Handy growled and thrust his arm into the portal. Kyoya dodged to the side – not even really moving his feet, just his shoulders and waist – his eyes never leaving Handy's. He grinned as the other's right eye flashed red for less than a second, and Kyoya confirmed several different things all at once as he reached across his shoulders with his bloodied right hand, Flames clawing just under his skin and grabbed a wrist that had appeared out of no where. He pulled as hard as he could, feeling the all-too-familiar Mist almost swirl with his Cloud and watched as Handy ( _ **MUKURO!**_ ) was jerked into the portal to the shoulder, and he proceeded to break Handy's arm in 6 places in less than the blink of an eye – still without turning away from a suddenly frightened and screaming Handy.

Kyoya released his hand with another chuckle, watching how everyone took at least 8 steps away from him. Mukuro was there – hidden, somehow, possibly locked away, because this attack was nothing like Mukuro. Mukuro was a far better opponent, intellectually and physically. Handy was practically a child, pushing out in all brute force and numbers, with no real plan of attack. Handy had this 'Nomu' creature to kill All Might, but there was no back-up plan, or a back-up for that back-up.

And there was simply no way, if Mukuro had any kind of real control, would that Diva of a man allow such a dishevelled appearance when making a criminal debut.

Handy dropped to the ground the moment he had his arm back, holding his head (notably not his broken arm) with wild, wide eyes; and he screamed, not like he was in dire pain, like how he should having had his arm shattered, but… more animalistic, like he was blocking out a mental noise no one else could hear.

(Kyoya didn't know how, but he just _knew_ Mukuro was laughing at Handy in their shared mindscape – assuming they were like Reborn and Aizawa-sensei, at least.)

"V-villain… you're a Villain!" The two-toned herbivore yelled out, shaking in plain fear. Kyoya gave him a small smile, tight with annoyance.

"No, I'm not." He called back – because they had stepped so far back from him that if he had said it in his normal volume they wouldn't hear him. "I'm an aspiring Hero – so long as I don't get bored."

 **(End of gore, promise!)**

(TL;DR Kyoya defeated the Nomu in an unusual way, while discovering that 'Handy' is actually Mukuro. He highly disturbs everyone that had watched him, both Hero and Villain alike.)

* * *

The reinforcement Heroes arrived much faster than Kurogiri had expected, but it was all the more reason to get Tomura out of this Hell hole with that literal Demon somehow siding with the Heroes. His charge was suitably terrified as well, his left arm broken in several places, his right still covered in blood – Kurogiri only really had to say 'let's go' twice before the young man was all but running into his portal back to the bar. They stumbled onto the wooden floor, Tomura growling as he held his head. He sank to the floor in front of the TV, just as the black screen buzzed with static.

"Master! The plan failed, the Nomu was killed, there was a-a-a _Demon_ among the Heroes!" Kurogiri pleaded with the 'Audio-only' Television communication set.

" **A demon?"**

" _What do you mean my Nomu was killed?!"_

"I-I mean, there was a student that was like a demon; he was so strong. He was beating the Nomu with just a pair of tonfa, I have no idea what his quirk was, but he was terrifying! He even threatened to rip out my ribs while sitting on my chest! He-he-"

" **What was this student's name? Tell me all you can, Kurogiri."**

"Skylark?!" Tomura screamed from his place on the ground, not looking up at the T.V., or at anything Kurogiri realized, as his charge rocked the top half of his body, neglecting his arm so as to hold his head instead. "What do you mean Skylark?! What is that?! Why are you laughing at me?! Kufufu-FUCK YOU!"

There was a long, silent pause in the room; so long, in fact, Kurogiri feared he had lost connection with their boss when he heard the long-suffering sigh drone from the Television.

" **Are you hearing the voice again, Tomura?"** Kurogiri blinked down at his charge.

"…Maybe?" Another long sigh and Kurogiri was preparing to transport the young man to their boss even before the man asked for it. Whisking them both back to the man took almost all that was left of his stamina, but he managed to get them to their boss's hideout. He dropped to his knees, gasping for breath a moment, before gathering up his strength to stand again.

" **It's alright, Kurogiri. You can take a moment to rest."**

The gate let out a shuddered breath. "Thank you, master."

" **Now, who am I speaking to? Are you still my student, Tomura? Or am I speaking to that accursed alter ego?"** Sensei asked as he stared down at Tomura. Kurogiri blinked in confusion, watching the scene unfold as his charge stood on shaky legs and let out the strangest version of a 'Kufufu' chuckle the gate had ever heard. Tomura plucked off the hand covering his face and dropped it to the ground once he stood, his shattered arm seemingly no longer broken and in perfect use, though the odd bends and the purple bruising said otherwise.

"Oya, oya, how perceptive of you, however I must say, I really don't enjoy being called 'accursed' or an 'Alter Ego'. Please, call me Rokudo Mukuro."

* * *

The reinforcement Heroes arrived much faster than Kyoya had expected, and that was fine; better than fine, actually, as he remembered the reason he had rushed down here so frantically to begin with. Reborn was still laying on the ground, unconscious, but near the other students and All Might, rather than where he had pulled the Nomu off the man. Kyoya watched as Mukuro's reincarnation darted for safety in the gate, and both disappeared – and once they were gone completely, the teen burst into a run at the students.

It didn't hurt that they all instinctively hid behind the Pro Hero, or that his Sky was watching him with more fear than he had ever had in their previous life. Really…

(It shouldn't have been painful to watch his Family cower away from him – watch the way they ran from him. Because that was who he was. No more, no less. He wasn't a good person. So his display should have taught them all that. And their reaction to learning about him should not have hurt.)

 _(But it did. It hurt so bad.)_

"Sensei!" Kyoya called out, skidding to a stop in front of the man. He stopped some 10 steps away as Midoriya, in all his blazing glory and fear, Sky Flames only just out of reach, but echoing out around him, felt only by those who knew what to look for, stood in a battle stance between Kyoya and their teacher. The green haired teen was visibly shaking, his eyes watering, but he looked ready to take Kyoya on to defend their teacher. Kyoya cocked his head to the side, watching as the duel-toned herbivore and the explosive herbivore flanked him (Kyoya wondered if it was just that ingrained in his soul for Hayato to go to the right-hand side of his boss, or if it was just a coincidence).

The rock herbivore and the frog girl joined them, and the Pro Hero knelt down to examine his fellow teacher's wounds, carefully turning the man's face this way and that. Kyoya outstretched his hand, the one not still covered in blood, and asked quietly,

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Why do you care?" the duel herbivore said icily. Kyoya looked at him a moment, debating on an answer.

"Just Fucking leave!" the explosive herbivore all but screamed, his hands sparking with a clear threat.

"Himura," the Pro Hero began sternly, and Kyoya felt a little taken aback by the way the Pro was speaking to him. There was no friendliness in his voice, only a hoarse and scolding tone. "Why are you trying to be a Hero?" the man asked. Kyoya lowered his hand and allowed himself a moment to think. He wanted them to trust him, but… the truth would only hurt them, and in turn himself, more.

Oh well. He was still, and always will be, Hibari Kyoya. The truth it is.

"If you're looking for a noble answer, like I want to save everyone, you aren't going to get it. I'm aiming for a way to be less bored. If I'm a villain, then I would have to invent my own Chaos, hurt civilians, use pawns, think up plots to thwart Heroes… But if I'm a Hero, well… I get to join in the Chaos someone else made, with no further plotting of my own. Saving people is just a good by product of my mayhem."

"But would you really go out of your way to save someone?"

The question hung in the air, an accusation that pulled the breath from Kyoya's lips. Because unless he had a reason to help another, something that benefitted him, no he would not go out of his way to save a stranger. If they were weak or old or really young herbivores then maybe he would, but the stupid ones? The ones that thought themselves carnivores?

But if he said that… they would pull him from the class. He'd lose everyone he had finally gotten back, and the new 'friends' he had made would leave with them. Well, so much for the truth.

"Yes." he said after a moment. He had apparently paused for too long, however, because his lie was clearly caught by all that heard it. The Pro Hero sighed as he picked up Reborn's still unresponsive body and he started for the stairs. He paused, turned around, and came close to Kyoya, placing a strong, firm hand on the back of Kyoya's neck.

"Come on. I'm going to have to talk to the police about not pressing charges for the murder of that creature, and then we're going to have a very long talk, just you, me and the principal about your future."

"Can Re- uh, Aizawa-sensei be there?"

"If he's conscious, maybe."

As it turned out, All Might was someone from his past after all, as Kyoya's Cloud Flames jumped at the feeling of the intrusive Sky Flames that tried to unconsciously bombard his senses, likely an after affect of the man's Flames being in constant use in his past life. Honestly, Kyoya should have figured out far earlier that All Might was Sawada Iemitsu. Why else would his former Sky be so drawn to the Hero otherwise? His real father in his past life becomes his non-biological father-figure in his second?

There have been far too many coincidences for him not to have caught on earlier.

* * *

Charges were going to be pressed after all, despite All Might vouching for Kyoya, saying it was all in self-defence, and Kyoya sat, hand-cuffed in the back on the police cruiser staring out the window as the other students were being looked over for a moment by paramedics. Watching as they completely overlooked Hagakure, simply because she was invisible. Watching as they didn't insist on checking out Ojiro or Tokoyami, simply because they insisted that they were fine. (Hand motions were a hell of a tell.) Watching as the three of them limped away, all staring at the car he was trapped in.

Watching as the worry in their eyes turned to determination as they obviously plotted to get him out. Watching as Hagakure removed her gloves and boots, placed them in a way that made it look like she was standing near the boys, and stealthily made her way over to the car. Kyoya sighed deeply and rolled his head back against the head rest.

A small knock on the window had him turning back to the door, which slowly and silently started to open –

"Stop. Go back and wait with the others. I'm here of my own will. I'll be back soon."

The door paused.

"A-are you sure?" she whispered.

"What? You think a simple pair of handcuffs and a locked door can hold me? It's just quieter in here. Also, go get checked out – I know all three of you have some kind of injury."

"I-I'm not hurt! I'm just fine!"

"Then why are you limping?"

There was a moment of pause before she asked him quietly, "How did you know that? How do you _always_ know?"

He knew because he remembered living with Chrome most of his life. He knew because she was, and frankly will be again, his Family. He knew because he was the one that always found her injuries when she came home from missions – well, if Tsuna hadn't found them first. His intuition was always sharper with the Mists than it was for the others – if only because they always hid things from him.

Kyoya knew Hagakure Toru, because he knew Chrome Dokuro. And Chrome Dokuro will always hide her injuries to keep everyone from being worried about her.

Not that he could say any of that.

"Just go. I will be alright." He said, staring at where her eyes should be (probably unnerving her with his own intensity) before he sighed and started making shooing motions with his hands – thankful that he had been allowed to wash them before the cuffs had been put on.

"Why are you in here anyway?" she questioned with a timid voice, and her tone told him paragraphs she wasn't saying aloud. He was sure that if he could see her, she would be telling him a novel's worth of information in her body language.

"You should know. I'm sure the other students that were there told you about what I did." He said as he narrowed his eyes and looked down at the others behind her. They were starting to get agitated with the fact that she hadn't brought him out – Tokoyami was physically holding Ojiro back, holding onto his arm, but what the other was saying was completely lost to him. He couldn't read beak like he could read lips. Yet.

"I just… I don't know if I want to believe them. They said that you – that you ki-killed-" she stopped herself mid sentence and Kyoya felt something well up deep in his chest. He wasn't sure what it was – it wasn't pity, but it felt similar. Tsuna would know what it was.

Midoriya's fear-filled eyes and battle-ready stance flashed in his minds eye, and Kyoya was suddenly forced to realize that he couldn't rely on his Sky for these kinds of things anymore. He wasn't sure who he could rely on for these kinds of things, now. Reborn was no help – the hitman was better at acting, but he had a worse time understanding other peoples' emotions than Kyoya. Though maybe Aizawa could help him?

Either way… it was time for her to go back to the others. Someone was coming up behind her, and the fury in those miss-matched eyes told Kyoya the young teen wasn't coming to just say 'hi'.

"How did you open the door?!" Todoroki all but yelled, pulling the attention of a couple different officers, teachers and students. Kyoya heard Hagakure squeak and he was out the door, pushing the girl behind him in a flat second before the other teen got to them. Hagakure had both hands on his back, bracing him. Kyoya lifted his hands in automatic surrender, showing his still intact handcuffs that he could easily (really, _really_ easily) break out of.

He hated the gesture when it was aimed at him; it really just made him madder and more likely to attack, but he never thought he would give the gesture himself. However, Hagakure was trapped between him and the car, and if the herbivore attacked, she would most definitely get caught between them, and likely be hurt in the crossfire.

Rather than ask the teen to not attack, Kyoya glared, his eyes a complete contrast to his gesture of surrender.

"You know you'll never be a Hero, right? I'll make sure of it." the teen growled. In the farthest reaches of his mind, Kyoya thought it was cute. He looked and sounded like an angry puppy. Maybe an arctic wolf pup, but still a puppy.

"Oh? You, _personally_ , will make sure I never become a Hero? That's quite a big task; are you sure you're up to it?" Kyoya goaded, speaking slowly and attempting to keep the other talking while he nudged Hagakure to leave the scene. He nudged her ribs a touch too hard, and apparently that was where she was injured because she breathed in a small, stuttered gasp and Kyoya turned his head to apologize.

He shouldn't have turned his attention away. The lapels of his jacket were tugged sharply and Kyoya was jerked forward and then back into the car, the base of his skull hitting the top of the car. He was bodily thrown in the back and he tucked his legs in to avoid the slam of the door he knew was coming –

Hagakure didn't have the same sense.

She _screamed_ bloody murder as her hand got caught in the door.

Kyoya kicked the door panel clean off the car, uncaring of the fact that it hit the Angry puppy-herbivore, and he snapped the chain of his handcuffs in half as he launched himself out the door. The scream pulled many people into action as well, running up to the teens, some teachers pulling the car door off Todoroki and some trying to make a grab for an 'escaping' Kyoya.

Hagakure was still screaming in pain, and the teachers looked like they had no idea where she was, so Kyoya did the only thing he could think of. Kyoya once again, channelled his inner 'Tsuna'. He found her body relatively easy (she was really loud and so close, and the fact that she was already grabbing him with her good hand made it 10 times easier than it would have been otherwise) and lay his hands on her shoulders. He began shushing her as he cradled her head, lowering them both to the ground slowly.

"It-it hu-urts!" she hiccupped, thankfully no longer screaming. He felt the presence of two people standing directly behind him and looked over his shoulder. Ojiro looked concerned, bending down close, asking if he could help with just his eyes. Tokoyami was holding back the two students that looked like they had been just about to rip Kyoya away, and his shadow was coming back from grabbing a paramedics' bag – with the paramedic hanging on to the bag for a ride.

(It looked fun to Kyoya; it did not look like fun for the medic.)

" **I got the medicine person!"** the shadow crowed happily as he set the human on his feet next to Kyoya. He nodded at the man and the man (shakily) nodded back.

"Uhm… I am here?" he said, imitating All Might for a (failed) attempt at humor in the situation. Kyoya blinked slowly, attempting to stint the sudden urge to bite the man to death.

Hagakure was still half in hysterics, clutching his arm with her good hand like a vice. Kyoya could _feel_ how unimpressed Ojiro and Tokoyami were behind him from the man's words. The man seemed to catch on pretty quick that there was a reason he was there that had nothing to do with jokes.

"Alright, from the fact that I can't see the girl crying, I assume I'm helping the invisible girl?"

"What on Earth gave you that idea?" Ojiro snapped sarcastically. Kyoya found that if not aimed at him, maybe he could like sarcasm. He fought down a smirk, because now was not the time, and instead moved to remove his jacket. Hagakure seemed to panic the moment Kyoya's hands left her shoulders and face, gripping his arm harder. She huffed a sob; Kyoya got the feeling it was in replace of asking him where he was going.

He removed his jacket and pulled it gently around her shoulders. "I need you to put your good arm through the sleeve, so the doctors' can tell which hand to be careful of." He said as he coaxed her into his coat. Everyone seemed to pause as they watched this 'killer' of a classmate/student help his friend in pain.

"Oh, ok." She sounded like she was still crying, but she complied all the same, sliding her arm through with Kyoya's help.

"Can you stand, or should I go get the stretcher?" the medic asked as he crouched next to her. Kyoya bristled with the proximity to his injured herbivore but forced himself to calm down. The man was here to help, not hurt.

She huffed another sob – or maybe an attempted laugh. "It's just my hand that's hurt; I can walk fine."

"Ah, then why are we on the ground?" To be fair, it was a valid question. Kyoya just thought that it wasn't one that needed to be asked; that there were more obvious questions he should be asking. Like 'where are you hurt?' or 'what happened?' or even just asking her name. But no, the moron asked them why they were sitting, like them being on the ground was far more pressing than the fact that _his herbivore was injured, you bloody-_

His thoughts spiraled into swears in foreign languages as he stared at the man.

"Hi-Himura-kun? Can you not try to kill the man with your glare?"

Kyoya settled on a pout as he helped Hagakure stand. Once they were all up again, he reached forward to do up the jacket Hagakure was swimming in, making sure it was over both shoulders and that her injured hand was tucked in front of her, and began to help her to the ambulance. An officer that was standing relatively close grabbed a hold onto his shoulder. Kyoya had to keep a strong hold on his snap reflex of biting the man to death.

"Himura, wait. I realise you want to go with your friend, but you can't right now." The officer said, but before anyone could protest (like Kyoya, wanting to correct that she wasn't his friend, she was his herbivore) All might and Kyoya's arresting officer stepped in.

"Actually, just let me get back my handcuffs, and you can go." The detective said as he stepped in close. Kyoya allowed the man, his hands raised as if he were still cuffed together.

"He… he can?" Kyoya wasn't sure who spoke, but it wasn't one of his herbivores, and it wasn't the icy duel-toned one either.

"The charges are being dropped." All Might boomed and jerked his head to the right when he had every one's attention. They all watched, shocked, as the giant thing Kyoya killed… walked out of the building.

"As it would turn out, it can regenerate its brain from the body, _and_ the body from the brain. It just took longer." The pro Hero continued and watched with an increasing amount of worry as the young teen's eyes widened and seemed to sparkle with glee at the prospect of fighting the creature once again. He stepped into Kyoya's line of sight, blocking the teens' obvious bee line once his cuffs were off, and said a quiet 'no.'

Kyoya pouted but didn't fight it.

"Alright then. Off you go with your friend to… I guess Recovery Girl would be enough, right?" The detective said as he patted Kyoya's shoulder. The teen really didn't like being crowded like he was, and he just really, _really_ wanted out of there, so he nodded without asking Hagakure where she wanted to go, grabbed the sleeves of his other two subordinates and dragged them with him over to the ambulance waiting to take them to the Veteran Hero. Hagakure was already dragged most of the way there, the paramedic wanting to get away from the scene so he could help her better.

"Himura." All Might called sternly. Kyoya froze halfway between stuffing Ojiro into the back of the ambulance and making a grab for Tokoyami, and turned back to the Hero.

"Come to the principal's office tomorrow after classes. No excuse."

"…yes sir."

Kyoya used the distraction the shock of his compliance caused to grab the half-bird hybrid and throw him into the back of the vehicle as well. He shut the doors and ignored their protest that they were fine as they drove off.

* * *

Well… Damn… Was not expecting Mukuro.

Or that gore.

Or Iemitsu.

Or… him being nice to Hagakure.

I think that summed up the chapter rather well, don't you?


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome back!

Disclaimer, not mine.

Warning? Uhm… Kyoya. And Bakugou's language.

* * *

Kyoya sat with a quiet huff in the chair next to Reborn's hospital bed, the aches and pains of the day finally catching up to him. His body was near collapsing as the adrenaline wore off, the after-effects of forcing his Flames past their limits, for even just a moment, draining away what was left of his energy. Not to mention the pain in his leg; now that the fight was well and truly over and Kyoya had a moment to really think on the fight, the pain was actually more than he had thought it would be.

He probably shouldn't have tried to go for the thing's back, but it had honestly seemed like a good plan of attack – aim for the biggest threat. So what if he had injured his leg? He earned himself and the others a couple of extra seconds to plan out an attack and implement it. And the creature had it coming; it was hurting the one person Kyoya had a connection to from his past - his friend.

Kyoya huffed another sigh as he slumped down in his seat, getting ready to sleep there for the night.

A couple of hours later, the steady beat of Reborn's heart monitor a lullaby, Kyoya awoke suddenly. At first, he wasn't sure why – nothing seemed out of place even to his trained senses – but then not two seconds later, Reborn stirred. Just one eye blinked open, the other hidden behind bandages, and the hitman with eyes as sharp as any blade stilled a moment, presumably to take in his surroundings.

"You're in the hospital," Kyoya spoke quietly. The hitman didn't move, didn't flinch at the sudden voice next to him, but the monitor jumped for a beat and a half, giving the man away.

"I take it we won the fight?" His voice was rough like his vocal cords were injured even though his neck was fine. The sound was simultaneously a blessing – he was _alive_ – and a curse – _"I couldn't save him."_ – and Kyoya allowed himself a moment to immortalize the sound in his head. It would be the reason for him to get stronger – the injuries Reborn and his other herbivores sustained because he _wasn't enough_ -

"Whatever you're thinking about needs to stop right there." Reborn's stern voice startled him from his odd thoughts, but Kyoya blinked back down at the man like he hadn't been having those weird thoughts at all.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Reborn gave him the most deadpan stare he could muster – rather impressive for a man who was working with one eye and was immobilized on the bed. As ashamed at his own weakness as he was, Kyoya still wasn't about to back down from a fight of any kind.

The stared for an impressive 5 minutes before they were interrupted by a nurse who came in to check Reborn's injuries and change his dressings.

"How are you feeling Aizawa-san?" Irritation filtered into Reborn's eyes as he stubbornly continued to stare at Kyoya – right up until Aizawa forced a switch between them and gone was the hitman that had taught Kyoya a lot of the things he knew in his past life.

"I'm fine." The teacher answered. "I was just asking my student some questions about the whole event. I was knocked unconscious before it was over."

"Oh, I see! Well, visiting hours are over, sadly, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave, ok honey?" the nurse said kindly as he flicked on a light above the bed. Kyoya bristled at the man, and firmly remained seated. The nurse's smile turned strained as Kyoya refused to move.

"Please don't make me call security."

Kyoya sighed and moved to get up. It probably wouldn't look good if being escorted from the hospital was added to his already horrible meeting about Heroism he was going to have to bear from All Might _and_ the principal he had yet to meet personally. He pushed off the seat armrests, shifting his weight to his feet-

And barely stopped his scream of pain. It came out a strangled grunt as he plopped back in his chair. Both adults looked back at the teen in shock – until Aizawa seemingly slipped away for Reborn.

"What did you do." He asked in his most dangerously monotone voice Kyoya had heard since his past life.

"I saved your life, that's what I did."

" _Kyoya."_ Oh! That was Reborn's 'Final Warning' voice! Kyoya almost felt like he won an award with that – if he didn't feel like he was about to die by the hands of said hitman, or like his leg was on fire with the pain.

"There is a chance that I may have broken something. Possibly."

Reborn's eye narrowed, the intended words ringing clear in the silence. 'Do not make me repeat myself.'

"Ok, a little more than a chance that I have." A low, rumbling growl thrummed from Reborn's chest with Kyoya's refusal to tell him more then that.

"What do you think you broke? I can get the X-ray machines up and running again if you need me to." The nurse asked, coming to Kyoya's rescue without even knowing how close the teen had come to a maiming. The teen glanced at the man, from his chocolate brown eyes to his bright blue hair, the concerned tilt to his head and his stance that said he was ready to grab Kyoya and carry him to the X-ray machines if he needed to.

"…My leg. I… I landed on it weird. It didn't hurt during the fight, but now…"

"Now that your life isn't on the line, you feel it?" the nurse smirked – not a condescending one, it was more like a smile than that. Kyoya pouted at the man and nodded, studiously ignoring the hitman staring into his very soul through his head.

"It's ok. I'll go get you a wheelchair, and get you some X-rays, see if we can't fix you up." He turned back to Reborn. "I'll check your wounds and change your dressings when I'm getting him all situated, if that's alright with you, Aizawa-san?"

The hitman nodded without turning away from his glare. The nurse chuckled nervously and turned to the door. "Well, then I'll just go get you that chair, and start up those machines." The door was closed for their privacy and the hitman was back to staring at Kyoya like the teen's only salvation from a mass beating was not the fact that he was almost tied to the bed from his injuries, but an actual explanation. Of _what,_ Kyoya wasn't sure.

There were many things that needed to be said in the ensuing conversation. Namely, his random access to his Flames, whether or not Reborn had access to his own, and the issues he was about to face after classes the next day with All might and the principal. Surprisingly, it was Aizawa that broke the silence as the teacher puffed out his chest enough to cough, stutter his heart, grimace and turned to Kyoya with an oddly understandable look of exhaustion.

"Reborn says that he doesn't want to deal with you _and_ the pain, so he's not going to take back over anymore. Something about Sun Flames taking too long to heal? I don't know." He paused to cough, enough that even Kyoya's curiosity over his words (Sun Flames? Could the hitman use them outside of his body, or just inside like Kyoya?) waned in the offer to help the man calm his coughs. But what could he do? He couldn't move from his chair, as much as he growled at himself to move, he really couldn't put the weight down now, at all.

In the end, all Kyoya could think of was rubbing a hand over the man's chest and studiously not looking him in the eye as all the shame really washed over him. He wasn't like this in the past, was he? No, he was stronger back then, he was sure of that. He was also far less _caring_. Really, he had surprised himself when he had checked on his herbivores in the hospital while waiting on the X-rays for Hagakure.

When had he been even close to this nice in his past life? _Had_ he ever been nice at all?

Something was wrong with him.

Aizawa's gasping evened out after a moment, and the teacher turned to him. "Thank you, Himura."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes and cocked his head. "For what? I can't get out of this chair; I can't, and didn't, do anything to help your coughs or breathing."

There was a smile in the man's visible eye as he said simply, slowly, in a low tone, "For saving our life."

Kyoya didn't know how to respond to that so he just blinked and sat back as a wave of some un-nameable emotion hit him hard. He pulled his hand back from the man's chest and put his chin on a fist as he leaned into an armrest. He said nothing; but really, what could he say to that? You're welcome? It was a pleasure? You owe me? Kyoya remained silent for the following 10 minutes, even when the nurse came back with a wheelchair to move him to the X-ray machine.

"So, the Hero Course, huh?" The nurse said in amazement as he started to wheel Kyoya down the quiet hall. "I've always wanted to be a Hero. I even thought about applying to U.A., like you, but… my Quirk isn't the best for being a Hero. 'Pain Regulation' isn't the most Heroic thing, you know?"

"Pain Regulation?" What? Why was this guy even talking? Really, Kyoya was starting to get a little annoyed. The nurse must have taken the question as something to continue a pointless conversation with, because he continued.

"Yeah, when I'm touching someone I can stunt their pain receptors – it's why I work best in the Emergency Room. People come in because they're in pain, right? Well, while I'm stitching up someone, or helping someone with a break or anything like that, I just touch them, anywhere really, and I can help them. So, yeah. Not the best for Hero work, but I like to think I'm at least helping out."

"Sounds pretty Heroic to me." Kyoya wasn't sure why he said that, the words just fell from his lips as he slumped down in the chair even more. He felt a hand on his shoulder then, and in a second the pain and fatigue started to fade.

"Thank you." The nurse said quietly. "So, what about you?"

"What about me?" Kyoya looked up at the man upside down, and just stared at him. The man chuckled nervously.

"I mean, to be in the Hero Course, you must have some kind of Super Quirk, right? What is it?" The man looked more like a child than a professional in that moment, but Kyoya shrugged.

"I don't have one."

"Oh, come on, no need to be modest! You must-"

"I'm Quirkless."

"…What? How are you in the Hero Course if…"

"I'm strong."

The rest of their walk was silent, and when they arrived the nurse sighed. "So this is where the 'Not Heroic' part of my Quirk comes in. When I let go the pain will come back, not worse than before, but it'll feel like it because it'll be sudden. Are you ok with that?"

Kyoya just looked over his shoulder at the man with a sullen, tired stare and shrugged off the man's hand. The pain did come back immediately, but it wasn't more than Kyoya could handle. The nurse, and two others, helped Kyoya up onto the metal bench for the pictures of his leg, 'where the pain was'. The teen watched them as they studied over the shots, watched the panic build and raised an eyebrow when the nurses all jumped into action.

As it turned out, Kyoya's pain wasn't just from muscle exhaustion. He had shattered his femur and torn a lot of his muscles out of place. He would be taken to Recovery Girl in the morning, but for now they placed him in Aizawa's room, in his own cot, so the nurse could fret over them both at the same time.

And by 'fret' Kyoya meant rant. About him being a Quirkless Hero, and how impossible that was.

Kyoya tuned him out because he has seriously had enough of that.

* * *

"I really should keep you here for the rest of the day," The veteran Hero, Recovery Girl, said as she re-checked the knee brace on Kyoya's leg. "But you seem like the kind of boy that doesn't like being held back, and today's classes should be easier to handle, as they are just normal classes so, just this one time, I'll let you go with a brace and a crutch. You come by at lunch for me to check it, and if I catch you doing anything I don't like, you are going to be in trouble!" she half-heartedly lectured with a smile and handed him a small candy, placing the sweet in the palm of his hand and curling both their hands over it.

"But I really do want you to come back at lunch, alright?"

Kyoya blinked at the grandmotherly woman and nodded as she retracted her hands. There was something about her that reminded Kyoya of his own grandmother from his past life, and he really didn't want to disobey her. Because… well…

Frankly, he felt she might rip his tongue out for disobedience. He had watched his grandmother do just that to one of his cousins when he was five; that kind of thing leaves an impression. A kind smile, all warm love and gentle hugs… until a teenager stayed out far past midnight, came back in the morning and cussed her out when she asked what had happened.

No one disobeyed her after that. Even Kyoya's father, unrelated to the woman, gave her a lot more respect after that morning.

"Now, here's your crutch." The woman said as she handed the metal work to him. "I want to see how you walk on it, so walk to the door and come back again, and if you stumble then you're staying here today." She said with yet another smile. One that promised Kyoya he really would be staying if he stumbled. Double the reason to _not_ stumble.

(Honestly, if he had just thought about it, she was a Hero; there was really nothing to fear – at least when it came to her physically harming him. And she seemed just so nice… but so did his grandmother.)

His right leg was the one in a brace to stop it from moving, so Kyoya put the crutch under his right arm and stood up. He walked a little awkwardly to the door, then turned, went back to the bed, grabbed his bag and turned to the woman.

"Thank you very much for healing my leg as best you could, I will be back at lunch." Kyoya said as he bowed politely. She nodded to him and Kyoya made for the door again. He was halfway to his classroom when he felt the presence of a particular hitman come close.

"So, even Recovery Girl couldn't completely heal you, huh?" Reborn snickered. Kyoya glanced at him then said snidely, in Greek,

"So, even a mummified man, who got his face smashed in, can return to work, huh?" Kyoya smirked as the man glowered at the back of his head.

"I didn't get my face smashed in, thank you very much." Reborn growled in Korean, walking close to Kyoya's elbow.

"Really?" Kyoya snarked back in Mandurian. "Because that new scar on your face says a lot other wise."

"Look," Reborn snarled, in his mother tongue Italian, "Just because for some reason I can't use my Flames to the extent I'm used to, doesn't mean _anything_. I lost because I can't use my full strength, _or_ a gun. Just this stupid scarf."

"So you're blaming your loss on the weapon, and your lack of Flame access? Tisk tisk, I thought you _were_ the World's Greatest Hitman?" Kyoya goaded in French. Reborn paused and yanked Kyoya to a stop next to him.

"You're walking on dangerously thin ice, Kyoya. I suggest you stop this conversation, because I would hate to have to _break_ you when we just got re-acquainted." Reborn said in a low tone, in an old and lesser known dialect of Chinese – though that just made his threat more real. After all, that specific dialect was what Kyoya was raised on before he moved to his father's country, Japan. He hadn't ever told anyone about having been born in China, let alone having been there for the first 6 years of his life.

Kyoya spent a moment weighing the risk of continuing on pride alone, or to back down from this fight.

"That's fine," Kyoya sighed in Somali, "I was meaning to ask you about your access to your Flames anyway."

Reborn continued to stare at the young man for a moment longer, before he nodded slightly, an acknowledgement that Kyoya had backed down, for now, and let go of Kyoya's arm. He started to walk toward the classroom again, a touch slower than they were before if only because he knew Kyoya had been struggling with the pace, due to his crutch.

"What do you want to know?" Reborn asked lightly, as if he hadn't been about to plan out how to 'disappear' Kyoya just a moment ago. The Gaelic language really helped in that.

"Can you use it on just your self, or outside your body, like you used to?" Kyoya asked in German.

"You mean like my Chaos Shot?" Reborn clarified in Farsi. It took Kyoya a moment to translate that one in his head, but he smiled and nodded. Since Kyoya hadn't actually responded with another language, Reborn continued in Farsi. "Well… yes and no. I can use it, but only one shot because it uses pretty much all my strength, and even then, it's not even close to the strength it used to be, since I have to force my flames to leave my body through a pointed finger, and not an actual apparatus like a gun. I can't heal other people, but I can use it internally. And this Quirk I got lets me see my target's Flames too."

Kyoya lifted a hand to his chin in thought as they turned the corner onto their classroom hallway. They both stopped a moment they heard chatter on the other side of the door to their classroom, students talking to one another about who would be substituting for Aizawa, since literally none of them had the thought that their teacher was as stubborn a man as Kyoya knew him to be. As if having heard his thoughts, Reborn flicked his ear.

"To be continued." Reborn said quietly, still in Farsi, and he opened the door. Kyoya opened his mouth to counter in Hungarian as he gracefully hobbled into the classroom.

* * *

To be entirely honest, neither Tokoyami, Hagakure or Ojiro knew what to think when they stepped into class together and saw Himura Kyoya's desk empty. They convened around it, but before any of them could give a suggestion on why he was absent, a rude blond growled out from in front of their friend's seat.

"Thank fuck he's not here. The teachers probably came to their senses about that bastard being a student here."

In silent unison, the three turned to stare at Bakugou Katsuki, not really glaring at the teen, but certainly not happy about his words. Though no one could really tell with Hagakure; because the girl was _seething,_ her rage silent as she openly glared at the blond. She wasn't sure why, because truthfully Himura scared her a little sometimes, but she would lay her life down for him. It seemed a little extreme for her to even think, but she felt it was true. She had known him for less than a week, but she felt like she had known him all her life – like he was family. And even then, that word didn't feel quite right.

(The word _Familia_ floated into her head, and she shook it away. What language was that even?)

"What are you talking about?" Tokoyami said lowly to the blond. "Himura deserves to be here-"

"What do you know?! You weren't there!" Bakugou snapped, half shouting half growling at the three standing at the unmanned desk. "Ask fucking Deku, or Shitty Hair, or Half-wit over there!" He rudely gestured at Todoroki, the other teen raising an irritated eyebrow at the name. "They _were_ there! They saw that freak fight! They saw the _thing_ that that freak tore apart!"

Silence reigned throughout the classroom, the three wanting nothing more than to deny what was being said, but they couldn't. They weren't there when it happened, and it was sounding more and more like the violent teen they knew. Quietly, one person spoke up, fear lacing his voice.

"That creature, the Nomu, it was made specifically to defeat All Might, and the Villains wouldn't have made the attack if they couldn't be at least marginally sure of its strength. And Himura Kyoya defeated it. _Easily_."

The three turned to a shivering, fear riddled Midoriya Izuku as the teen stared down at his desk. He repeated the last word of his statement in a shaky whisper. (If any had watched the blond teen, they would have seen the concern splash across Bakugou's face for less than half a second, and they would have seen him raise one hand, the hand closest to the smaller teen to about hip level, almost as if reaching out to give comfort, before he sneered, turned away, and shoved his hand back into his pocket.)

"That's just… how he is." Mineta said quietly in the following silence. He knew he had drawn the attention of everyone in the class, but he hadn't meant to. He started sweating as he felt eyes bore into his head, and his mouth began moving again without prior say-so from his brain. "It's just how Hiba- I mean, how Himura's al-always been. He- he wont change now, j-just because some of us are squeamish."

"You talk like you fucking know him." Bakugou growled as he came close to the much, much smaller teen's desk. Mineta trembled like a leaf in the wind as the explosive teen closed in on him. Mineta really didn't want to explain how he knew Himura, so he played possum, an act he got good at playing in his past life. His eyes rolled back, head fell to face the ceiling, a little bit of spittle foaming at the corner of his mouth – the act went well, and the teen backed off with a very loud and irritated grumble about useless extras.

"Well, either way," Tsuyu said, gaining the attention of the class, "I wonder where our teacher is? Class started a few minutes ago, and I don't think Aizawa-sensei will be able to work today, gero."

Despite the tension still very, _very_ thick in the air, the frog girl brought up a very valid point, and everyone started quietly chatting together in small groups. Hagakure, Ojiro and Tokoyami remained silent as they stood still around _his_ desk –

Until the door slammed open.

"Ai-Aizawa-sensei?!" more than half the class shouted as their teacher came waltzing in… with a familiar black-haired teen in tow. _Leaning heavily on a crutch._

But that wasn't even the craziest thing – Himura Kyoya was fluently speaking in another language with their teacher. They all half expected the man to send him off to his desk, in their language or at least in the one the teen was using, but the teacher responded with a different language altogether – and Himura seemed to not only understand but talk back in yet _another_ language. The class was thrown in silent confusion the likes of which none had experienced before as the teen and teacher had what sounded like an argument in multiple language no one could even so much as guess at, until the teacher half-yelled something in anger that had everyone flinching at the tone.

There was a tense moment between teacher and student, a stare-down (or rather, a glare-down) that seemed to go on forever before they both cracked.

The class was shocked, really. Some expected an inevitable fight caused by the angered shouting, some expected blood shed at least, and one or two (*cough Bakugou cough*) all but _wishing_ for a bloodbath. What they got turned everything they thought they knew upside-down.

The two started laughing.

Just a chuckle, as it seemed neither knew what a real laugh _was_ , but the genuine mirth and humor were there, Himura pulling a hand over his mouth as if to stop the sound.

"What did you just call me?" Himura asked in a low tone, stuttered as if his laughs were getting caught between his words.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya." The teacher replied, a cast coming up to hide his smile, (and did the teacher just call a student by his first name?) "I couldn't remember any swear words in Hindi; I had to get creative."

"But still," the teen chuckled, "To call me a-a-" Himura finally broke down entirely, nearly doubling over in his mirth as real laughs escaped his lips. After a moment of laughing with the teen, the teacher sobered enough to finally send Himura off and address the class as a whole.

"Alright, alright. Go to your desk, Kyoya. We still have to talk about yesterday, and this appointment you have with All Might and the principal later today."

Without a word, Himura turned away from the teacher and trudged over to his desk, skillfully avoiding Bakugou's attempt at tripping him as he ignored the explosive teen. The teen brushed off the worried looks of his herbivores and sent them to their desks. Tokoyami eyed his leg brace as he stepped away, considering his desk was relatively close to Himura's, and the rest of the class settled down.

"Alright, settle down." Aizawa continued, the class frightfully ignoring how many obscenities flowed from Bakugou's mouth when Ojiro's tail 'accidentally' knocked into the back of his head. "The battle isn't over yet." The adult said ominously, the class actually paying attention again. Someone asked if the Villains came back, and the tension quickly built.

"The sports festival is close." The tension was cut in half near instantly, and Kyoya found himself tempted to slump down in his seat. A sports festival? Really? Why? But then Reborn went on to explain how the world used to adore and watch the Olympics like how they now adore and watch the U.A. Sports Festival. Kyoya hummed to himself as the students around him started to chatter about the opportunity – there were going to be an amazing number of scouts at this event, watching the students with glee. An idea began forming as the class was dismissed.

By the time lunch rolled around, Kyoya almost desperately wanted to take the cast off and stretch out his leg, but he knew the veteran Hero, Recovery Girl, was probably watching him somehow, and he totally wasn't afraid of the old woman, he just knew he had to pay his respects properly by listening to her orders. (His own grandmother's face popped into his head and Kyoya supressed a shudder.)

"Himura-kun!" a voice called to him the moment he stood to go to the Nurse's Office. He blinked down at the floating uniform bouncing closer to his desk. "What happened to your leg? Are you ok?!" In less time than a breath later, Kyoya was surrounded by peers – notably none that had watched him fight the Nomu the previous day.

"I'm fine. How is your hand?" Kyoya deflected, doing his best to avoid questions he didn't want to answer just yet.

"I-I'm fine!" she squeaked. It was an obvious lie, one that caught the attention of the others standing near him too.

"Show me." Kyoya commanded, holding out his own hand for her.

"Show you? But, I'm invisible? You can't-"

"Hagakure Toru, do not make me repeat myself." Kyoya pulled back on the glare he wanted to scare her with, and instead waited for her to finish huffing and she placed her hand in his.

Normally, Kyoya would watch someone's facial expressions when he was testing an injury, as well as groping her hand to check on the injury itself, but since she was invisible, Kyoya focused on the familiarity of her Flames, checking for even the slightest issue. The muscles felt stiff and still a bit puffy, and Kyoya narrowed his eyes at her.

"Give me your notes." He commanded. Ojiro shifted behind him and he glanced at the other teen holding out his notebook. "Not you, I just wanted to confirm that she doesn't have any notes." He turned back to Hagakure just in time to see her shoulders tense. He sighed. "You can't even hold a pencil right now, can you?"

It was a rhetorical question but one that he expected an answer from anyway. Tokoyami sidled up close to her and tilted his head in a small, quick and very bird-like fashion, also looking for the answer. She sighed out a groan.

"Ok fine, I'm not ok. I can't hold a pencil, I can't take any notes, and I probably will have some trouble eating my own lunch, you happy?!"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, but his eyes unintentionally softened. "Of course I'm not happy that one of my herbivores is in pain. Now, I need to go back to Recovery Girl, so come with me."

" **I can do it!"**

Before Kyoya could reach for Hagakure to escort her to the nurse, he was interrupted by an oddly… _enthusiastic_ reincarnation of Miura Haru pumping her fist in the air. She got the members of the class she was talking to returning her cheer with a subdued 'Yeah?'

The brunette turned to Kyoya and the rest and pumped her fist in the air again. **"For the Sports Festival, I can do it!"** she growled out. She was once again met with a slightly less enthused 'yeah?' with a mimicked stance. Kyoya just blinked down at her as one of the teens that had surrounded him asked the girl if she was ok.

With a sigh, Kyoya nudged Hagakure toward the door and pat the brunette on the head twice as he passed her. "Yes, you can, little herbivore, and don't forget that spirit for if you and I end up in a fight."

He suppressed his chuckle when he could practically _feel_ her shiver as he walked out the door. This would be fun.

* * *

It took three re-writes for this chapter to get out. And I am so sorry about that. And, oh, did I let something about Mineta slip long before I plan on revealing who he is? Whoops. (Insert evil cackle here)

And again, I'm sorry for how long this took to get out. There's been a lot happening in RL right now, but I'll do my best to get the next chapter out before school starts this September, but once it does, this might not really get updated more than once a month. I'll be really busy, but I promise this isn't going to end here! Were just about to hit something fun!

Ok, I love you, Bi-bye!

(I think this is my new sign-off?)

((Also guyyyyysssssss I wrote a 'What if Xanxus was Katsuki'. Go check it out! It's super small! I was also nearly intoxicated by the fact that I had, at the point that I wrote it, been awake for nearly 26 hours. Ahaha. Ha. Ha. Never again.))


	9. Chapter 9

Ch-ch-ch-chapter 9?! Holy shit!

Note/reminder: because the first part/ most of this chapter, is in Reborn's/Aizawa's POV

'Speech in regular is the forefront of the mindscape.'

' _Speech in italics is the backseat of the mindscape.'_

* * *

The meeting with All Might and the principal and the half dozen other Pro Heroes/ teachers (including a particular principal from the teen's home district) and police officers (including the teen's original arresting officer) could have been worse. It could have gone a _lot better_ , but in retrospect, it really could have gone worse.

Shota sighed in the back of their shared mindscape as Reborn thought back on the meeting, the sole reason the meeting went wrong at all skulking behind them at a snails' pace. Reborn glanced over his shoulder at the teen seemingly wrapped up in boredom and teenaged angst – which was something Reborn had never seen before. Even back when they first met, the first time Kyoya was 15, he never had this much 'teenaged angst'. He never acted out on an emotion other than bloodlust and territorial rage.

And he had never, _ever_ actually bitten someone.

(Reborn forced back a smirk as he remembered All Might trying to struggle to keep his Muscle Form while Kyoya clung to the man's flailing arm with his teeth. Now _that_ was chaotic comedy at it's finest.)

"So, did you actually aim to kill that thing or was it a 'spur of the moment' type of hostility?" The principal had asked.

Kyoya tilted his head, crossed one leg over the literally just healed knee, and said coolly, "My aim was to bite it to dea-"

"Spur of the moment!" Reborn half-way leapt from his seat to interject on Kyoya's behalf. A silence hung in the air after that for a moment before Kyoya continued as if Reborn hadn't just yelled.

"… bite it to _death_ , considering it was harming the one person I consider a friend in this world." Kyoya was staring him in the eye when he had said it, and the former hitman wasn't sure what to do with that, so he just sat back down, a little chocked up. And then the teen turned back to the principal and **ruined it all**. "That being said, I didn't truly want to kill it, but when it became clear it regenerated, and like an **animal** would not stop without a command, I had to put it down."

Yes, Kyoya had knowingly and intentionally said the words _'put it down'_ to the mouse/bear/dog that had been experimented on by humans before his escape from that very demise.

It had gone down hill from there. _Quickly_. It took every cunning ploy Reborn had, and 3 hours, to get Kyoya the out he did.

"I can't believe I still have a job." Reborn sighed and turned to the teen, "No thanks to _you_."

"I can't believe I'm still a student." Kyoya shrugged, walking casually despite the 10-pound ankle monitors on each foot. (To be honest, he hardly felt them.)

' _I can't believe you're having this conversation.'_

'Shut up Shota.'

"To be fair, Kyoya, you made it very clear your intentions to become a Villain, should they drop you as a student. Really, you gave them no choice in the matter. This," he gestured to the teen's feet, "Was the lesser evil. Literally." Thankfully it shut Kyoya up for a good minute or so, but the teen had to open his mouth and really, Reborn just wanted to switch places with Shota, but the man wouldn't budge.

"So, where are we going?" Kyoya asked as they left the school grounds. Both his ankle monitors beeped twice, warning that the teen had left the premises, but Reborn hit a button on the new remote in his pocket that stopped the alarm from getting to the police, the principal, and three other Heroes on call that night. The remote was small, but it was something the former hitman had to carry with him from now on.

"My place." Reborn grunted.

Why? Because this really was the best outcome. The three main things that Kyoya was being punished with were as followed:

1) 24/7 watch. This meant that not only both monitors were on his legs _permanently_ , but Reborn had to be in charge of Kyoya. As in, he had to literally live with the brat. As in, he had to take Kyoya home with him, because he had a two-bedroom apartment while Kyoya had a one room studio and there was no way in _hell_ Reborn was ok with that.

That also meant that Kyoya _and_ Reborn had to make regular reports to the detective in charge. Nightly for the first month, weekly for the next 5 months following.

2) His tonfa, both the regular pair and the modified pair, _and_ his costume were taken away – for now. Kyoya might get them back by midterms if he behaved.

3) Kyoya was stripped from his place as top student. This one was really just more to appease the vindictive nature of the principal, and really Kyoya deserved it for what he had said. Reborn even agreed with it – so what if Kyoya had earned the title while being handicapped by the simple fact that he was Quirkless? That was a low-blow and the black-haired teen knew it.

"Can we swing by my place first? I really don't want to use your Pajamas, or your toiletries, or your… anything, really."

Reborn took a mental break, swallowing all his irritation and continued on to his apartment, a highly annoyed Himura Kyoya trudging along behind him.

* * *

His apartment was on fire.

Well, _technically_ the apartment above his was on fire, and his was being drenched in the ensuing fight. He fought the urge to attack the nearest person who happily watched his life drown above ground with cameras because "The fire was pretty."

"Hey, _now_ can we go to my place instead?"

Reborn smacked Kyoya upside the head as he turned silently to start walking to the teen's apartment. Between Recovery Girl and his own internal Sun Flames, the casts had come off a few minutes after Kyoya's knee brace, so Reborn shoved free hands into his pockets and straightened his still hurting back.

Not even ten minutes of silence on an empty street before Kyoya opened his mouth again. It was so unlike the man he remembered that for a moment Reborn wondered if the teen hadn't been insane all along, and just pretended to be someone else – but that wasn't possible, not with their Language Shiritori, or his knowledge of Flames. The black-haired teen went on and on about stupid shit that made next to no sense, and Reborn was nearing the end of his sanity on day one.

"– and what would I have worn to bed anyway? One of your shirts? And what about my school uniform? Would I have to wear a dirty one back to my place tomorrow just to change into something el-"

Something in Reborn snapped, the chains that held the 'Hitman' part of his soul strained as the man lashed out, a hand wrapping tight around the teen's throat, cutting off the annoying sound that _would not stop_.

"Shut. Up."

Kyoya's eyes widened a touch before narrowing with a predators' grin, murder dancing in unhinged eyes.

" _Finally!"_ The teen growled. The hand on his neck tightened, cutting off air momentarily and bringing him off the ground enough that his toes scrapped the pavement.

"What." The Hitman deadpanned. The hold on those chains loosened, allowing the Hitman to throttle the teen a little before he let Kyoya talk.

"You've been this tamed _thing_ for as long as I've known you in this world, and it's _disgusting._ Honestly, to see a carnivore that I once looked up to be tamed for the role of a Hero. It's makes me sick." Kyoya chocked out. Reborn pulled hard on those chains and the Hitman was once again hidden. He dropped Kyoya back to the ground, the teen setting his feet down as his smile died.

"Never mind. I guess the carnivore is gone for good." Kyoya grit out as he passed the teacher on the pathway.

"I'm not-"

"Yes, 'Reborn' is there." Kyoya growled as he whipped around, throwing air quotes around the man's name. "But the carnivore is gone."

Reborn growled in return. "This is how you thank me for getting your ass out of that situation? Annoy me and insult me?"

"The Reborn I remember would not have intervened. The Reborn _I_ remember would have let me enjoy my own made _chaos_. The Reborn _I_ remember would have seen that I was actively _trying_ to get dropped as a student!"

It was the loudest and most expressive Reborn had ever seen Kyoya react. Silence reigned around them for what seemed like forever before Kyoya briskly turned away and continued toward his small apartment. It took him a moment to remember how, but Reborn quickly fell in step with him and followed, continued the silence like it was the only thing holding reality together.

Why _was_ he a Hero? Because it was what Shota wanted? What did he even **want**? His entire entity, literally 'Reborn' was solely to be a Hitman, a bringer of death, so what was he without it?

'… _Reborn?'_

Reborn couldn't find it in him to respond, but he melted back to allow Shota to take command. Shota ignored his counter-self's wince as Himura muttered 'Herbivore' under his breath.

* * *

Himura opened the door to his apartment with perhaps a bit more force than he had meant, but at least he didn't slam his door in Shota's face, so the teacher took that as a win. He walked in and closed the door quietly behind himself, bending over to take off his shoes as he did.

"What do you want for dinner? I don't have much, but I have rice, and… something."

The small kitchenette was directly off of the entryway, and all Shota could think was that this was going to be a tight fit for the two of them.

' _Three, but, yes.'_

'Two, because you and I count as one body. And thank god for that, because this space is way too small.'

' _How does Kyoya cope with this space anyway? It feels like it would be too small for even just him.'_

"Are you done having a conversation with yourself, herbivore?" Himura asked irritated, looking at the man from the corner of his eye as he looked through his kitchenette for food. Shota hummed to himself.

"So that's what it feels like to be called an _herbivore_ … it feels like an insult, Himura."

"Good. That's what it's meant to be."

"You are a very unlikeable child, you know that?"

Himura huffed and ignored him, pulling out the carton of eggs he had in the mini fridge and setting the rice cooker with two portions. Shota watched Himura cook in silence, Reborn taking control of his mouth for quick seconds to blurt out random spices to make the dish better, all of which went unheard.

A few minutes later, Shota found himself sitting across from Himura at a small table in the main room – though calling it a 'main room' was insensitive to actual main rooms, seeing as this was basically a little bigger than a prison cell. The kitchenette was disconnected by a door, another door separating the bathroom/small one-person shower and toilet off the kitchenette. The main room also hosted a small twin bed, a T.V., a desk for homework, and a foldable travel cloth closet for his clothes.

In other words, it was really cramped for just one person. Two was impossible.

'Well, this is going to be fun. How long do you think it's going to be until our apartment is fixed?'

Reborn sighed. _'Two weeks likely. If we pay a personal cleaning crew for just our apartment, we might be back in a week though.'_

'Yeah, and how much would a cleaning crew cost us? How high is our savings again?'

'… _I mean, we could do it and expense the school. They are the ones that want us to take Kyoya in.'_

"I'm not sure why, but watching you have a conversation with yourself is irritating. Stop it." Shota looked up at the impudent teen, sitting across from him and eating _omurice_ as elegantly as any would think impossible for such a meal. Shota bit down on Reborn's instant snarky reply and decided he would play mediator for them. It was a pain, but if he didn't want to live with the teen's sulky behaviour and his other self's salty attitude, he had to do it.

"Himura, I have something I'd like to ask you; do you mind?"

Himura paused in bringing his chopsticks up to glare at Shota a moment, as if assessing the man. After a moment, he gave an effortless, single-shoulder shrug and continued eating.

"Why did you want to be a Hero?" He asked calmly, taking a bite of the surprisingly tasty meal. Himura barely paused between swallowing the food in his mouth and taking another bite.

"Didn't All Might ask that in the meeting? I'm sure I answered sufficiently."

"Yes, you gave a very scripted response, one that I find might not have been true to you when you originally applied for U.A."

"…Meaning what, herbivore?"

"Meaning that I want to know what you wanted from this school, or rather, from this career when you first thought about joining. I don't want to know why you would go about being a Hero as you feel now, I want the truth."

"You think I was lying?"

"No, not at all," Shota back-peddled, holding up his chopsticks in surrender. Himura growled at him. _'He doesn't like that gesture; it makes him feel like you're challenging him.'_ Reborn supplied helpfully.

'What is he, a wild animal?'

' _I mean, aren't we all_ _technically_ _wild animals?'_

Shota brought his hands down nevertheless and continued. "No, I meant the truth to you at that time, not the truth now. You made that second one very clear in the meeting."

Himura stopped glaring and looked down at his food contemplatively, moving the last bit of his dinner around the plate. It took him a few minutes, but just as Shota was about to call it quits and collect the dishes to wash them, Himura spoke, so quietly Shota almost missed it.

"I… wanted to prove that being Quirkless was not the same as being powerless and weak."

"Did someone say that you were?" Himura wouldn't meet Shota's eyes, a snarl popping up on his face.

"Never to my face, but I'm not deaf. I heard the rumors. That my mother was depressed because I'm **powerless** , that my father was disappointed in my **weakness** , that no matter how hard I struggle, I'll never be enough. **Poor. Me.** " The last two words were ground out from between his teeth, his grip on his chopsticks so tight the disposable wood snapped in several places.

'Ah, that actually explains a lot.'

' _Indeed. Even when he was a teenager the first time, his strength was never questioned. This must be a shock for him.'_

"And this was a way to prove you could do everything they said you couldn't?"

Himura nodded.

"I see… so, why do you want to become a Villain now?"

Himura's head snapped up to the man so quick, for a moment Shota worried for the teen's neck. Himura's eyes were wide, both surprised and questioning.

"What? Did you think Reborn and I can't hear and see what goes on around us when were not in control?" Shota smirked as the teen blushed with the barest hint of red of the tops of his cheekbones. The teacher dismissed it in favor of this conversation.

He or Reborn would bring it up later for Blackmail.

"You tried to get dropped as a student, but you refused to even acknowledge that you could drop yourself form the course. Probably because that would go against you as a person, and it would seem like you really _were_ weak to the other people from your hometown if you quit, right?"

"Is Reborn feeding you what to say to me?" Himura accused, narrowing his eyes. Shota sighed a small huff of breath – this was the reaction he had hoped he would get, as opposed to the fight he had half expected from 'accusing' Himura of being weak.

"No, he isn't. He's actually being quiet for once, it's nice."

' _Ho? Is that how you feel?'_ the 'snark' was real there.

'Shut up Reborn.'

"But honestly, Himura, why do you think being a Villain now would do what being a Hero wouldn't? Because you're right, it would, but it's not the way to gain pride from the people you're trying to tell to fuck off."

"… They would fear me, if I'm a Villain."

Shota nodded sagely, as if that was the answer he was expecting – and it was actually, the answer he was expecting. "Do you want them to fear you? _Why_ do you want them to fear you?"

Himura took another moment to pause and consider his answer, and Shota took that as his chance to gather up the plates and take them back to the kitchenette to wash them.

"I want them to fear me," Himura said from behind him, and it took all Shota's inner control not to scream. When the hell had Himura snuck up behind him?!

"I want them to fear me, because then, no one will even underestimate me. They won't see 'Quirkless', they'll see _me_."

Shota tossed a towel over his shoulder at the teen, 'accidentally' smacking him in the face with it. Himura growled lowly but stood next to him with the towel in his hands, ready to accept the first dish to start drying.

"I know it's useless to say this, as I'm sure you know it already, but you _can_ do that as a Hero too." Himura huffed but stayed silent for the few minutes it took to wash, dry and put the dishes away.

Himura pulled out a coffee maker and set it out on the counter, pulling a couple mugs down and starting up a small pot.

"What made you want to be a Hero?"

The words were quiet, but sudden in the previous silence, and Shota just gazed down at the floor in his memories.

"When I was… 10? Yeah, about 10, I saw a couple of kids fighting. 3 on 1, odds were good the three were bullying the other kid, but I was just going to walk past them. I was a kid, the same age as them, and with my Quirk, I would get just as beaten up if I tried to help… this bullied kid had a beautiful fire Quirk – he could make shapes with the flames; works of art that never burned other people. The leader of the other kids had a fire Quirk too, but he was mostly just good at punching things and kicking things, and he often got over shadowed by the other kids beautiful art." Shota paused, because this was a part of the story he didn't like telling, but he knew that opening up like this was something that Himura needed, so he pressed on.

"I didn't do anything. The art kid's Quirk wasn't meant for battle, and mine could have stopped it all, but I couldn't do anything but watch as this bully gave such horrible burns to the art kid… someone called the cops at some point, but it was too late. The kid died a week later due to the complications from his burns, and I don't know what happened to the other kid, but we were 10, so probably juvie or something. But I didn't do anything. I could have saved that kid, but I didn't."

Another pause as Himura poured coffee into two mugs.

"So, you became a Hero to atone for something you were not at fault for?"

Shota let a small smile fold over his lips as he accepted the mug. He spoke as he added sugar to his hot drink, wishing Himura had crème he could add as well. "More like, I became a Hero to stop it from happening again – where I can do something about a situation most couldn't."

There was another moment of quiet between them as they drank their coffee.

"You know, it's weird."

"What is?" Himura sounded irritated that the silence had been interrupted, but no where near as irritated as he had before. Shota looked up at him with warmth in his eyes – it wasn't a look he often gave.

"I didn't like coffee at all before Reborn. Now… I can't get enough of the stuff."

Himura huffed a small laugh into his mug. "I'm sure he would prefer Espresso much more than regular coffee," he glanced back at the counter, "With sugar in it of all things."

"I can't stand Espresso. And I need sugar and crème, it's too bitter without it all." Shota huffed a laugh, ignoring Reborn scoffing in his head.

' _You did NOT just say that in my presence.'_

'And how else am I supposed to say it? We are literally together all the time. We're the same person.'

' _But are we really?'_

'Please. Please don't start this again. I'm still confused ever since you last brought this up.'

"Your face is weird when you have conversations with Reborn. Stop."

* * *

The night was… awkward. Shota laughed and very quickly forced Reborn to take over when it was reviled that Himura only had a very small spare futon that the teacher could use. (So small, it was literally just enough room for one person to flip over – hell, Shota swore he had more room in his sleeping bags.) And worse, the only way the room was big enough for the two of them was for Kyoya to flip his bed frame, his box-spring, _and_ his table onto their sides, _on the small balcony_ , and lay his mattress side-by-side with Reborn's futon.

They were literally back to back.

Reborn, _shameless_ , ditched all but his undershirt, boxers, and socks, and laid down without so much as a 'goodnight' to his host. Kyoya was laying in his pajamas, his blanket tucked between them and acting as a childish barrier for the night. They had taken turns changing while the other was one the phone with the Police officer for Kyoya's new nightly routine of reports.

"You're figuring out how to expense the school to move us into a hotel by tomorrow night. _Or else._ "

Reborn snickered. "I am, am I?"

" _Yes."_

Kyoya spoke in traditional Chinese – mainly because the word 'yes' sounded like the Japanese word for 'die'. 'Shi'

The silence stretched between them for a long while – so long, Kyoya wondered for if the former hitman had gone to sleep. A shift alerted him to the fact that the other man was awake, possibly irately, and quietly asked something that had been on his mind for a little more than a day.

"All Might is like, 10 years older than you, right?"

It was a long moment before Reborn answered him. "…Uh… I guess so? He's never really told anyone how old he is, but I think so. Why?"

"Just… thinking out loud here for a moment – stating facts."

"Ok?"

"So," Kyoya began, flipping over to face his ceiling. "I died on a battle-field. Tsuna and Hayato and Takeshi were with me. Chrome was in Russia looking for Mukuro, whom had disappeared _two years_ prior. Ryohei was in France, watching over Haru, Kyoko, and Hana. Lambo was in China with I-pin, learning how to 'master his chi' or something with Fon."

Reborn rolled over to face Kyoya, squishing the blanket wall to see the teen's face. "Ok? So what are-"

"Chrome, Tsuna, Takeshi, Hayato, Ryohei, and Haru are all my current classmates, and that Villain with the hands that looked about two years older than me? That was Mukuro. You're 16 years older than me here." Kyoya turned just his head to Reborn. "You died 16 years before me."

Reborn cocked an eyebrow (which looked really funny sideways) "You can't be suggesting-"

"All Might is Iemitsu."

Reborn narrowed his eyes and scrunched up his eyebrows, before realization dawned on him. "Iemitsu died 10 years before I did." Kyoya nodded and turned back to face the ceiling.

"I think Time between our two worlds is relative. Not the same, but relatively close."

"Not the same?"

"Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi all died with me on that battle-field. Probably. But we don't have the same birthdays in this world."

Another pause and Reborn turned to his back, deep in thought. "I have a question."

"Aren't _you_ the teacher?"

"Hush. But really, how do you know who's who?"

Kyoya scrunched his eyebrows together for a moment and sat up, leaning on an arm to look down at the man. "What?"

"You heard me. I have to use my Quirk just to see someone's Flames – a can't even sense them anymore. I have to see them to tell what Flame a person has."

"… Seriously?" It was a genuine question Kyoya asked, and he was weirded out by squeaky it came out. Reborn laughed at him but nodded in response.

"Seriously. So how do you know… Why are you holding my hand?"

Kyoya had grabbed Reborn's hand to thrust his Flames at the man, and force them to mingle with the former hitman's stunted Sun. But Reborn was acting like he couldn't feel the attack. Kyoya was literally pulling apart a piece from the man's soul, and Reborn couldn't feel it?

What?

Kyoya dropped Reborn's hand and smoothed out the man's left-over Flames as he let go. He wasn't scared that the most Flame sensitive man he had ever known hadn't felt the attack. Really. "I… I know by touch. I can feel when another's Flames are familiar to me – it's how I know so many of my classmates are my Familia from my past life… you couldn't feel that? At all?"

"Feel what? You holding my hand? Not going to lie, that was-"

"I was attacking your Sun Flames with my Cloud. You couldn't feel it?" The last bit was ground out in desperation, and Kyoya _needed_ the man to say that he had been joking, that he had felt it and that Kyoya was being foolish to think he hadn't.

But Reborn's eyes widened before he abruptly sat up into a meditative pose. Kyoya let him search himself a moment. When the man looked down at his hand in shock, the teen's heart sank.

"I… I didn't notice. At all." Reborn clenched his hand into a fist. Then, like a sudden light switch, his posture shifted, and Aizawa-sensei looked back over his shoulder at Kyoya.

"So, since you sent Reborn into a mild panic attack, want to fill me in on what just happened?"

"I thought you and Reborn can see and hear things even when not in control?"

Aizawa frowned. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I understand all this fire shit."

Kyoya sighed out, "Flames. Dying Will Flames." He laid back down, Aizawa mimicking him and he talked for the next few minutes about all the knowledge he had about the Different kinds of Flames and what, exactly, he had just done to Reborn – and Aizawa, technically.

"You know, Himura, if I wasn't so tired, I'd be angry at you for that."

Kyoya lapsed into silence for another moment. "Hey, sensei? Can you pass Reborn a message for me? About the meeting and what he did for me?"

"Sure. What's up?"

Kyoya snuggled deeper into his pillow, his back to the teacher. " _'Thank you.'_ "

* * *

Whelp. That's a chapter.

Everyone seems to think Mineta is Lambo… not gunna confirm or deny, but yall are in for a shock.

Ok, I love you, Bi-Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Boku no Hero, Hibari Kyoya! Chapter 10 (wow…) Also, you know what really sucks? When I started writing this (this whole story, not just this chapter) I was really optimistic about getting all caught up with the series before s4 came out but… oh well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this earthly plane.

* * *

Thanking everything holy and right in the world, Kyoya woke up without a clinging former hitman on his side of the bed; though he did wake up to the most ungodly sounds of snoring he had ever heard. It sounded like some kind of deranged love child between a chainsaw and grinding metal, and it was nearly _directly_ in his ear. He looked to the offending noise and cringed back at the sight of his teacher drooling onto the blanket/barrier they had erected out of necessity last night. Kyoya stared at the man for a moment and then decided he had heard enough of the noise.

He kicked the man in the stomach as he sat up, watching the man tumble off the bed and land against the wall with a very satisfying 'Smack'. Kyoya wasn't sure which person he had woken up like so, but he knew that both of them could glare at him like that – though really all he cared about was the fact that the noise stopped.

"What in the name of **Chaos** was that for, Kyoya?"

"Ah, Reborn, lovely. Now that you've woken up, how about we start figuring out what to-" Kyoya was interrupted by a flying pillow to the face. There was a pause in the morning as the pillow defied gravity for a miniscule eternity to remain on his face before sliding off and landing on his lap with a soft 'puff'. The two old souls stared at each other for a full minute before Kyoya whipped the pillow back at the man, who then caught it, and the stare continued.

Without a truce even considered, both stood, pillows at the ready for a fight to end all pillow fights when the doorbell rang with the single most perfect timing either of them had ever heard in their multiple lives. Neither man looked away, telling the other to go get it with their glares alone when the doorbell rang again, this time accompanied by a loud voice calling for them – specifically Aizawa. Reborn scowled, knowing that he had lost this one. Kyoya smirked and made a shoo-ing motion at the man.

Reborn literally growled as he slunk off to go answer the door.

"What." He deadpanned as he nearly ripped the door from the hinges. There, in all his glory, was the loudest person (Ryohei included) Reborn had ever met, and self-proclaimed best friend of Aizawa Shota's, Yamada Hizashi. Dressed down in civilian clothes and without his speakers, the man looked shocked yet happy to see him. But in the quick seconds it took for him to register that Reborn/ Shota was practically naked at a students' home, his face began morphing to scandalous.

(It looked really weird with his omni-smile.)

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Shota! Wh-Wh-What?! Why are you-?!"

"You woke me up. This is how I slept. Would you like to come in, or at least tell me why you're here this early in the morning?"

The other man took a moment to blink at Reborn. "Oh, you're the alter, Re… Re something, right?"

Reborn sighed. "Yes. I'm Reborn. Now, will you enter, or will you leave? I'm closing this door at the count of 3."

Hizashi laughed like Reborn was telling a joke, and let himself in. The outrageous man removed his shoes like the typical polite Japanese man he was, and Reborn started to casually walk back to the coffee maker he saw Kyoya use the night before. Hizashi whistled as he looked around the very (so very) small space that was the 'kitchenette'. The noise must have drawn Kyoya from the bedroom, and the teen appeared, completely dressed for the day and looking a lot tamer than he had moments before.

If he had been anyone else, he would have done a double take at there being a Third Person in his space. As it was, Kyoya sneered distastefully, before glaring at Reborn in disbelief.

"You let a stranger into my home?"

"You call this hole-in-the-wall a home?"

"…touché. Now move aside. Get dressed and I'll make coffee." Kyoya side-checked the man out of his way, and Reborn sneered, but moved none-the-less, trusting the teen to need coffee as much as he did, and that Kyoya wouldn't spike it just to spite him.

"You two hardly act like teacher and student." Hizashi remarked, laughing in his normal boisterous tone. Kyoya growled lowly.

"You want coffee in a mug or in your lungs?"

"… A mug is fine."

* * *

10 minutes later found the three of them squished into the 'main room', sitting at the little table with mugs of coffee steaming in their hands. Hizashi took a sip rather than commenting on how tiny the space seemed, and another sip to swallow the question of how they slept – because while he was sure Shota wouldn't do anything with a student, he didn't know much about this 'Alter Persona' named Reborn, aside the fact that this alter liked to hurt people a lot more than Shota could stomach.

"I know what you're thinking, Hizashi, and I want to tell you that I am offended that you would even think that of me."

"Wha- really?" Hizashi just about chocked of his coffee.

"It's written on your face; I bet even Kyoya could read it." Reborn muttered into his coffee.

"Read what?" Kyoya asked with a smirk, head tilted in 'innocence' as he looked to Reborn and waited for the man to answer him.

"See?" Hizashi interrupted, swinging the coffee mug at the other man. "Even the kid doesn't like your mind-reading skills, Reborn!" He laughed boisterously.

Kyoya sat straighter the moment he heard the name roll off the loud man's lips and blinked between the two older men for a moment. Hizashi seemed to take that as Kyoya being confused by the foreign name, as the blond man smiled and fidgeted a bit in his seat.

"Ah, since you two are going to be living together for the foreseeable future, Himura-kun, you should probably know… ah, how to put it…"

"He knows about my Dissociative Identity Disorder, so don't worry." Reborn interrupted mildly, taking another casual sip of coffee. He had said it into the space, telling the both of them the same thing with two very different meanings. To Hizashi, he was merely letting the other man know he didn't need to make a fool of himself, and to Kyoya, well…

There was a lot to be read there, and they would have to have a real conversation about it, but it was summed up as ' _He knows about me and Shota, but not about our past. Don't ask right now.'_

Kyoya felt the caffeine begin to work while Reborn caught Present Mic-sensei up about their living situations, and that they needed a hotel but that the teacher didn't have the money for it.

"Why not expense the school?" Mic-sensei asked lightly, tilting his head.

"I was thinking that… I'm going to call Nedzu this morning and see what he says – or more likely, where we can go that would directly bill the school for our stay."

"Thankfully, it's the weekend right now, so we don't have to do this and worry about classes at the same time." Kyoya interjected. Reborn nodded with him. Abruptly, Kyoya hummed as he set down his coffee.

"Oh by the way, do you think I can still participate in the Sports Festival?"

Hizashi pouted in confusion. "Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"Last night." Reborn deadpanned. "You were there. At the meeting. When Kyoya made that comment to the principal."

Hizashi furrowed his eyebrows a moment before a lightbulb seemed to go off in his head. "Oh! Right! When he said that all animals that defy orders – oh. Yeah, sorry, kiddo, I don't think you'd be allowed to participate."

Kyoya looked at him, thoroughly unimpressed with the nickname, but he made no comment on it – especially when Reborn snorted as he tried to hold in a laugh.

"Why did you want to know?" Reborn said instead, trying to change the subject enough that Kyoya wouldn't try to hit him with an eyewitness.

Kyoya pursed his lips for a moment, staring contemplatively at his coffee before he downed the rest of it in a large gulp and started,

"I have this… idea. And maybe a plan."

* * *

Said idea and plan had to start that Monday morning with a visit to the principal's office just so Kyoya could humiliate himself to the literal small animal that ruled the school.

"I'm… I'm _sorry_ , for what I said at the meeting. This past weekend with Sensei helped me see that I was… wrong on many accounts." Kyoya said as he bowed forward, his head lowered to face the ground. He fought down every single urge – no, every _instinct_ in his body that screamed at him for lowering his head to anything, for any reason. He grit his teeth, his heart pounding loudly in his ears, his fists clenched so tightly he was forming crescents with his nails into his palms.

There was a tense moment where no one moved or made a sound. Kyoya, in waiting for the principal's response; Reborn, in shock that the teen would lower his head the way he has; and the principal in contemplation.

"I'm not overriding any of your punishments." The principal said at long last.

"I'm not asking that of you."

"Then what are you asking for?" the animal didn't sound particularly sarcastic or sceptic, just genuinely curious about the teen's response. Kyoya remained quiet for a time, though he didn't look up from his bow. The animal sighed. "You can stand up straight, Himura-kun. Also, Aizawa-kun? I think you should go start getting ready for class today."

Reborn wanted to point out that he was the teen's 'leash' and that he couldn't go very far without him, let alone all the way to the classroom, but he also understood the meaning behind the words – he wanted a few minutes alone with Kyoya. Reborn nodded, turned to give Kyoya one last meaningful look, one that he knew the teen saw, even if he hadn't turned in the teacher's direction, and walked out the door, closing it softly behind him.

The room, to Kyoya, got colder the moment the door sealed him in alone with the animal principal, and he suppress the shiver that tried to force its way up his spine. He meant to show sincerity, 'regret' (whatever that was, but the loud herbivore 'Mic'-sensei said it was something he needed to show) and a small amount of guilt in his actions in order to get the animal to allow him what he wanted. And, well, at least the sincerity was real – he sincerely wanted to get permission to join the Sports Festival. He didn't particularly care about anything else.

(Emotional conversation with Aizawa not-with-standing, Kyoya would never, ever change. Ever.)

"I would like to participate in the Sports Festival." Kyoya said as politely blunt as he could be as soon as he had fully straightened his back.

"No." the principal said, just as bluntly, though he sounded sedated, like the word just left his furry lips in a small hum.

Kyoya stood there in… well not quite shock, he really saw that coming. He had said a lot of things that he knew, even then, that he shouldn't have, but he was hoping the creature would at least hear him out. Silent minutes droned on, and Kyoya could feel Reborn's anxiety about being late to the morning class as if the man were in the room with him, and not on the other side of the door.

Nezu broke first. "You aren't going to ask me why I said no?"

"I was debating between respecting your choice by not asking and demanding you to reconsider." Kyoya replied smoothly, his hands folding behind his back. Nezu chortled.

"Would you like some green tea? I think you an I are going to have a very long conversation now, and I feel I need some."

"But isn't class starting soon?" Kyoya asked, not really denying the tea. If there was one thing that was the same between this world and his old, it was the traditional Japanese Green Tea. And he loved it.

"Yes, did you not want to miss class?"

"No, I don't mind. I live with Sensei now, so anything I miss he can catch me up. But…"

"But…?"

"Ah… Aizawa-sensei can't let me be on my own – he has that… that thing. For these." Awkwardly, Kyoya lifted a leg to show he meant the ankle monitors. The animal chortled again. It was such an odd sounding laugh, but Kyoya knew he had heard far weirder.

"You mean this?" Nezu asked as he produced the little remote that Reborn had had on him for the past few days. The little remote that, somehow, was in the other's paw. Kyoya blinked at it a moment, then blinked back at the door as he lowered his foot, then gave a single wide-eyed blink back to the principal.

"… a second remote?"

"Nope!" the animal said cheerily, and Kyoya felt a lot of Mukuro vibes coming from the principal. Not that the other man was in possession of the animal's body, but more like the other's soul reminded Kyoya of the bloody pineapple herbivore. The teen fought back a grimace just thinking about him.

(Somewhere deep in the city, Shigaraki Tomura shuddered and in his head, Mukuro sneezed. _'Damn Skylark.'_ The illusionist sulked. Tomura immediately went spastic with the voice in his head. Again.)

"Could you be so kind as to tell Aizawa-kun that I will return the remote when I bring you back to class later today?"

Kyoya nodded, accepting that he will never, ever be used to this world. (Though, watching the shock on the former hitmans' face as he realized that, yeah, he really didn't have the remote in his pocket, and the double take Aizawa – not Reborn – did after that when they switched made his mood a little lighter.)

* * *

Kyoya returned to the classroom just with about 5 minutes left to class before the lunch bell rang, and the principal called Reborn away before the teen could speak to him. Kyoya set his bag down on his desk as the bell for lunch went off, allowing time for the rest of his herbivores to crowd around him as if they actually cared about him. (Though, just looking at their faces, even he could tell that, yeah, they really did care. Weirdos.)

"Himura," Ojiro said as he dropped down into the vacated seat in front. "Where were you? Why were you with the principal?"

"Did you get in trouble from that thing with the villains?" Tokoyami added as he leaned against the desk Ojiro occupied.

"You mean when he was a fucking murderer?" Bakugou shouted from the doorway on his way to the cafeteria.

"You mean the creature that came back to life?" Ojiro snarked back as the explosive blonde walked out the door. The boy gave a sour look at the door before he turned back to Kyoya. "I really don't like his attitude."

"K-Kacchan _is_ a good person…"

The four teens turned to their green-haired, timid classmate in question, waiting for him to continue. The boy just tilted his head and, with Iida walking up behind him he continued in a louder, more certain tone.

"He's a good person, he can just be mean about it sometimes." He said, looking at them all in turn. His eyes caught Kyoya's and the teen flinched back.

"I can see that." Kyoya admitted. He could remember, very clearly, how loud Hayato had been and how readily the man had been eager to fight – and yet, he was a graceful and kind man to those who knew how to read behind the explosive anger. The blonde teen was just lacking the idol-worship the silver-haired man had in his previous life.

(Suddenly, Kyoya _really_ wanted to know what would happen should Hayato remember who he was in his past, and who his dear Boss was now. Even Reborn, as subdued as he is now, would love that kind of complete chaos.)

"As if you could."

Almost in unison, the teens all turned to Todoroki, who was walking past.

"Meaning what?" Hagakure asked, her voice tense and distrustful. His glare snapped to her and her shoulders jumped in tension; and Kyoya just about jumped from his seat to get in the herbivore's face for the insolence of sneering at what was his. Todoroki turned his eyes to Kyoya, and they met for a moment.

"I mean, that this is basically his Villain backstory." The duel toned boy bit out. There was something more in his eyes, though, that Kyoya couldn't quite make out. It wasn't fear, and it wasn't hatred, and it wasn't even pure anger. There was something… more ' _raw_ ' about the emotion, something more basic about the boy's look.

Kyoya had no idea what to make of it, so he did the only thing he could think of; he ignored it.

Kyoya smirked up at the teen and hafted both legs up and onto the desks, his pants hiking up enough to show the two ankle monitors, small red lights blinking quickly. He figured that meant that Reborn was just on the edge of how far apart they could be.

"I was teasing the small animal we all have for a principal, and I went too far. I now cannot be a Villain, even if you _did_ want me to."

They all just kind of… stared at him. Even the students that had nothing to do with the conversation.

"That's so cool…"

It was muttered – so quiet it was almost inaudible – but everyone heard it. Slowly, every head turned to Ojiro, eyes widening as he lay his hands over his mouth.

"Uh… no, I mean… The design! Yeah the design. It… looks cool." With that, the boy all but jumped from his seat and darted for the door. Hagakure looked back between the teen's retreating back, and to Kyoya a couple times before she quickly jogged after Ojiro. Kyoya wanted to follow them, really he did, but the blinking lights on his ankles were now steady red ones, and if Reborn didn't come back soon, Kyoya was going to be in trouble with… someone. Or something. (He wasn't actually sure what would happen, but he knew it wasn't going to be 'good'.)

"Well, that was suspect." Mina called from across the room, watching everything with wide eyes beside a small group of friends at her desk.

Kyoya raised his eyebrow at the phrase, and just as he was about to open his mouth to question someone about it (he had heard it before, in a similar context, but he never quite knew the meaning of it) a teacher from the next classroom over walked in, looking at a small device in his hand, and a cell phone to his ear. His eyes scanned the classroom, and Kyoya knew it was for him before the man locked eyes with him.

"Do you need something, Sensei?" Iida asked as he started toward the teacher at the door.

"Yeah, I got him." The teacher said into his phone, holding out a finger for Iida to wait a moment. "… uh-huh… uh-huh… yeah, I can stay a couple minutes. See you, Aizawa." And with that, he pocketed his phone and looked up to answer the student that addressed him, even as he started toward Kyoya's desk.

"Hi. I'm one of the teachers for the General Studies course, but I am still, like most other teachers here, a Hero on call, so when I get a signal on this," he waved his pager for the class to see, "I get to go see what this delinquent is up to." And with that, the teacher plopped down into the chair Ojiro just vacated, beady eyes boring into Kyoya's unimpressed glare.

"I am _not_ a de-"

"Yes you are. If you weren't, you wouldn't need these." The teacher put his hand on one of the monitors and laughed like he had told a joke. Kyoya recoiled with a sneer, despite how some of the class laughed with the teacher, albeit rather awkwardly.

"How long until Aizawa-sensei comes back?" Kyoya managed to grit out, one leg siting delicately over his other knee, and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Will you be staying even if Sensei is here?" Midoriya asked, back to sounding almost timid. Kyoya managed to withhold his eyeroll at the small animal's quick rebound to herbivore – but only just.

The teacher looked between the two of them and answered them both with a shrug of his shoulders. Which, honestly, pissed Kyoya off. At least have the decency to vocalize your uncertainty; the students around him were (supposedly) looking up to the man.

Kyoya huffed and turned his head away, praying Reborn wouldn't take too much longer and that this herbivore would leave him alone soon.

* * *

Super short chapter after such a long wait, and I do apologize for that. College has not been kind to me, and my funding was held back for an extra month, which meant I needed to work nearly full time with full time classes. I had virtually no time to write anything! I couldn't even watch anime! But this coming week is reading week, meaning I have a full week off from classes, and my funding was released, so I can cut back my hours at work now, thank god. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and quicker to get out.

Bi-bye!


	11. Chapter 11

And I'm back with another chapter – and it's so short, I wanna cry. This is the best I could do.

Also. Fuuuuuuuck this was supposed to get out so much earlier. I am so, _so_ sorry. I've been going through some shit, check out my profile if you're curious. The updates for this story, and all my other stories, for now, are going to be few and far between. Just know, I AM sorry, and I AM trying, please bear with me.

* * *

The blue jumpsuit from hell was back.

"I'm so nervous! I hope I stand out!" Hagakure said as she fidgeted in her seat.

And this time, they weren't even in gym class!

"I think you'll be ok, Hagakure. We'll work together when we can, the 4 of us. Right?" Ojiro said, attempting to placate her.

 _Why_ this colour, in particular, was a necessity was honestly so far beyond his comprehension that Kyoya genuinely hated it.

"Indeed. I am a solitary creature by nature, but even I find that our friend group is strong."

Kyoya blinked back to the present, leaning back against the lockers with his arms crossed. He looked down at his three herbivores sitting in front of him, _smiling_ up at him.

"Because we are all good followers,"

"And good followers make a great leader."

"Right, Himura-kun?"

Then their smiles all widened up at him, in unison, and Kyoya couldn't completely resist the urge to flinch back and move away from them.

"Is everyone ready!? We're going to be called out soon!" Iida all but yelled as he burst open the door. The tension in the air shifted slightly, a couple of people going as far as to calm themselves with the 'person' kanji on their palm. Kyoya smiled as he let the tension wash over him – he hadn't felt this close to 'going to war' in a long time. He could vividly remember him and the rest of the guardians, as well as a few others, gathering about in a 'prep' room of sorts before Tsuna mobilized them for battle. Those times had been some of his fondest memories.

Takeshi and Ryohei were as loud and smiling as they always were, but those smiles turned sharper and sharper as the minutes wore on. Hayato was quiet, actually quiet, as he fretted over his dynamite – no matter how often he fought with his rings and Flames, he still always carried dynamite, even if it all stayed hidden. Lambo and Chrome struck up an unlikely friendship with Dino and, later on in years, Fran, about not wanting to fight – or, more specifically, not wanting to get hurt or hurting others in their upcoming fights. (This was when he knew that even the Varia had herbivores in their ranks.) The rest of the Varia (sans Belphegor and Fran) were often secluded away in their own corner, being absurdly loud. Byakuran, Reborn (before he died), Fon, Bel, and Mukuro would convene together and quietly 'talk' about something.

(From the chuckles he could hear coming from their little corner of the room, Kyoya both really wanted to know, and was just fine where he was, thank you.)

And then Tsuna, fearful leader to all he led, friend and Family to everyone in the room, would come through the doors, announcing they were to file out and prepare. Throughout the years, that fearful leader became more and more fearless, and by the time they had all passed away, Tsuna was someone Kyoya could call a true Mafioso Boss, leader and friend.

Kyoya was abruptly pulled from his memories of a life long ago lived as Todoroki's voice called out, loud and clear, to Midoriya Izuku. A Declaration of War. One that was _returned_.

Ah, there was the carnivore, all hidden away under an herbivore's mask of innocence. The reason Kyoya considered the green small animal an omnivore. Kyoya grinned. It was not a happy look.

* * *

Kyoya was the last one to walk out of the room – mostly because he hated crowding and just the thought of being a part of something he hated made his skin crawl. So he shoo-ed off his herbivores and stood back a moment, letting the backs of his classmates walk farther away from him. Once he deemed that he wouldn't be labelled 'a part' of the crowd of students, he started to walk toward them.

"Oi, Kyoya." He glanced over his shoulder at the sound of Reborn's new voice and watched the man walk up to him. He hummed in the man's direction and continued walking toward his classmates. The man joined him in silence, the former hitman keeping up with his stealth so the other students wouldn't notice him behind them, since he technically wasn't supposed to be there.

" _Good luck out there."_ Reborn muttered in Italian.

" _I don't need luck."_ The teen answered back, just as quiet, in Mandurian, not because of their game or anything, more because it was habit by this point to respond to Reborn in Chinese. The students in front of them paused with glee as they waited to be announced to walk ahead. _"But… Thank you, Reborn. And Aizawa Lao-shi.*"_

* * *

Walking out of the gates was akin to walking toward a battle-field, getting announced as the Hero class that survived a Villain attack was a bit annoying as Kyoya really didn't want to known as a 'survivor', and then getting sneers of distaste from the other students as they walked out was phenomenally satisfying. All in all, it was as much of an 'emotional roller-coaster' as Kyoya could get.

And then… and then Kyoya watched as Bakugou Katsuki was brought up as Kyoya's replacement; because Kyoya, as per one of his punishments, was stripped from his spot as the highest-scoring student. So the second-place student, Bakugou, was called up to represent the students and give a small speech – a pledge.

"I pledge… that I'll be number one."

Which, to be fair, was probably better than Kyoya's "I'll bite everyone to death" he would have said, had he still been allowed up on the podium. He thought back to the several days he had been in the principal's office, practically begging to be allowed to join the class in the Sports Festival – finally resorting to telling his plan, in full to the animal.

' _Alright, I suppose I can see why you would want to take part. But! I still cannot allow you to enter without restrictions. You'll have to keep the ankle monitors.' Nezu said succinctly, suspicion in his eyes._

' _Then, I would like my tonfa back, seeing as I do not have a quirk, and I'll already have that as a restriction.' Kyoya countered easily._

 _The animal took another day to consider that and came back the day before the sports festival began – 'Ill let you choose; you can have your tonfa with the ankle monitors, or you can be without them both.'_

Kyoya chose to free-hand it. He had a feeling he would be regretting that decision near the end since apparently these always ended in a one-on-one round-robin tournament to find who was, as Bakugou put it, 'number one'.

Kyoya nodded to Bakugou in appreciation of the 'pledge' the other had given, despite the jeering crowd of 'boo's the teen was getting from everyone else, and the teen purposefully slammed his shoulder into Kyoya's. Vibrant and angry red Storm Flames all but assaulted him at the point of contact, and Kyoya smirked as his own Flames brushed the Storm away. They stared each other down amidst the jeers and revelled in the feel of the challenge in each other's eyes.

Until Midnight, the R-Rated Hero whipped her flogger at the crowd of students, gathering their attention on her rather than on each other. There was some muttering between the boys about whether the Hero should really be allowed to teach at a high school. Kyoya honestly had to agree – the school should be teaching students how handcuffs should _stay_ on people, not be broken in half and used as bracelets. It insulted him – he had, after all, used them to fight on multiple occasions.

A giant computerized 'wheel' was spinning, Kyoya could feel the tension rising and raising and raising from every person in the stadium – it would be stifling if he didn't love it so much. Tension peaked as the wheel slowed. Kyoya could feel it drawing even _him_ in closer.

A race.

An obstacle race.

All this tension for a _race_? If Kyoya wasn't determined to see his plan come to fruition, he would have left from the absurdity of it. He watched his herbivores crowd around near the other, less tolerable herbivores, and his omnivore Tokoyami mingled with the Rain reincarnation and the puntable classmate with the balls on his head. They were still talking about Midnight, while the racecourse was loudly being explained by Present Mic all the way up in the speaker's booth.

It was slight, but Kyoya thought he might have seen Reborn smirking down at him from beside the overly loud blond teacher. The students all took their places in front of the starting line, the lights turning different colours as it counted down.

Kyoya slowly pulled his left arm across his chest, his right hand pushing his left elbow to exarate the stretch as he lifted one foot and began rotating his (finally free) ankle. The chime went off, all 180 students hurrying to leave the rest in the dust – every student but Kyoya as he switched sides to continue his warm-up stretch on his arms and ankles.

"Um… are you alright there?" Midnight-sensei asked as she came close, her mic echoing her words in the stadium.

"Just fine." He told her as he released his arm and bent for a toe touch.

"Your classmates all left you behind."

"I know." He pulled his arms up high over his head as he began to bend his back to stretch his core stomach muscles.

"… did you give up before trying?" she questioned with a concerned tilt to her head. "Because there is no way you can catch up from here."

"I can." He said as the palms of his hands gripped the ground near his heels, his back folded neatly in half, bottoms of his shoulder blades touching his butt. Midnight let out an impressed low whistle as Present Mic asked 'Erasure Head' what Kyoya was doing – probably looking for commentary just to keep things light.

Before Reborn could respond Kyoya used the ground as leverage, flipped his body over and into a crouch and, with a burst of gathered Flames in his legs, he was gone down the tunnel.

* * *

Whispering almost quietly, Present Mic pulled away from the microphone and leaned into Reborn's space.

"Duuuuude."

"What."

"Did you know he could do that!?" Ok, maybe 'whisper' was a strong word because quiet really wasn't in the man's vocabulary… or abilities.

"Of course I did. He's my student – I wouldn't be much of a teacher if I wasn't sure of his abilities."

"… uh-huh."

* * *

Kyoya jumped as he neared the closest student, a relatively normal-looking brown-haired girl, and used her as his first launching pad – skipping from the head of one student to shoulder of the next. He got a couple of complaints about it, but honestly, Kyoya could never find it in him to care about the complaints made by the herbivores about him. (The only time he did care was when he looked at them for a laugh back in Namimori Middle. Ah, fond memories.)

He blinked as he felt a familiar chill slid down his spine – followed by a quick gust of cold air. He was almost at the entrance to the tunnel, almost out of stepping-stones – er, students, so when the icy blast hit and immobilized most of the children, Kyoya leapt away from them and onto the low wall just to the side. He landed with precision and grace and looked down to see the floor covered with a thick layer of ice. Thanking everything he could think of that he had trusted his still honed instincts, Kyoya picked up speed as much as possible, uncaring of his Flame reserves or the inevitable muscle exhaustion he was sure to feel later in the day.

The complaints from the herbivores turned from just him having stepped on them to him 'cheating' by running along the top of the wall. Honestly, he hadn't even thought of it that way. _Was_ this considered cheating? Had he just uprooted his plan by accident?

" **While it's not very fair, it's not cheating until his feet touch the ground on the other side of the wall!"** Present Mic yelled from the VIP Monitoring/ Broadcasting Room.

Well then.

He could have fun with that.

With an outright evil smile, Kyoya continued forward with all the grace one should expect of a former assassin. He watched as Robots, the one-, two-, three-, and zero-pointers from the entrance exam, stood tall in front of the students. So they were the first of the obstacles? Maybe this race would be worth his time and effort after all. But then they suddenly flash froze as Todoroki blasted past. He yelled that he froze them as they were falling, so they should be careful.

Well, wasn't that nice of him? To warn the lesser herbivores about his own ineptitude on properly freezing anything. Kyoya reached the end of the low wall right as one of the closer robots fell, and he launched himself as far as his cloud Flames could shoot him. He barely reached halfway up the largest robot and he began free climbing the cold metal. He reached the top just as

explosions sounded behind him, and he looked back in time to watch Bakugou with two others fly overhead.

One he barely recognized as a classmate with the tape that excluded from his arms – Sero, he thought the boy's name was – and Tokoyami. With sharp eyes, Kyoya leaped up and latched onto the hybrid bird's leg just as he passed over Kyoya.

"What the – Himura?"

" **Hey! It's you!"** Dark Shadow crowed in delight, an unsightly claw coming down to grab at Kyoya's arm to better stabilize them both. Kyoya glanced up at them as they began to descend from their jump over the bot.

"When I say 'go', kick me as far forward as you can." Kyoya said over the roar of the wind picking up around them.

"Wha-"

" **I'll throw you!"**

"GO!"

To his credit, Tokoyami didn't hesitate – he reeled his leg back and Kyoya could feel the power in the boy's leg as he was hurled forward. The creature cackled as he tightened his grip on Kyoya's arm as it extended and threw him an extra bit ahead than Tokoyami could kick on his own.

Kyoya grinned as he realized Dark Shadow was laughing because he threw Kyoya at the race leader – _at Todoroki._

* * *

*Lao-shi = teacher in traditional Chinese


End file.
